Once Lost, Then Found
by LoLo06
Summary: Can one night ultimately change the course of Ashley’s life? It’s her 21st birthday. Ashley and friends head out for a night of celebration when Ashley accidentally runs into a girl she knew twelve years ago. Who’s the girl? Ashley’s old babysitter!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea I had floating around in my head. I'm really excited about it and I think it's a lot better than my other story. Please let me know what you think of it. Your opinion matters!**

Summary: Can one night ultimately change the course of Ashley's life? It's her 21st birthday. Ashley and friends head out for a night of celebration when Ashley accidentally runs into a girl she knew twelve years ago. Who's the girl? Ashley's old babysitter… Spencer Carlin. Some parts will be PG-13, others R. I will warn you ahead of time ;-)

_--_

_**RING RING**_

_Alright where's that damn phone? _Ashley thought while rummaging through her unnecessary number of pillows and blankets on her bed. _Ah there it is!_

"Hello?"

"Ashley! What the hell is up?" the girl on the other end asked with enthusiasm.

"What are you talking about Kyla?" Ashley rolled her eyes at her sister's overexcitedness. She walked over to her closet to decide on an outfit to wear for the day.

"I mean what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be studying for my final." She put her cell between her ear and shoulder as she pulled out shirt after shirt. _No that's not right. No not that either._

"Are you crazy?" Kyla practically yelled into the phone.

"I will be if you don't stop yelling in my ear!" Ashley snapped. She finally found a shirt that was to her liking and laid it on her bed. She didn't bother to listen to Kyla's rambling in the background. _Ok now for some pants. _She thought while walking back into her gigantic closet.

"ASHLEY!!" Kyla yelled louder this time.

Ashley winced and took the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Ugh Kyla!! What did I just say about the yelling problem?" she said frustrated.

"I'm sorry but that was the only way I could get you to listen to me."

Ashley decided to give up on picking out clothes and plopped down on her bed to give her sister her full attention this time. "So what were you saying?" Ashley sighed.

"Why the hell would you want to stay in and study on your twenty first birthday?" Kyla was so confused. She had never been the studious type. She was more of the wild child. "You need to go out and have fun for once."

"Kyla this if my final exam. If I don't ace it I won't have a chance at being Valedictorian."

"Ashley you ace every test you take. What is one, let's say A- cause you have never gotten anything lower, going to do… ruin your 4.0 GPA?" Kyla teased.

"Yes it will!" Ashley stressed. "Why don't we just go out tomorrow night? I'm done after this test. The semester's over."

"No Ash!" Kyla blurted out.

"Kyla you know how important this is to me." Ashley said calmly.

"Just give me one chance to make my point and then you can make your decision ok?" Kyla asked pleadingly.

"Alright. Go ahead." Ashley said knowing Kyla would have gone on no matter what. _This better be good._

"Ok so this is your twenty first birthday Ashley. You only get one of those in your whole life and it's like… the best one! I know school is important to you… which by the way is really weird. I mean how can you be related to me…"

Ashley cut Kyla off before she started her incessant talking again. "Kyla!"

"Right sorry. So school is great and all, but you shouldn't make it your life. You need to go out with your friends once in awhile. Otherwise you'll never have any fun. You've been studying your whole life. It's just one night." Kyla paused for minute.

"Are you done?" Ashley asked.

"Umm…" Kyla paused comtemplating. "...oh yeah and we haven't hung out in forever and I miss you. We use to have so many good times together." she said dejectedly. _Oh that's just great. Now she's giving me a guilt trip. She knows I can't resist that. She must be smarter than I thought. _"So what do you say big sister?" Kyla asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"Ugh… ok. I'll go out." Ashley said defeated.

"Oh my god thank you thank you thank you!" Kyla said talking a mile a minute. "I promise you won't regret it."

"On one condition though." Ashley added.

"What is it?" Kyla asked like she was afraid to hear it.

"I have a really important interview today, among other things, so you have to leave me alone and let me get my shit done ok?" Ashley demanded.

"Of course my dear sister." Kyla joked. "But I already made plans and called people so I just need you to be ready by eight o'clock."

"Wait a second… you already made plans?" Ashley asked surprised. "What if I didn't agree to go out?" she asked curiously.

"I wasn't going to take no for an answer." Ashley chuckled. _That's Kyla for you. _"So be ready by eight sharp! There will be a limo waiting outside for you. Bye!"

"Kyla wait!" Ashley was too late, however, the line already went dead. "Sisters." Ashley said aloud while shaking her head side to side. Then she got up and went back to getting ready for the day.

_Hey! There's the pants I was looking for. _She thought while grabbing them off her closet floor.

-- Approximately 2:00 PM --

Ashley was sitting in the lobby of a large office building, in downtown Los Angeles. She was dressed in her most expensive black, pin-stripped, business suit, waiting for her name to be called. _I can't believe I'm so nervous about this. Ok just don't think about being nervous. It's just an internship. Who am I kidding… this is my dream job. If I don't get it I think I might die. _While she became lost in her thoughts, her leg, subconsciously, began bouncing up and down rapidly. A nervous habit she couldn't shake since she was a little girl.

"Ashley Davies." she heard someone speak. She looked up immediately and found the owner of the voice. He was a young man in his mid twenties she guessed. He had jet black hair and wore a gray Armani suit. He was standing in front of an elevator and began looking through the other people that were waiting to be called on. "Is there an Ashley Davies here?" he asked again.

_Oh shit that's me!_ Ashley stood up immediately and shot her arm into the air to make sure he saw her. "I'm here." She quickly walked over to the young man and smiled nervously.

He smiled back at her and extended his arm out. "I'm Aiden Dennison. It's nice to meet you Ashley." he smiled genuinely.

She shook his hand politely. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Follow me." he stated while turning around and heading towards the elevator. Ashley took a deep breath in and out to try and relax. _It's now or never. _She told herself as she entered the elevator behind Aiden. _Oh great. _She thought when she saw Aiden press the button for the 44th floor. Her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Aiden. "You shouldn't be so nervous Ashley." He held up a manila folder with her name on it. "You are one of our top applicants for this summer internship." he said hoping it would make her feel better.

"It's not that." Ashley said while gripping the railing on the elevator wall. "It's the elevator… I have motion sickness and it's a long way up." she laughed a little at her weakness.

Suddenly Aiden pressed the emergency stop button and the doors opened to the 10th floor. Ashley looked at Aiden with confusion. "We can take the stairs the rest of the way." He held the elevator doors open for Ashley and pointed down the hallway. "Unless those make you sick too. Then you're screwed." he joked.

Ashley giggled. "The stairs would be great." she said while practically running out of the elevator. "Thank you."

Aiden gave her a nod and followed her up the stairwell. Once they reached the 44th floor Aiden had to lean against the door to catch his breath.

"I don't think I've ever walked up that many stairs at once." he admitted. He looked to Ashley and noticed she wasn't resting or breathing heavily at all. "You must do that a lot."

"Yeah I do. Sorry to make you do that."

"No worries." He was breathing at a regular pace now. "Now I don't need to work out later." Ashley giggled again. Then Aiden opened the door and motioned for Ashley to enter. "Shall we?" Ashley nodded and started walking, but turned around realizing she didn't know where she was going. "Oh I should probably show you the way huh?" he asked as his faced turned a slight red.

"Yeah probably." Ashley agreed. _Why does he seem more nervous than I do? He's not even being interviewed. It's kinda cute though. _She thought as she followed Aiden down the corridor.

"Here we are." Aiden said while opening up a door. It lead to a big conference room with a long table, and at the very end sat two men and a woman.

The man at the head of the table stood up and waved for them to come over. They started walking over and then the man spoke up. "Just you Aiden." he said sternly.

_Crap. He already doesn't like me. I knew we'd be late after taking those stairs. Stupid motion sickness!_

"Don't worry. I'll tell him something." Aiden whispered before he walked over to the man, who looked like an older version of him. When Aiden reached him they whispered to each other for a moment and then Aiden walked back over to the nervous brunette. "He's not as mean as he sounds, I promise. Good luck." Aiden gave her a wink and then left the room. _Thank God Aiden is a nice guy, otherwise I would have been in big trouble._

"Come on over here Ms. Davies." the man said right after Aiden left. She walked over quickly and shook hands with everyone. It turns out the man yelling at Aiden was his father.

-- 30 Minutes Later --

Ashley walked out of the conference room with Mr. Dennison following right behind. "Thank you for coming Ashley."

"Oh no it was my pleasure, really sir. Thank you for your time." They shook hands once more.

"I'm sure we'll be calling you soon." Mr. Dennison said while smiling and pointing a finger at Ashley.

"Thank you so much Mr. Dennison." Ashley said sincerely. Mr. Dennison gave her a wave and walked back into the conference room. Ashley headed towards the stairs with a big grin on her face. _Oh my god! I can't believe how well that went._

She only got a few steps to the stairs before she heard Aiden's voice again. "Looks like you knocked it out of the park." Ashley turned around and found him opening the door into the conference room for another girl.

"I did my best." she said humbly.

The other girl walked in and Aiden walked over to Ashley. "Well considering every other person came out of that room more nervous than when they walked in, I'd say you shouldn't be so modest." Aiden said flirtatiously.

_Is he flirting with me? _Ashley thought. "Thanks Aiden." He nodded and then an awkward silence set in. "Well I should get going." Ashley began walking off again.

Aiden yelled one last thing before she was out of sight. "I'll be seeing you Ashley." Ashley just gave him a wave before she left the building.

-- 7:45 PM --

Ashley was just about done getting ready for the crazy night Kyla had planned for her. She had no clue where they were going so she wasn't quite sure what to wear. She finally decided on dark denim jeans, a white tank top and a tight, black vest that only reached to the middle of her stomach. She also had on a pair of black high heels to match. She left her hair down in it's natural wavy curls. After doing her make-up she gave herself a once over in the mirror. _I like it. Casual but dressy at the same time. I'm actually glad Kyla talked me into this because I look hot!_

Suddenly, she heard a car honking from outside her condo. She ran over to her window and saw Kyla and her best friend Madison standing outside the sun roof waving madly at her. A smile instantly appeared on her face at the sight of how ridiculous they were already being.

"Hurry up you sexy bitch." Madison yelled up at her.

"I'll be right down!" she yelled back.

Ashley grabbed her hand bag from her dresser and hurried outside to the limo. The driver was already waiting with the door open as Madison and Kyla climbed out to greet her.

"Ashley!!" Madison began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Madison!!" Ashley mimicked her friend's movements. Then Madison lunged at her best friend and wrapped her in her arms.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever girl!" she said after their hug ended.

"That's because she's a big nerd and she likes school more than us." Kyla answered for her sister.

"Shut up Kyla. That is so not true!" Ashley said offended.

"Don't worry about her. She just misses her big sister." Madison teased and elbowed Kyla's side. Kyla shot her the evil eye and the other two girls just laughed at her.

"Oh you know I love you Kyla." Ashley said while giving Kyla a hug as well.

"Damn right you do." Kyla smirked. "Come on we're going to be late!"

Kyla hopped in the limo followed by the other two girls. The limo driver closed the door and then they were off, for their long night of celebration.

"So are you ladies going to tell me where we are going tonight?" Ashley asked after they had been driving for a while.

"Don't you tell her Madison!" Kyla said quickly and pointed a finger in her face.

Madison's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why do you automatically think I'm going to tell her?"

"Because you're weak. You always tell her everything." Kyla explained.

"I do not!" Madison shot back. They both glared at each other for a moment. "Ok maybe I do." she admitted and all three girls started giggling.

Unexpectedly the car stopped and the driver opened the door. Ashley was about to get out when Kyla put a hand on her arm. "Hold your horses Ashley we're not getting out yet."

"Then why are we stopped?" Ashley questioned. Kyla was about to answer when a girl joined them in the limo.

"Hey girls!" the dark-skinned girl said.

"Chelsea!" Ashley squealed. They greeted each other with a hug. Then Ashley saw another girl behind Chelsea. "Carmen?" she asked surprised. _Who invited her? It had to be Kyla._

"The one and only." she said with arrogance. She said hi to the other girls and then scooted close to Ashley. "You look so sexy tonight." Carmen whispered after looking Ashley up and down. She put her arm around Ashley attempting to move her even closer.

_So she's choosing to be sweet today huh? _"Thank you." Ashley smiled politely and tried to put some space between her and her ex, Carmen. Carmen just scooted closer again and a cocky smirk appeared on her face. Ashley was looking anywhere but her face. _This is pretty awkward. Well not for her obviously, but for me._

"Alright ladies who wants a shot?" Madison asked everyone. Ashley mentally thanked her best friend for getting Carmen's attention off of her. _At least momentarily._

"There's alcohol in here?" a stunned Ashley asked.

"Of course there is! Only the best for my sister's twenty first." Kyla smiled at Ashley.

"Aw thank you Ky." Ashley said sincerely.

"Here you go." Madison handed Ashley her shot glass and then gave everyone else theirs.

"So what kind of alcohol is this?" Ashley smelled it and then moved the shot glass away immediately. _Whatever it is it's really strong._

"It's Tequila babe." Carmen said as she downed her shot quickly, without any salt or lime.

"Carmen!" Madison said frustrated.

"What'd I do?" she asked raising her arms in defense.

"You weren't suppose to drink that yet. I was going to make a toast!" Madison's voice was full of hatred.

"Chill Barbie! Just get me another one." she demanded.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Here." she snapped and shoved another shot Carmen's way. Carmen gave her a fake smile back. "Ok… " Madison started. "As one of Ashley's best friends I just wanted to say… Ashley you are amazing and tonight is going to be amazing. Now let's get fucked up!" Madison was about to take her shot when Chelsea spoke up.

"Wait Madison."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You forgot to say Happy Birthday." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right." Madison hit her head lightly. "And Happy Birthday Ashley!"

"Happy Birthday Ashley!" the rest of the girls said in unison. They raised their glasses, clinked them together, and downed their shots.

Ashley coughed slightly after the shot was over. "Wow." she grimaced.

"Was that too strong for ya Ash?" Kyla teased.

"Just a little." she said while grabbing a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge.

"If you hung out with me more you might not be such a light weight." Carmen joked.

"Hey it's her birthday. Don't put her down." Chelsea said to Carmen. "Besides she works harder than any of us." she added.

"Thank you Chelsea. I'm glad someone has something nice to say about me." she said looking directly at Carmen. _Only time she ever said something nice was when she wanted ass._

"Oh you know I was just joking because I miss you." Carmen pouted.

_I forgot how cute she is when she does that though._ "You're forgiven for now." Ashley smiled sincerely this time. _Maybe I should just forgive her already. _She looked towards Kyla once she noticed the limo had stopped. "We aren't picking up anymore people are we?"

"Nope." Kyla shook her head and smiled, knowing Ashley was getting excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here we are ladies." The limo driver said as he opened the door.

Carmen got out first and helped Ashley out by taking her hand. Then Madison, Kyla, and Chelsea followed.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked.

The five girls stood in front of a huge, castle-like building. It was made of stone, and had numerous amounts of vines growing all over it. It looked old, but also new at the same time. There was a certain calm and sereneness about it that Ashley enjoyed_. It's beautiful._

"Yeah we're like… in the middle of nowhere." Carmen added.

"We're going wine tasting!" Kyla proclaimed.

"Oh my parents came here before." Chelsea said. "It's suppose to be the best winery in L.A."

"Kyla are you sure about this?" Ashley asked. "I don't want you to go broke just because it's my birthday." she said worried.

"Ashley you don't have to worry about that. Daddy's money remember?" she laughed. "All these girls helped me pay for everything anyways." she said motioning to the girls surrounding them.

"Aww you girls are the best friends I could ask for!" Ashley smiled widely and wrapped her arms around as many girls as she could for a big group hug.

"Alright enough of this mushy gushy stuff. Let's get our wine tasting on!" Carmen shouted and led the girls to the entrance.

"Wait." Madison stopped. The rest of the group stopped right after. "You two aren't twenty-one yet. How are you going to drink anything?" she asked Kyla and Chelsea, who were only nineteen. _Hhmmm… why didn't I think of that? _Ashley thought.

"Relax Mads." Kyla rummaged through her purse and then pulled out two plastic cards. "We got a fake " Kyla smiled slyly.

Chelsea took hers from her best friend's hand. "Are you sure these are going to work?" she asked somewhat frightened.

"They better! I paid big bucks for them."

Madison snatched Kyla's from her hand to get a closer look at it. "Well at least you were smart enough to put more than one name on it, unlike that kid from Superbad." (A.N. - haha I love that movie!)

"Come on let's just go in already. I'm thirsty!" Carmen complained.

Madison rolled her eyes again and gave Kyla her I.D. back. "Alright let's go before the alcoholic gets violent."

"Shut up Barbie." Carmen spat back. Madison got right in Carmen's face and stared her down. Carmen was clenching her jaw and fists.

"Ok that's enough!" Ashley jumped between the two girls. She took Madison by the arm and drug her away from the group. "We'll meet you guys inside." she yelled back.

"What's up Ashley?" she asked once Ashley turned the corner, making them invisible to other guests walking in.

"Is this how you two are going to act all night? Cause if you are I'd rather just go home now." Ashley said a little irritated.

Madison's demeanor changed from completely pissed off to guilty. "I'm really sorry Ash." Madison said sincerely.

"Every time you two hang out it's like this. Why do you hate her so much?" Ashley crossed her arms while waiting for an explanation from Madison. Madison shook her head and looked away. "Just tell me."

"I don't like the way she treated you when you two were together ok?" Madison said reluctantly. "I'm just trying to look out for my best friend." she added.

Ashley's features softened. _Why didn't she ever tell me that before?_ "Look Mads… I know she wasn't the greatest girlfriend, by any means, but I'm not going to get back with her. I promise." she said emphasizing the word promise. "And I had no idea Kyla was going to invite her. So can you just be civil? For me?" Ashley asked. She pushed out her bottom lip for more sympathy. "It is my birthday and all." she said in a pretend sad voice.

Madison's frown broke out into a smile. "Ok I'll be good. But only because it's your birthday!" she pointed a finger at Ashley.

"Thank you!" Ashley smiled and hugged her. "Now let's go taste some wine, shall we?" Ashley put her arm out and Madison looped her arm through it.

"We shall." Madison nodded. They both giggled and skipped off into the winery.

Once inside they found their friends sitting at a bar with glasses already in their hands. As they were walking closer Carmen spotted them.

"It's about time you got here gorgeous." Carmen said eyeing Ashley. "I saved you a seat right next to me." she said patting the stool next to her. _Oh please Ashley don't fall for her smooth talk anymore._

Ashley smiled and sat next to her, with Madison taking a seat on Ashley's other side. "Thanks."

"So what are you all drinking?" Madison asked while leaning over the bar to get a better look at their drinks.

"Wine. Duh!" Kyla said like Madison was the dumbest person on earth.

Madison shook her head, not believing how ditzy Kyla could be sometimes. "I mean what kind Kyla."

"Oh…" Kyla trailed off feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's a white Zinfandel." Chelsea answered for her.

"Oh I'll have some of that!" Ashley told the bartender eagerly.

"I'll have any kind of red wine." Madison told the bartender. The bartender nodded and moments later handed the two girls the drinks they ordered.

"This wine is so great!" Carmen stated. "I'm glad you planned this for us." she said turning to Kyla.

"Yeah it's really thoughtful of you." Ashley took another sip of her wine. "Although I am surprised you thought of it. I mean it's a little classy for you sis." Ashley joked. Kyla gave her an evil look.

"Yeah I thought you were going to take us to Mickey D's or something." Madison joined in the teasing. All the girls laughed except for Kyla of course.

"Hey McDonald's is a… tasteful place." she said trailing off.

"Whatever you say Kyla." Chelsea chuckled.

The girls went on tasting many different wines while talking and laughing with each other. Everyone was getting along and having a great time. _This was such a great idea. I love Kyla! Remember to get her a really great Christmas present. _Ashley thought making a mental note.

"Hey did you guys know they have a fantastic Italian restaurant in here too?" Chelsea asked. "We should go eat some food." she suggested.

"That sounds super Chelsea!" said Ashley a little over-excitedly. "Besides… the night is young and I need to eat something before I get too drunk." she giggled already feeling the affects of the wine.

The rest of the girls agreed and they made their way over to the restaurant. Once they got there they were all a little stunned at the restaurant's elegance. The whole room was dimly lit with candles on each table. The tables were covered in fancy, ivory-colored cloths. One wall was made completely of glass so the diners could look at the view, which was a massive vineyard, plentiful with grapes.

"Are you ladies here for dinner?" the male hostess asked. He wore black slacks, a white collared shirt with a black bow-tie.

"Yes. There is five of us." Kyla said.

The male hostess grabbed five menus. "Right this way." The girls followed him to a table in the corner with a perfect view of outside. "You're waitress will be right with you." he said and then walked away.

"This place is so gorgeous." Carmen said admiring the view.

"Just like you." Ashley smiled while placing her hand on Carmen's thigh. Carmen just gave her a sexy wink. Ashley then turned to look at her menu, but she wasn't really paying attention to the food choices. _Why the hell did I just say that? I must really be buzzing. I need some food fast before I say or do anything else I don't want to do._

"Earth to Ashley!" Kyla said while waving a hand in front of Ashley's face.

"Huh?" Ashley asked finally forgetting about her prior thoughts.

"I said do you know what you want to eat yet?"

_I must have spaced out for longer than I thought. _"Umm…" She glanced quickly over a page of the menu and found what she was looking for. "Yeah I'll have the Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo please." she said to the waitress.

The waitress wrote it down and began taking the girls' menus. "Ok I'll be right back with your appetizer." she smiled politely and walked off. _Someone ordered an appetizer? Where was I?_

When the waitress brought over the girls' food they informed her that it was Ashley's birthday to see if they could get anything free (who doesn't do that right? lol). The waitress said they could choose one wine they liked the best and Ashley would get a free bottle. The girls were excited to say the least. They got their free bottle of wine and dinner went on with plenty of giggling, reminiscing, eating, and enjoying each other's company. When dinner was over they all scurried back into the limo and were off to another exciting place.

"Kyla please!!" Ashley begged, clasping her hands together. _I need to know!_

"No Ashley!" Kyla said agitated. "I'm not telling you where we are going, so you better just hush up and be patient!" she said firmly.

"Fine!" Ashley huffed like a little kid. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. _Oh I have an idea! _She slide across the leather seat towards Madison, who was on the other side of her. "So… Madison." Ashley said slyly.

Madison laughed at her. "I'm not doing it!" Madison shouted, already knowing what Ashley wanted from her. "My lips are sealed." She pretended to lock her lips and swallow the pretend key. Ashley started laughing hysterically after that. Madison gave her a confused look. "What did I do?" She looked around at the other girls who also began laughing.

"You… you… can't lock your… lips and then open them to… swallow the key!" Ashley tried to say between laughs.

"I didn't do that!" Madison said trying to cover up her moment of stupidity.

"Yeah you did!" Chelsea added with a finger point. Madison just looked at her and started giggling too.

_Hey I think I feel the limo stopping! _"Oh my god where are we?" Ashley asked before the limo even came to a complete stop. She jumped over Madison and Chelsea, who were in the way of the door, and jumped out eagerly.

When Ashley took in the sight before her she realized they were in front of the new club ON. There was a line outside a mile long, with impatient faces, just hoping and praying to get into the club. There was a red carpet with paparazzi taking pictures like crazy of some celebrities. _It's so crazy out here. It must be opening night. _Ashley thought.

"Kyla is this opening night of this club?" Ashley asked to reassure her thoughts.

"Of course! Do you think it'd be this crazy if it wasn't?" Kyla turned to the girls on her left. "And people say she's the smart one." she whispered.

"Alright so are we going to sneak into this place or what?" Carmen asked. She took the last swig of the wine bottle they had gotten for free and threw it carelessly into the limo.

Kyla scoffed. "Are you forgetting who Ashley and I are? The daughters of legendary rock star Raife Davies. We were invited to this thing." she informed Carmen.

"Oh yeah." Carmen remembered. She walked over to Ashley, put her arm around Ashley's waist, and tugged her closer. "Why did we break up again?" Carmen giggled. _Oh she did not just bring that shit up? God I can't believe how shallow she is. _Ashley pushed Carmen away from her and began walking towards the red carpet. _Whatever I'm not getting upset on my birthday. _Carmen slipped from Ashley's forceful push and her intoxicated state, but caught herself just in time. "Baby I was just joking around." Carmen yelled to her.

Kyla and Chelsea ran after Ashley and stopped her before she got too far away. Madison had other plans.

"Listen Butch!" Madison grabbed Carmen's arm and turned her around harshly. She could see Carmen's hazel eyes were already getting red and glossy. This only made her hate for the girl grow more. "I'm only putting up with your shit for Ashley's sake, but if you say anything to upset her again you're going to be walking home!" Carmen just looked at her in shock. "You got that?" Madison asked stepping closer to Carmen with an intimidating expression.

After a moment Carmen became her old, trash-talking self again. "Oh I got it Barbie." She laughed and began walking towards the red carpet to catch up with the other girls. When Carmen caught up to Chelsea, Kyla, and Ashley they had just finished taking pictures for the paparazzi and were walking inside. "Hey Ash!" Carmen said but Ashley ignored her. "Ash wait!" she said and gently grabbed her arm this time.

Ashley turned around rapidly with anger in her eyes. "We broke up because you were a shallow, inconsiderate, horrible girlfriend that cheated on me!" Ashley spat and then walked away towards the bar.

Carmen was about to follow her but Kyla and Chelsea stepped in front of her.

"Carmen you better go home." Chelsea said resolutely.

"Guys come on. I'll apologize to Ash and everything will be good again." Carmen said without worry.

"No Carmen!" Kyla yelled. "I did you a favor by inviting you tonight. But I had no idea you cheated on Ashley until now. So you need to leave before you ruin her birthday!"

"Whatever." Carmen shook her head in defeat. "I never cheated." she said in denial.

"Tell the limo driver to take you home." Kyla said and headed towards Ashley, with Chelsea following behind.

When Carmen turned around she saw Madison standing there with a cheesy grin on her face. "Look at the bright side butch… now I don't have to kick your ass for mouthing off to my best friend." Madison smirked.

"I'll get her back." Carmen said confidently. "She always comes back to me."

They exchanged evil glances before Carmen made her way out of the club. Madison walked over to the bar where the three remaining girls were talking.

"Ash I'm so sorry about that I had no idea she cheated on you." Kyla said trying to comfort her sister.

Chelsea was on Ashley's other side, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I can't believe how rude she was being. Especially on your birthday."

"I suppose I should be use to it by now." Ashley sighed. She picked up her shot glass and motioned for the bartender to get her another one.

"Ash you can't drown your sorrows in alcohol all night. Even if you are old enough to drink now." Madison said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you don't want to end up like Madison do you?" Chelsea joked.

Madison cleared her throat loudly, silently telling Chelsea to shut up. "What Chelsea means to say is finding a hot girl for a rebound hook-up is much better!"

Ashley chuckled and turned around in her stool to face Madison. "You're such a whore." she teased. Madison's jaw dropped and she slapped Ashley lightly on the arm.

"Aw I love this song!" Kyla jumped up and grabbed her sister's hand. "Let's go dance!"

"I don't know Kyla." Ashley said trying to resist Kyla's persistent pulling.

"Ash I know you love to dance and it will put you in a better mood, so you're going to dance." Kyla demanded.

_She always has to have her way the little brat! _"Aalllrriiigghhhtt." she said giving in.

All four girls grabbed each other's hands forming a chain, and made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Ashley wasn't really into it at first, but once her favorite song came on her mood changed. The girls danced and danced and danced.

_It seems like we've been dancing forever! I'm so thirsty._ Ashley thought to herself. "Hey I'm going to get a water." she yelled to Chelsea over the music.

"I'll come with you." Chelsea replied.

Madison and Kyla didn't even notice the two had left. They were too busy dancing with a couple of good looking guys they had met earlier.

"I almost thought I was going to pass out on the dance floor." Chelsea chuckled.

Ashley took a big swig of her water bottle. "Me too." she smiled.

"Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having the best time!" Ash said sincerely. "Besides the Carmen drama this night has been fantastic."

"Well it's about to get even better sister!"

Ashley turned at the sound of her sister's voice, and found her standing behind her. "What are you talking about Kyla?" Ashley looked down at her wrist watch. "It's almost twelve thirty and you still have more planned?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I do." Kyla smiled. "And I saved the best for last!" she winked at her sister and began walking towards the exit of the club. She motioned for the still stunned Ashley to follow her.

_What could she be up to now?_ Ashley thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: There is some drug use in this chapter so I guess I would rate it M**

Chapter 3

"You've got to be kidding me." Ashley was standing in front of the brick building Kyla took her to_. I can't believe were we are!_

Kyla walked up behind Ashley and put her arm around Ashley's shoulders. "I don't joke about these kind of things." Kyla chuckled.

"Kyla…" Ashley was speechless for the first time in her life. "What… what are we doing here?" Ashley looked back and forth from the building to her sister.

"Oh come on Ashley! The whole point of this night was to get you to lighten up and to celebrate." Kyla argued. "Besides… you're a lesbian. I thought you'd like naked chicks dancing around you." Kyla winked and started walking into the club.

Ashley watched her sister and Chelsea walk into the strip club, while she stood there thinking of what to do. _This is going to be awkward… isn't it? Well I could just go get a buzz going again and then see where it goes from there._

"She's right Ash." Madison said standing next to her. Ashley gave her a look, silently asking what Kyla was right about. "You do need to lighten up a little."

"Oh I'll show you two how lightened up I can be." Ashley said confidently as she strutted into the club. Madison smiled at her friend and followed her in.

Ashley and Madison both walked over to an empty table, while scanning the room for their other two friends

"Do you see them anywhere?" Madison asked looking around again.

Ashley turned to look again too, when a big pair of boobs entered her line of vision. _Oh my god._ She swallowed hard. "Umm… no. I don't see anything. I mean them." She tried correcting herself, but Madison already heard her.

Madison was about to ask Ashley what she meant when she saw the waitress with her boobs nearly in Ashley's face, which was bright red now. She was looking straight down, not moving a muscle. Madison was about to crack up, but covered her mouth, trying to hold it in.

"Can I get you lovely ladies a drink?" the woman whose boobs were in Ashley's face asked.

"I'll have an apple martini." Madison said smiling ear to ear.

"And for you beautiful?" the woman asked Ashley. She leaned down to Ashley, so her chest was even closer to Ashley's face.

Ashley still stared at the table, refusing to look up. "I'll have a vodka and cranberry please." she said in a monotone voice.

"Ok I'll be right back hun." The waitress smiled seductively and walked off.

Once she was out of ear shot Madison burst out laughing. Ashley jerked around to give Madison an evil look. Madison tried to stop her giggling. "I'm sorry Ash… but… but you should have seen your face." Her laughter started to bubble up again.

"That's so not funny Mads." Ashley leaned down in her seat and tried to hide her face. _I hope no one else saw that. _

"Alright girls I have like a hundred, one dollar bills here." Kyla said flashing the money around for them to see. She sat down next to her sister with Chelsea on her other side.

"Oh gimme some of those!" Madison demanded while holding out her hands

"Geez calm down woman." Kyla said. She counted out some money and gave it to Madison. She did the same for Ashley and Chelsea.

"Here we are ladies." The waitress set the girls drinks on the table and walked away again. However, she only got a few feet before she turned around. She leaned down and put her arm around Ashley's shoulders, making her jump up a bit. "Let me know if you need anything else." she whispered to Ashley while giving her a wink and then left.

Another fit of giggles erupted from Madison's mouth. Chelsea and Kyla looked at her strangely. "What's going on Mads?" Chelsea smiled, knowing it must be something good.

After Madison had calmed down and caught her breath, she told the other girls about the waitress' boobs being in Ashley's face. The other two girls started laughing as well. Ashley didn't care for it at first, but she soon lightened up after downing her drink.

"I think she might have a little crush on you Ash." Chelsea said playfully.

"Yeah right." Ashley smiled. "She probably just saw all those dollars Kyla has and wanted to be extra nice to get some money." she reasoned.

"The girl has a point." Madison agreed. "It seems you have more dollars than we do." she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help the ladies out." Kyla laughed drunkenly and the rest of the girls followed. "I'm so getting her to give you a lap dance before we leave!" she said to her sister.

"What?" Ashley's mouth dropped open. "No way Kyla! You do that and you're dead!" she said while pointing a stern finger at her.

"Alright alright. I won't." she said. But she had different plans going on in her head.

Just then music started pouring from the speakers and a couple girls came onto the stage to perform.

"We better get a closer seat so we can stick some money in their panties!" Chelsea said while grabbing her drink and getting up.

Ashley laughed at the usually quiet girl being so bold as she got up followed the group. They found a nice U-shaped both right next to the stage. As the strippers got closer to the front of the stage the girls cheered louder. One stripper got as close as she could to their table and kneeled down, so the girls could put money in her g-string.

"Very nice performance!" Kyla shouted to her.

"Oh I have the same thong!" Madison noted.

After Ashley downed a few more drinks she was having a great, drunken time. "Kyla." she said while putting her arm around her sister's shoulders, bringing her closer. "You were right… tthhisss is ssssoooo fun. I need to lissssthen to you more offfen." she smiled wide.

"You really do." Kyla replied, with the same goofy expression on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt the sisterly bonding…" Madison said. "… but we're all out of money."

"Well that blows." Kyla stated.

"I guess it's time to call it a night." Chelsea said with disappointment.

The girls were about to get up and leave when all the lights in the place went out. It was complete darkness except for one spotlight roaming around the room. A man's voice came streaming through the speakers. "Alright ladies and gents." The man's voice was very deep and smooth. "If you thought the show was over… well you're in for a surprise. Because tonight we have a very special young woman performing." As he finished that sentence the spotlight stopped directly on the entrance to the stage. "Please give it up for… Angel!" he said thunderously. Everyone roared with anticipation.

"Ok we have to stay and see this!" Madison said excitedly. The rest of the girls sat down, equally anxious to see who this girl was.

The girl opened the curtains and walked on stage. She was cloaked in a black cape with a hood over her head. She was so mysterious, but the good kind of mysterious. The kind where you can't wait for the person to reveal themselves because you know you're going to be amazed by that person. In one swift motion her cloak was removed, revealing golden blonde hair and a toned body, clad in the whitest of lingerie. In that one moment time seemed to stop for Ashley. She was instantly mesmerized by the woman's outer beauty.

_She's like an angel. I guess that's why her name is "Angel". _Ashley thought. _Why does she look so familiar? _That thought disappeared when, Angel started her performance. Ashley physically was not able to take her eyes off of her. Every movement she made, Ashley's eyes followed.

"I think I'm in love." Ashley practically drooled

"What?" Kyla asked astounded while the other two girls looked at her in shock as well.

"Oh my god did I say that out loud?" Ashley asked rhetorically.

"Oh yeah!" Madison said while nodding her head.

Ashley just giggled as a blush crept on her face. She knew there was no way she was going to recover from that one. She was too inebriated to come up with a good excuse. She didn't care though. All she wanted to do was watch the beautiful woman dance forever.

Butterflies started invading Ashley's stomach as the woman made her way closer to their table. She started dancing, ever so gracefully against a pole, as her eyes connected with Ashley's. _Blue eyes. My favorite color. _Normally Ashley would immediately avert her eyes, but in her drunken stupor, she stared dreamily back at her. The woman gave Ashley a sexy smirk as she walked away to work the crowd on the other side. Throughout the woman's performance, her and Ashley exchanged many glances, which didn't go unnoticed by Ashley's sister and friends.

When it was all over "Angel" got a standing ovation. Ashley was the first to stand up and applaud, even though she was finding it hard to stand still as the room swayed. As the woman collected the sexy lingerie she had taken off throughout her performance, Ashley still could not shake the thought of how familiar she looked. She was trying to think of where she knew her from, when she realized the woman was no longer on stage.

"Shit! Money!" Ashley said as she ran, as best she could, over to an atm, conveniently located in the strip club.

"What the hell?" Madison questioned as she and the other girls watched Ashley. She returned to the table just as quickly as she had left it with five hundred dollars in her hand. "What are you doing with all that money Ash?" Madison asked.

Ashley looked around the room, looking for the woman who felt so familiar to her. "I want to tip her."

"You're crazy?" Kyla laughed finding her sister's actions hilarious.

"Aww she really is in love." Madison teased.

"Are you sure you want to give her that much?" Kyla asked now sounding concerned.

"Why not?" Ashley replied. "She's so beautiful." she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Let's go find her then!" Chelsea said readily.

"I freakin love you all." Ashley hugged the three girls once they all stood up.

"No... air..." Kyla said in a bit of a squeaky voice.

Ashley let go quickly. "Sorry." she laughed loudly.

"I bet she's backstage." Chelsea said.

"Where's backstage?" Ashley twirled around and almost fell over until Chelsea caught her.

"Is it over there with the huge muscular guy blocking the door?" Kyla asked pointing to a dark corner.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chelsea replied.

"I could take him." Madison said assertively as she began walking towards the body guard. The other girls followed, giggling the whole way. "Watch this ladies." she said before they got completely over to the body guard. "Hey there officer." she said smoothly while sliding her index finger down his chest.

He was caucasian, about 6'3", with light brown hair. He seemed to be in his twenties, with big muscles and a haircut like he was in the army. He had a very serious expression on his face. "I'm not an officer." he corrected her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought a strong man like you had to be in law enforcement." she giggled and batted her eye lashes. He made no movements and kept the stern look on his face. "So what's your name?"

"I'm sorry miss but you and your friends need to leave this area." he said while removing her hand from his chest.

--

"I don't think this is going to work." Chelsea whispered to the sisters as they watched the body guard move Madison away.

"Jusss give it time." Ashley stated. _Madison always gets what she wants. She's like me._ She thought to herself.

--

"Will you please tell me your name first?" she asked seductively.

Realizing he wasn't going to get rid of her, he muttered, "Lucas."

"Well Lucas. Can I make a deal with you?" she said as she pulled his shirt, forcing him closer to her. By this time Lucas was intrigued.

"Let's hear it." he said while cupping her elbows in his hands.

--

"What did I tell you Chelsea?" Ashley nudged her friend in her ribs a bit too hard. "What did I tell you!"

"Ow Ash not so hard!" She rubbed her side soothingly.

"I didn't know Madison had so much game." Kyla said surprised. "Then again she is a slut." she giggled drunkenly.

The girls saw Madison whisper something in his ear and watched his face go from serious to goofy in a minute. He nodded his head at Madison, agreeing with her deal. Then she turned around and waved the girls over to them. Ashley walked over fast, anxious to see her angel again. As they stopped in front of Madison, Lucas disappeared backstage.

"Ok here's the plan." Madison said. "And you are so going to owe me for this." she said directly to Ashley.

"Whatever you want I'll do it!" Ashley said without hesitation.

"Ok. So he went backstage to get the woman of your dreams, which is so weird by the way, because you told me before you would never date a stripper." she started rambling.

"Mads get to the point!" Ashley said impatiently.

"Ok so he's going to bring her out here and she is going to give you a lap dance!" Madison said excitedly while clapping her hands. "And then you can give her all the money you want!"

Ashley stood there with her jaw practically hitting the floor. "Are you... are you ttthherious?" she slurred.

"Of course I am!" she said confidently.

Ashley's facial expression went from excited to worried. "Mads I want to give her money. I can get a lap dance… I don't even know her... I'm drunk... I'm nervous and… oh god..." She fell back on a chair and started thumping her foot on the floor.

"What's going on with her?" Chelsea asked Madison and Kyla.

"She's scared." Kyla stated and shrugged her shoulders. Kyla chuckled and both girls gave her a confused look. "It's kinda funny... she's never like this." she giggled again.

The girls continued watching her in amusement, as she turned in the direction of the door and froze. They swiftly turned to see what she was looking at and saw Lucas with the dancer Ashley had fallen for. He was pointing in their direction and telling her something.

--

The girl closed the door behind her. "Luke are you insane?" the dancer asked raising her voice at him.

"Are you?" he retorted. "Spencer that girl is gorgeous… not to mention she's going to give you five hundred bucks for a lap dance."

She turned around to hide her face from him. "I can't do it Luke." She started biting her nails anxiously.

"Look Spenc." He grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him again. "It's her birthday and they have spent a lot of money tonight. I didn't want to bring this up, but if you don't you know Hugo will get mad." Spencer looked down and shook her head, knowing he was right. "Remember what happened last time you made him mad?" he asked hesitantly.

Spencer looked up at him with watery eyes. "I know." she sighed, letting out the breath she had been holding in. "Ok… just give me a minute please." Lucas gave her a look. "I'll be right out I promise." she assured him.

"Ok." He walked out the door and left her in the dressing room alone.

She sat down at her vanity and took a tiny zip-lock baggy out of her purse. She poured the white, powered contents out onto the table, got a razor blade, and started chopping the tiny crystals up. Once she thought it looked good she rolled up a twenty dollar bill and sucked the drug up her nostril. Then she got a tissue and whipped her nose off. After a few moments of letting the coke take over her body she walked confidently out the door.

--

"Asss you're going to be fa... fine." Kyla rubbed her sister's arm comfortingly, as they sat back down at their table.

"Here's your shot of teq." Chelsea said putting the alcohol in Ashley's hand. She took it a second later without hesitation. _It tastes more like water now._

"I heard there's a birthday girl at this table who needs a lap dance." Spencer said as soon as she reached the gorgeous brunette she remembered from her childhood.

Ashley turned around ever so slowly in her chair. She found enough courage to lift her head and look into the deep blue eyes of the woman that took her breath away. They both kept staring into each other's eyes. Feeling awkward, Chelsea and Kyla excused themselves. Madison was already talking to the cute body guard, Lucas.

Spencer took a seat next to her. "So… you must be the birthday girl." Spencer assumed.

Ashley smiled shyly at her. "Hi." was all Ashley could come up with in that moment. She shook her head, realizing how stupid she sounded. "I mean yeah… it's my birthday."

Spencer smiled and nodded at her. "Come with me." Spencer held out her hand for Ashley to take.

Ashley was confused but didn't want to pass up a chance to hold Spencer's hand, so she stood up and took it. The moment their hands met a spark flew up Ashley's arm. Her concern about where she was being taken became erased from her memory. She was soon knocked out of her daze when she realized Spencer had lead her into a private room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Relax." Spencer said noticing the apprehensive look on Ashley's face. "This is where we do all the lap dances. Boss says it's better to do it in private for the customer." she explained.

"Ok." Ashley said quietly.

"Sit down." Spencer instructed.

Ashley did what Spencer told her and sat on a comfy red couch. _I hope they sanitize this couch. _She watched Spencer walk over to the door to dim the lights and put her robe on a hanger. Once Spencer turned around Ashley noticed she was only wearing the white thong she had on earlier. Nothing else, except maybe a slight blush on her cheeks. _Is she blushing because of me? Probably because you're gawking at her like some psycho stalker! _No matter how hard she tried Ashley couldn't look away, even if Spencer was practically nude. Spencer moved over to the other side of the room and turned the stereo on. Candy Shop by 50 Cent came streaming out of the speakers. Ashley noticed Spencer took her time making her way over to her.

"You… uhh… you don't have to." Ashley said referring to Spencer giving her a lap dance.

Spencer closed the distance between them and straddled Ashley on the couch. "Yes I do." she whispered in the brunette's ear.

Ashley shuddered from the feeling of Spencer's warm breath on her neck and ear. _Wait why would she have to do this?_ She didn't have time to think about what Spencer meant because she had started grinding on her already. She moved perfectly to the beat of the music, like she had done this many times before. Ashley just stared into her eyes, as she sat with her hands by her side. _She is so beautiful._

Spencer got up off the couch and turned around to do a little booty shake for Ashley. Then she remembered her boss liked his girls to get the customers involved. So when Spencer turned back around to grind into Ashley again, she took Ashley's hands and put them on her hips. She had no idea she was going to feel what she was feeling after she did that. Her body shook slightly from the chills Ashley's hands gave her. She continued dancing while trying to conceal the new feelings Ashley was giving her.

Ashley got up enough courage to move her hands, slowly, up and down Spencer's outer thighs. _Her legs are as soft as silk. _She thought. When she noticed Spencer shiver and tense up a little, she immediately removed her hands, not knowing if Spencer wanted them there anymore.

_I can't take this anymore. _Spencer thought as she suddenly jumped up and turned the stereo off. Then she hurried over to the door and put her robe back on.

_Shit what did I do now! _"I'm ssssorry." Ashley said quickly as she stood from the couch.

"For what?" Spencer asked, still facing away from Ashley.

"Whatever I did to upset you." A moment went by and Spencer said nothing. "I've never had one of these before. Sorry if I wasn't suppose to touch you. Your legs are really sexy though." she explained with a giggle at the end. A second later she actually heard what she said. _Damn I need to stop talking when I'm this intoxicated! _She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I mean... I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Then Spencer mumbled, "I wanted you to."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I said don't worry about it." Spencer said turning around to face the brunette.

_I don't think that's what she said. _"Ok… here." Ashley pulled the five hundred dollars out of her back pocket and handed it to Spencer. Spencer just looked at the money. "It's your tip. For your show and the lap dance." she said while still holding out the money.

Spencer finally took it and counted it. "Five hundred dollars?" Spencer exclaimed.

Ashley averted her eyes from Spencer's gaze. "I really liked it... your show I mean." she said timidly while another blush crept up her cheeks. _Ugh why am I drunk! What happened to my game? I feel like such a loser right now._

Spencer giggled. "Most people do… seeing as how I take my clothes off." she said straightforwardly.

"It wasn't that." Ashley added fast.

_Hmm… she's not as shallow as I thought she was._ _I shouldn't take this money… but I really need it. _Spencer walked towards Ashley until they were just inches apart. She leaned in and gave Ashley a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." she said sincerely while locking eyes with the younger woman.

Ashley was shocked to say the least. Mostly from the tingles on the part of her cheek Spencer had kissed. _I want to kiss her. _Ashley thought as she stared at the full, pink lips of the blonde in front of her. _What the hell… I'll blame it on the alcohol._ Ashley started leaning closer and closer to Spencer who wasn't showing any sign of turning away. Once her lips reached Spencer's, Ashley was in heaven. Her lips were as soft and moist as Ashley imagined them to be. It was a slow and sensual kiss, but Ashley found herself wanting more. She reached her hands up to Spencer's face, trying to pull her closer and deepen the kiss, when Spencer pushed her away.

"What are you doing Ashley?" Spencer asked frustrated, while stepping back a few feet.

"I…" The brunette paused, realizing what Spencer had just said. "Wait… you know my name?" she asked curiously.

Spencer's eyes widened at the recognition of what she had let slip out. _Damn it why did I have to say her name? Come on think of something to say! Who am I kidding... I can't think when I'm high!_ She had no other choice but to open the door and run out of the room.

"Wait!" Ashley shouted while running after her.

There wasn't many people in the club this early in the morning, but there were still enough to cause a scene. Spencer finally reached the door to the backstage area and closed it tightly.

Lucas jerked away from Madison once he heard the door opening. Then he noticed the troubled look on his friend's face. "What the hell happened Spencer?"

"Nothing." she said hurriedly while putting on her normal clothes and grabbing her purse. "I'm gonna go now since my shift's over."

"Wait don't leave!" Ashley said after almost falling into the room. Spencer quickly turned and hid behind a curtain, hoping Ashley didn't see her.

"Whoa calm down miss." Lucas stepped in front of her before she could reach Spencer. "You can't be back here."

"That's bullshit! My friend is back here with you!" she shouted while trying to pass Lucas. However, he grabbed her arms and held her in place. "I just want to apologize to her." she said, finally giving up on trying to get by the muscular man.

Lucas looked backstage and saw Spencer standing behind the curtain, listening to the conversation. Ashley couldn't see her from where she was standing. Lucas looked at Spencer questioningly and she shook her head, implying she didn't want to talk to Ashley.

"I'm sorry but she left already." he lied.

Ashley's head fell in defeat. Then she took out a pen and a piece of paper from her purse and wrote on it. "Can you give her this?" Ashley asked as she folded the paper and gave it to Lucas.

"Sure." he said with a nod.

"Thank you." she said solemnly as she walked out the door.

"I better go see if she's alright." Madison said stepping in front of Lucas.

"Ok." Now it was Lucas' turn to be sad.

"You have my number." Madison stated while walking backwards to the door. "Call me sometime." She winked at him and opened the door. She stopped abruptly. "And tell your friend that she should really give Ashley a chance. She's not like other girls." she said knowing Spencer hadn't left and was hiding. She turned around and exited the room.

Lucas turned in the direction of his friend. "The coast is clear."

Spencer came out of her hiding place. "Thanks for covering for me."

"That's what friends do." He shrugged. "She left this for you." Lucas handed her the note Ashley had given him.

She took the note, but decided not to open it yet. "I'm gonna head home now." She turned around and began walking towards the back door of the club.

"You're not going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked while motioning to the place Ashley was standing moments ago.

"Maybe another night." Spencer gave him a small smile and walked out.

--

As Madison walked to the exit of the club she noticed Ashley standing there talking to the, now fully-clothed, big-breasted waitress who was flirting with her earlier. She stopped in her tracks, as not to interrupt anything that was going on. If anything was going on. She saw the woman give Ashley a piece of paper and then a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she walked away.

"You so have some explaining to do girl." Madison teased as she stopped in front of Ashley. She noticed her friend looked upset. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked as she put her hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley just looked down and shook her head. "Come on." she said guiding her outside and into the limo. The driver noticed the girls approaching and opened their door. "Take us back to Ashley's house please." she said as her and Ashley got inside.

"Right away ma'am." he said while closing the door.

As Madison sat down she noticed Kyla and Chelsea were already lying on the long, leather seats, passed out. "I guess they couldn't hang with the big dogs." she chuckled and looked over to Ashley. She had her head propped up on the window looking ready to pass out her self. Madison smiled slightly at her best friend. She grabbed her and made Ashley lean on her shoulder, so she would be more comfortable. The four girls rode home in silence.

-- The Next Morning --

It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon and Kyla decided it was time to wake her sister up. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Kyla teased as she entered Ashley's room. She found her sister tossing and turning, and mumbling incoherently, like she was having a nightmare. She walked over and sat beside her. "Ashley!" she said loudly. No response. "Ashley wake up!" she said louder while shaking her sister gently.

"NO DON'T GO!" Ashley yelled while rising up in a sitting position. She scared Kyla so much she jumped back and fell off the bed. Ashley rubbed her eyes and looked at Kyla with confusion. "What are you doing?"

Kyla rose from the floor, breathing heavily, with her hand on her chest. "I came in here to tell you we made breakfast when I saw you having a nightmare. I tried to wake you and then you screamed "DON'T GO" and sat up all fast." She paused and sat back down on the bed. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She let out a small laugh about what just happened.

"Sorry." Ashley still sat there with a perplexed look on her face.

"It's ok. Anyways why don't you come downstairs and eat something." Kyla suggested.

"Huh?" Ashley asked.

"I said you should come and eat something. It's almost one o'clock." Kyla repeated.

Ashley rubbed her head with her right hand, trying to sooth her headache. "Yeah… I'll be there in a minute." she said slowly. Her mind was still on the dream she was woken up from. Kyla gave her sister and strange look and then left the room. _That was a crazy dream… from what I can remember anyway. I just wish I could remember more._ She decided to forget about it when she realized her stomach was growling. _Ok time for some food. _She thought as she got up and headed downstairs.

"So did you guys make out?" Ashley heard Chelsea ask from the kitchen.

Madison was a little taken back from Chelsea's bluntness. "I don't kiss and tell." she said smiling from ear to ear.

"She did." Ashley stated knowingly, while entering the kitchen.

All heads turned to her. "What? How do you know what I did or didn't do?"

"Take notes ladies." she said to Kyla and Chelsea. She walked over to her best friend and gestured to her cheesy facial expression. "This is Madison's 'I got some' face." Ashley smiled knowing she was absolutely right.

The girls laughed as Madison playfully hit Ashley on the arm. "I hate that you know me so well!" she said faking anger. She walked away and hopped up on a bar stool Ashley had next to the island in her kitchen. She picked up a piece of steamy sausage from a plate and devoured it. Ashley smiled to herself at how fast she ate her sausage. _Stop being perverted Ashley._ "So enough about me. What happened with you…" she said referring to Ashley. "… and the girl of your dreams."

Ashley shook her head. "Nothing happened." she said nonchalantly.

"I don't buy that for a second." Chelsea said with a head shake.

"Yeah and what the hell were you dreaming about this morning when you scared the shit out of me?" Kyla added.

"Oh and what happened with Big-Boobs-Magee who was flirting with you all night?" Madison piped up again.

"What is this twenty questions?" Ashley chuckled while putting some eggs and bacon on a plate.

"Come on Ash we're your best friends! Give us the details already so we don't have to beg!" said her sister.

Ashley gave her a look and started walking into her living room, plate full of yummy breakfast food in hand. "Are you guys coming in here or what?" she shouted to them. All three girls hurried after their friend with excitement on their faces.

"So what do you want to know first?" Ashley asked with a mouth full of cheesy eggs. Everyone spread out on the large, black sectional.

"Big-Boobs-Magee!" Kyla shouted out. The rest of the girls cracked up laughing. "What I really like the nickname." she giggled.

"What do you want to know about her?" Ashley wasn't going to make giving out this information easy. Especially when it comes to talking about her crush on the mysterious stripper.

"What was she talking to you about before we left?" Madison asked.

"She said that she thought I was beautiful and she wants to take me out." Ashley admitted. "She gave me her number and told me to call her if I wanted." she added, already knowing that was the next question Madison would ask.

"So are you going to?" Chelsea wondered.

Ashley took a moment to think about that one. "I don't know."

"You don't know because you're in love with the "Angel", aren't you?" Kyla joked. Ashley couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face, and the far-off, dreamy look she got from just thinking about her. "Ok I don't need an answer for that one." Kyla chuckled.

"Shut up Kyla!" Ashley said now completely embarrassed.

"What happened between you two." Madison saw the puzzled look on Ashley's face. "In that private room? I know something bad must have happened when you chased her backstage." Madison elaborated.

Ashley sighed heavily and put her now empty plate on the coffee table. "I kissed her." she said frankly.

"You what?", "Are you serious?", "How did that happen?" Kyla, Chelsea, and Madison shouted all at once.

"Ok everybody just chill and let me explain!" Ashley yelled back. "Alright…" she said while taking a deep breath. "So she took me in the private room where everybody goes to get lap dances I guess. She did her thing and then I gave her the money."

"All of it?" Kyla interrupted.

"Yes all of it Kyla!" she answered with a hint of irritation. "So she took the money and then said thank you and gave me a kiss on the check." Ashley said while smiling. "Then we just had this moment…" she trailed off thinking about how to describe it. "We locked eyes and I just felt like I already knew her. She looked so beautiful, yet so lost and hurt. I instantly wanted to take care of her and make her feel better. And then I kissed her. I know I shouldn't have but I was really drunk and wasn't thinking. But she kissed me back... at first anyway, then she pushed me away and ran out of the room." Ashley's face fell. "I wanted to apologize to her so I ran after her… but I was too late." she said softly. "I had that body guard give her my number and that was that."

"Wow…" Chelsea didn't know what to say.

"I've never _ever _heard you talk about a girl like that before." Madison said stunned.

"Me neither." Kyla agreed. "So what about the dream?" she asked getting directly to the point.

"It's all a little fuzzy now." Ashley said honestly. "But I do remember dreaming about a girl."

"That's surprising." Madison said sarcastically.

"Not like that you retard!" Ashley laughed and threw a pillow at Madison's head. "In the dream I was young… like nine or something… and this girl looked like a younger version of the stripper I got a lap dance from. We were playing together in my room, when suddenly she started running away from me. I tried to run as fast as I could but I could never catch her. That's when I woke up."

"Interesting… very interesting." Kyla said while tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Indeed it is." Chelsea added.

Ashley stood up and started walking towards to stairs. "Are you guys satisfied with your interrogation now?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Whoa where'd that come from?" asked Madison.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Ashley's voice softened. "I'm just hung over and tired. I'm going back to sleep." With that said she vanished upstairs, leaving her friends behind.

"Were we really being annoying?" asked Chelsea worried.

Kyle shook her head and rolled her eyes. "She's always bitchy when she doesn't get enough sleep.

"I don't think that's it." Madison stated while starring at the stairs Ashley had just wondered up. She turned back to the girls. "I think she's really upset about that girl at the club last night. You guys should have seen the look on her face when she found out the stripper left already." she said sympathetically.

"Ash was talking about her like she was in love already." Chelsea agreed.

"But that's crazy. She is so not Ashley's type." Kyla exclaimed.

"Maybe that doesn't matter to her anymore." Madison stated.

There was a pause between the girls. Then Chelsea spoke up again. "Well I better head home." she said while getting up from the couch and gathering her things. "I've got a date tonight and I need to take a shower." she wiggled her eyebrows at her friends.

"Oooohhhh!" both Madison and Kyla teased at the same time. I slight blush crept on to Chelsea's cheeks.

"I better get going too." Madison said. She started following Chelsea to the door. "Tell Ashley if she needs anything to call me." she said to Ashley's little sister.

"Sure." Kyla nodded. "See you girls later." She waved to them as they walked to their cars and left.

Kyla closed the door and leaned against the back of it. "I better go see if the sister is ok." she said to herself. She walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to her sister's door. She knocked softly a few times.

"Come in." she heard Ashley mutter.

"Hey Ash." she said with a small smile. Ashley just looked at her, and then moved back to her previous position of starring out the window. "Are you ok big sister?" she asked concerned. She walked over and took a seat on the wooden bench, which was covered in a light blue, fluffy cushion, next to Ashley.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ashley said trying to cover up her real emotions.

"I'm not buying that." Kyla stated. _Ugh why can't I have a sister who doesn't care about me? _Ashley thought. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kyla asked.

"Yes I know that." Ashley sighed.

"So you just better tell me what's going on now because you know I'll just keep bugging you." Kyla smiled cutely.

_I definitely know that's right._ "What you said downstairs… about you never remembering me talking about a girl like that before. I tried remembering if I ever had before and you were right." She paused. "I was just sitting here trying to think of the last time I felt like this about a girl."

"Couldn't think of one could you?" asked Kyla. Ashley shook her head no. "So do something about it then. Go find her and talk to her."

"Kyla I gave her my number last night and told her to call me if she wanted."

"And…" Kyla said waiting for further explanations for her sister.

"And it's only been one night so obviously she hasn't called yet. I doubt she will." Ashley said dejectedly.

Kyla started rubbing her back. "Don't think like that Ash. I'm sure she'll call soon."

Ashley shrugged, hoping Kyla was right. "Maybe."

"Ashley listen to me." she said taking her sister's hand in hers. "You are the smartest, prettiest, awesomest person I know. You need to remember that."

"Awesomest?" Ashley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not good a grammar." the younger brunette laughed.

Ashley smiled at her sister's goofiness. She was so grateful to have a sister like her to cheer her up when she was down. "I love you Ky." She grabbed her sister by the shoulders and gave her a strong hug.

"I love you too Ash." Kyla mumbled into Ashley's wavy hair. They pulled apart a moment later. "Well I better head home." she sighed and stood up. Ashley could tell she didn't want to go home at all. "You know how Mom and Dad get when I'm home later than I say." She said irritated and gave an eye roll.

"Alright." Ashley got up to walk her sister to the door.

Kyla grabbed her things off the living room couch and headed for the door. "I'll see you later." she said as she started walking outside.

"Oh don't forget my graduation tomorrow!" Ashley called out to her from the front door.

"I won't." she called back and got in her white mercedes benz.

Ashley waved goodbye and watched her drive off until she was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashley struggled to get through the crowd of people, mostly her classmates all dressed in the same black cap and gown she had on. The only difference between her and the rest of the students is she had a yellow sash around her shoulders that let everyone know she was the Valedictorian. As she pushed passed a couple fellow graduates already making plans to get "wasted", she came to a clearing and found her family waiting for her.

Ashley's mother, Christine, was the first to run up to her. "Oh Ashley I am so proud of you!" she said while wrapping her in a hug. "Your speech was perfect."

"Thanks Mom." she said once her mother released her from her death grip.

"Get over here and give your old man a hug." Ashley's Dad, Raife, spoke with a wave of his arm.

Ashley smiled brightly. It had been a while since she had seen her father in person. "Hey Dad!"

"I'm very proud of you kiddo." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you got to come today." She let go of her father she missed so much. "I know your really busy with the new album."

"Well I couldn't miss seeing my oldest daughter graduate from college as Valedictorian, now could I?" he said while ruffling Ashley's hair.

Kyla, who had been standing beside her parents, crossed her arms and looked away. "But you could miss my art show." she muttered bitterly.

No one else heard her but Ashley, who looked over at her sister with a hint of guilt in her eyes. "Thanks for coming Ky." She wrapped her sister in a hug that meant much more than it usually does. "It really means a lot to me." she whispered in her ear.

Kyla finally gave in and reciprocated the hug, realizing it wasn't her sister's fault that their parents loved Ashley more. "You know I wouldn't miss it." She smiled softly at her sister once they pulled apart.

"Alright, let's take some pictures!" Christine said excitedly as she pulled a digital camera out of her purse.

Ashley was about to argue, but figured her mother wouldn't take no for an answer.

The first picture Christine took was of Ashley with Raife's arm around her shoulders and Kyla on her other side. Then next picture, Christine had Kyla take which was of Ashley with both her parents' arms around her and proud smiles on their faces. The third, the brunette sisters were hugging each other with matching grins. After Christine insisted on taking some pictures of Ashley with a few of her classmates they were headed to a family dinner.

"So where are we going Dad?" Ashley asked as the four of them sat in her Dad's escalade.

"The best italian place in town, of course."

"It's been so long, I thought you might have forgotten my favorite food, old man." She punched her Dad playfully on his arm.

"Even if I'm _older_ than you, I'm still the hippest Father you know." He pointed his finger forward and looked at her in the rearview mirror, smirking_._

She met his eyes in the mirror and also smirked, which looked very similar to the man who fathered her.

"What's my favorite food Dad?" Kyla asked as she leaned over the center console in the front seat to get a better look at her father. The look on her face showed that she knew he wasn't going to get it right.

Raife fidgeted in his seat and changed his hand on the steering wheel from his left to his right. "Well it's... seafood, right?" He looked to his right and looked at his youngest daughter's face. She wore a frown. Ashley knew what Kyla was doing and prayed her Father would get the next one right. "Oh I know..." he snapped his fingers together. "It's..."

Christine layed on hand on Raife's shoulder. "Oh Raife, you're thinking too hard. You know it's Mexican food." She turned slightly and gave Kyla a big smile. "Right sweetie?"

Kyla sat back in her seat and shook her head. "It's Chinese." she spoke with hostility.

The car ride was completely silent after that. Ashley felt so bad for Kyla. She knew her parents had only wanted one child, but one day Kyla happened. She knew her parents considered herself practically perfect, and considered Kyla the 'wild child'. She had always been the one that excelled in school and worked hard. Kyla was smart, but never put the effort in her school work. She excelled in other areas, like art and dance. However, her parents never saw it that way. _Kind of ironic considering my Dad has never worked a regular nine to five job in his life._ She thought. _But despite their lack of knowledge and understanding for Kyla they have to love her just the same, right?_

Ashley reached across the middle seat and took her sister's hand into hers. Kyla looked up at her with more sadness in her eyes than she had seen in awhile. She gave Kyla a sympathetic smile and a squeeze of her hand. Kyla somber gaze turned back to the street lights out the window. _I hope she doesn't resent me for this._

Dinner was less than enjoyable for everyone. Although, Ashley was overjoyed at graduating college and seeing her parents, mostly her Dad, and having some quality family time, she still couldn't help but feel bad for Kyla. The mood that overtook everyone in the car had followed them into the restaurant, making dinner a bit awkward.

After what felt like and eternity for Ashley, dinner was over.

"Thank you for coming Dad." the graduate said after pulling away from Raife's hug.

"I already told you, I wouldn't miss it for the world." he confirmed.

Ashley turned to her mother. "Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome. I love you." Christine said sincerely.

She looked between both her parents. "I love you both too."

"Let's go Kyla." Christine said as she walked back to the car with Raife.

Kyla stood still in front of her older sister. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Her eyes were pleading with Ashley's similar brown ones.

"Of course you can." Ashley put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "You know you don't have to ask Ky."

"KYLA!" Raife shouted from inside the black SUV.

Ashley saw Kyla's face cringe from their father's yelling. "Stay here." she told her firmly. Ashley walked over to the passenger side window of the Escalade. "Hey I'm gonna have Kyla stay with me tonight, ok?"

"Ashley, she has school tomorrow morning. I don't want her to think she can skip out because she's at your condo." her mother said.

"I promise I won't let her skip out Mom." Christine took a moment to think. "Come on Mom you can trust me." Ashley smiled.

"Oh alright." she smiled back.

"Cool!" Ashley smiled wide and walked back to Kyla.

"Kyla!" Christine yelled. Kyla looked back at her mother without saying anything. "Don't try and coerce your sister into going out and partying or anything else of that nature." she warned.

Kyla was already so angry with her parents she didn't bother replying to her mother. She gave her a curt nod as they drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry about all that Ky." Ashley said while putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever." Kyla looked away, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. That she wasn't extremely hurt on the inside. Ashley knew she was upset, but didn't press her about it.

"Come on." she tugged Kyla towards her car. "Let's get in some baggy sweat pants and t-shirts, lay down on the couch and watch movies all night."

Kyla looked up with a shimmer of hope in her eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

"I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

Kyla smiled softly. "Alright let's go."

-- 5 Days Later --

"Ash… your phone has been glued to your hand for a week. What is with you?" Madison asked while she checked herself out in Ashley's mirror.

"She hasn't called me yet." Ashley said with disappointment.

"Who?" Madison turned around to find Ashley giving her an 'isn't it obvious' look. "Oh the stripper?"

"Yeah." Ashley fell down on her bed and laid on her back. "And don't call her 'the stripper' please." she said while using finger quotes.

"Why not? It is her job." Madison argued as she jumped on the bed next to Ashley, lying on her stomach. She leaned on her elbows and started flipping through a magazine.

"I don't know… it just sounds… weird. She seems too good to be a stripper."

"Ash… not to kick you when your down or anything, but you don't know anything about her." she reasoned.

Ashley groaned. "I know." She rolled over on her stomach and stuffed her head in her pillow. "I'm so pathetic."

Madison looked up from her magazine and started rubbing Ashley's back comfortingly. "Why don't _you_ call _her_?"

"Because I never got her number. I don't even know if she has a cell phone." she explained.

"Oh." Madison didn't know what to say next. Then a thought popped into her head. "Hey why don't you go back to the club and talk to her!"

Ashley picked her head up from her pillow. _Why didn't I think about that before?_ "You don't think that's too desperate-looking?"

"No." Madison shook her head. "If you went the next day it would've been but it's been a week! You should be proud of yourself for waiting so long." she smiled wide.

"Shut up!" both girls giggled.

"Just go for it Ashy. What have you got to lose?" Madison asked honestly.

Ashley looked straight into her best friend's green eyes. "You're right."

-- That Night --

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Ashley thought as she stood outside of the strip club she was at just a week ago. She had been standing there for at least fifteen minutes. She watched as men came and went. Some drunk, some high on who knows what, and some with a cheesy grin as if they had just gotten laid._ Maybe I shouldn't do this. She clearly doesn't want to talk to me. Otherwise she would have called right? I can't do this._ She started walking back towards her car when she noticed her cell phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" she answered, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Stop being a fuckin pussy!" Kyla teased.

Ashley stopped in her tracks. "Kyla?"

"The one and only."

Ashley laughed. "Who do you think you are calling and uttering obscenities at me?" she retorted.

"Just go back to the club and talk to that girl god damn it!" Kyla ordered.

Ashley looked around the street confused. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, but Madison told me what you were doing and I knew you'd chicken out." she said boldly.

"I'm not… I'm not chickening out." she said quietly.

Kyla chuckled, obviously not believing her. "Just get your ass in that club Ash! Remember, your Ashley Davies, the daughter of a legendary rock star, who always gets straight A's, and is going to be the best lawyer in L.A." Kyla said trying to give her sister an ego boost. "You have always been able to get any girl you want."

"Thanks little sis. I needed to hear that." she said genuinely.

"Well you'll never hear it again, so you better run along." she joked.

Ashley giggled and shook her head. "Bye Ky." She hung up before her sister had a chance to reply.

She turned around and sauntered over to the club with a new found confidence. _Kyla's right! I can so do this. I'm Ashley Davies for Christ sake!_ Before she walked in she noticed a man selling flowers on the street corner. _Oh flowers! Those are always a sweet gift. _

"Can I get the biggest bouquet you have?" she asked the old, grungy man.

The man slowly bent over and grabbed the bouquet. _Poor guy. He must sell these for a living. _"Here you go young lady." the man said hoarsely. "That will be twenty five dollars."

Ashley looked in her wallet to see what kind of cash she had on her. She only had a fifty dollar bill. She handed it to the man and took the flowers from his hand. "Keep the change." she smiled while walking away.

"Thank you kindly." He did his best to yell to her.

She walked backwards for a moment to wave to the old man. When she turned forward, she was back in the same spot she stood a minute ago. Only this time she was ready to go in. _Here goes nothing. _She thought while reaching for the handle and opening the door.

It was dimly lit inside with red lanterns on the tables. Smoke from cigars and cigarettes gave the room a foggy look. There were a few girls on the stage doing there usual routine. Some intoxicated, men were taking up residence in the front row. _It's funny how they actually think they have a chance with these girls. Well… some of them anyway. Hopefully not the one I came here for._

Ashley looked around for the girl she so desperately needed to talk to. She was nowhere to be seen. Still standing near the front door, she looked to her right and saw the familiar face of the body guard, Lucas. He was wearing a tight, black, t-shirt and jeans. He almost blended in with the black wall behind him. _I'll go ask him where she is._

"Hey. Remember me?" she asked once she was close to him.

It took him a moment to remember her "The birthday girl from last week." he stated.

"Yup that's me." she grinned.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked bluntly.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me where the woman I got a lap dance from is."

He paused in thought. "You're not a stalker, are you?" he joked.

Ashley let out a slight giggle. "No I swear I'm not. I just haven't heard from her and I would really like to talk to her." She looked directly into his eyes so he would know how serious she was.

"She's backstage… but you know the rules. You can't go back there." Ashley's head fell to the ground as he said those words. Lucas couldn't stand seeing Ashley so sad. He had a soft spot for beautiful women. "How about I make you a deal." Ashley's head rose quickly, but she didn't say anything in fear she might not hear what Lucas was about to say. "I'll tell her someone needs a lap dance. You can go in the back room and talk to her when she comes in."

Ashley's face lit up like a child a Christmas day after she heard Lucas' plan. "That sounds amazing! Thank you so much!" she said while jumping up and hugging him with one arm, the flowers still in her other hand.

He let out a small chuckle. "Ok ok." he said patting her back gently. "Look, I'm only doing this because it seems like you really like her. But as her close friend, that cares about her, I need to say one thing."

"Of course." She nodded for him to continue.

"She really needs a good person in her life, so if you hurt her you're going to have to deal with me." he said seriously.

"I promise I only have the best of intentions." she said sincerely.

"Good answer." he smiled. "Alright go to the back room and I'll go get her."

Ashley nodded. "Thank you so much!" she said while Lucas entered the backstage area.

She walked off to the private room with a huge grin on her face. _Madison picked a good guy this time._ She thought, surprisingly, while entering the private room she was in last night. She took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Memories of last night came flooding into her head. She remembered how beautiful Spencer looked, even though she seemed tired and uneasy. She remembered the kiss they shared. However brief a moment it was, Spencer still managed to take Ashley's breath away.

Ashley rapidly woke up from her day dream when she heard the door creaking. She saw the familiar white, silk robe, and the long blonde locks of hair. She rose to her feet with the flowers in hand. She put on the sexiest smile she could muster and waited for Spencer's reaction to her.

Once Spencer's eyes connected with the brunette's she stopped dead in her tracks. As soon as the initial shock wore off she turned around and closed the door. Then she faced Ashley again and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Ashley was a little caught off guard by Spencer's question. "Umm… you haven't called me… so I thought I would come talk to you." Spencer didn't respond. "These are for you." Ashley took a couple steps towards Spencer and handed her the flowers.

"What are these for?" she asked in the same tone of voice she used before.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior last week, and I thought the flowers would help." she said honestly. Spencer remained silent again. "I didn't mean to kiss you… I just couldn't help it." she admitted. "I was drunk and it was my birthday…"

Spencer cut her off. "So you really didn't want to kiss me?" she asked. The hurt in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes I did really want to kiss you. I'm just apologizing for the way it happened." A blush crept up the brunette's cheeks after that was said.

"It's ok. It's not like that hasn't happened before." she said with irritation. She walked to the couch and put the flowers down. "Let's just get this over with." She motioned for Ashley to sit down on the couch.

It took a second for Ashley to realize what Spencer meant. "Oh no." Ashley shook her head back and forth. "I didn't come here for a lap dance."

Spencer had a confused look on her face. "What do you want from me then Ashley?" she asked frustrated.

Ashley figured it was time to let everything out. _No more holding back Ashley. _"I just want to know your name… and get to know you… and hopefully take you on a date." she confessed. "And I also want to know how you know my name."

_Why is she being so sweet to me? It just makes it that much harder to turn her down._ Spencer thought. "I can't go out with you Ashley."

Ashley tried to hold back her frown. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm not the kind of girl you want to go out with. Trust me."

Ashley stepped closer to her, so she was only a foot away. "Can you at least give me a chance to find out for myself?" she asked quietly.

_Ugh… she looks so sad. I can't look at her._ Spencer looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry Ashley, but I can't." She stepped back from Ashley and turned to leave.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Ashley asked hopefully.

She let out a sigh. "My name's Spencer." Then she opened the door and walked out, leaving Ashley all alone.

"Spencer." she stated out loud. _Wait a second… that sounds really familiar. _In and instant her eyes grew three times their normal size and her heart starting racing. _Oh my god… I know why it sounds so familiar! She use to baby-sit me and Kyla! _Her knees became weak and she stumbled back and sat on the couch. She leaned her elbows on her knees, and put her head in her hands. _That's how she knew my name. Is that why she doesn't want to go out with me? Ugh this hurts more than I thought it would. _She sighed heavily. _I need to talk to her. _

After Ashley realized what she needed to do, she grabbed the flowers Spencer had forgotten, and headed back inside the club. She hurried over to Lucas who had a bewildered look on his face.

"What happened now?" he asked urgently.

"I swear I didn't do anything bad!" She didn't know Lucas well and hoped he wouldn't be angry with her. "I just told her I wanted to get to know her and take her on a date and she told me no." Ashley gave a weak shrug.

"Did she say why?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. But I think it might be because I use to know her."

"Really?" he asked confused. "I've known her her whole life and I don't remember her ever hanging out with you."

"She use to baby-sit me when she was in high school." Ashley explained. She didn't wait for a reply from him. "I need to talk to her. Is she still back there?" Ashley motioned to the backstage door.

"I'm sorry Ashley she left already." he said with disappointment.

"Ok." she said barely above a whisper. "Can you just give her these please? She forgot them." Ashley handed Lucas the flowers she had bought Spencer.

"Of course." he nodded.

Ashley gave him a slight smile. "Thanks." she mumbled as she began walking to the exit.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Lucas yelled before she left.

Ashley gave him a wave, letting him know she heard him, and walked out. She turned left, towards the lot her car was parked in. She turned a corner and was almost to the parking lot when she heard a muffled scream coming from a dark alleyway. She couldn't just stand back and let an innocent person be hurt, so she decided to see what was going on. She pressed her body against the brick building, and slowly crept closer to the alleyway, trying to listen for anymore noise. As she walked a few feet she heard a man's voice yelling at someone else. She was finally close enough and peered around the corner, trying to be as quiet and invisible as she possible could.

What she saw made her heart stop and her eyes became wide in disbelief. She had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping in fear. She saw a tall, young man with clothes that were three times to big for him and a due-rag covering his head. He had a woman pinned against the building, holding her by the throat. _Another thug thinking he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants. _She thought becoming angered. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the woman he was assaulting was Spencer. Her hands were gripping wildly at the man's hand on her neck, trying desperately to breathe and make him let go.

Tears began to well up in Ashley's eyes. She did the only thing she could think of to do. Run. She ran as fast as she could back into the club.

She smashed through the doors. "LUCAS!" she screamed. His head turned directly to her. "Come quick! It's Spencer!"

He needed no more explanation from her. He ran as fast as he could towards Ashley as she started running outside again, leading him to his helpless friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they continued to run.

"There's a guy… in the alley… screaming." she tried explaining but was too hysterical at the moment.

As they turned the corner and reached the alley, Lucas never once showed any hesitation or fearfulness. He leapt into the dark alley, and tackled the thug who had just punched Spencer in the stomach. The attacker was so caught off guard he never stood a chance against Lucas.

As the guys fell to the ground, so did Spencer. Ashley rushed towards her and knelt down beside her bruised and battered body. "Spencer!" she said loudly. There was no reply. She shook her slightly and yelled her name again, but nothing came out of the blonde's mouth. Not a moan or a whimper. "Spencer wake up! Please!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ashley could still hear rustling and grunting coming from the two guys. _I have to get her out of here._ She gently scooped Spencer up and carried her like a groom carries a bride over a threshold. She tried to run, but it turned into more of a brisk walk due to the girl she was carrying. _Shit! _Ashley thought out of frustration and fear for her friend's life. She was standing in the now abandoned street. _What do I do? What happens if Lucas doesn't come out of that alley?_

All of the sudden, she heard foot steps moving closer to her. She turned around and was relieved when she saw Lucas. He was a little torn up and was limping on his left leg, but he was ok.

"How is she?" he asked quickly, while taking his friend from Ashley's tired arms.

"I don't know. She won't wake up Lucas. She won't wake up!" she yelled frantically.

"Ok just calm down." he spoke firmly, but Ashley could sense some panic in his voice. "Call 911!"

She grabbed her phone instantly, dialed the numbers, and gave the man on the other line all the information he needed. "They'll be here in ten minutes." she told Lucas.

Lucas nodded and noticed the distraught look on Ashley's face. "Hey the hospital's not far away from here. She'll be alright." he said trying to comfort her. All Ashley could do was pace back and forth and nod her head.

Within minutes the obnoxiously loud sirens could be heard in the distance.

"They're they are!" Lucas shouted. He started running towards the noise, with Spencer in his arms, not wanting to waste anymore of this precious time. Ashley followed him close behind.

The ambulance came to a screeching halt, once the driver saw the three of them. The back doors flung open just as Ashley and Lucas had reached the back of the truck. The EMTs, helped by Lucas, loaded Spencer onto the stretcher and started checking her vitals. Ashley hopped in, not caring if she was allowed to or not and they sped off to the nearest hospital.

They reached the hospital in a matter of minutes. The EMTs ran Spencer into the emergency room as Lucas and Ashley followed suit. They were left to wait anxiously, hope and pray for their friend who just disappeared behind silver doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why are they taking so long?" Ashley said aggravated, to no one in particular. She was pacing back and forth in front of Lucas, as they waited in the waiting room.

"Ashley it's only been a half an hour at the most." he said trying to calm her down.

She looked at him and let out a sigh. "You're right." she said while plopping down in the chair next to him. She leaned her head back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

Lucas leaned his elbows on his knees. "Why don't you go home Ashley." he said noticing the weariness on her face. "I promise I will call you when I hear something."

Ashley shook her head immediately. "I'm not going anywhere. I can't."

"Why not?" he pondered.

"I'll be too worried." she said simply.

"Alright." He smirked slightly, realizing how much Ashley already cared about Spencer.

"Are you two here for Spencer Carlin?" a nurse who suddenly appeared in the room asked the two. She looked middle-aged, about five feet tall, African American, and a little on the portly side. She was wearing dark blue scrubs and had a clipboard in her hand.

They both jumped up rapidly. "Yes we are. Is she ok?" Ashley asked instantly. _Please say she's ok!_

"Are you two relatives?" she asked politely. Ashley looked at Lucas, silently asking him what they should tell her.

He gave her a slight nod, letting her know he would answer. "All her family is gone Miss. We're the closest friends she has." Lucas explained.

_Please tell us how she is! _Ashley looked pleadingly at the nurse.

"Ok. Well she's going to be fine." The nurse smiled reassuringly. Ashley let go of the breath she had been holding in ever since the nurse arrived. "She has a concussion, and a couple broken ribs, but other than that it's just bruises and scrapes. We are going to keep her overnight just to make sure everything is ok."

"Thank you very much." Lucas said. The nurse nodded and smiled.

"Can we see her now?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, but I do have to talk to someone about her medical bills. We looked through her purse and couldn't find any insurance information." she explained.

Ashley looked to Lucas again. "That's because she doesn't have any."

"Ok. We'll just bill her later then. You two can go visit her now." Lucas and Ashley started heading for Spencer's room right away when the nurse spoke up again. "Oh and make sure she doesn't fall asleep." They both nodded.

When they reached Spencer's door Ashley stopped abruptly.

"Are you coming?" Luke asked pointing to Spencer's room.

"I'll be there in a minute." she said and walked off towards the nurse's station. "Hi Miss…" she trailed off, remembering she didn't know the nurse's last name.

"You can call me Alice." she smiled sweetly.

Ashley returned the smile. _It's true when they say a smile goes a long way. _"Alice… I was wondering how much Spencer Carlin's medical bill is."

She rummaged around her desk for a moment and then found the papers she needed. "Well since Ms. Carlin doesn't have insurance it's going to be about five thousand dollars."

"Alright." Ashley looked through her purse and took out her wallet. "Do you take VISA?" she asked while holding up her credit card.

Alice looked a little surprised. "You want to pay for it all right now?"

"Yes I would." Ashley said with confidence.

Alice shrugged. "Ok." she said while taking Ashley's card and giving it back a second later. "All I need is your signature right here." she said handing Ashley a piece of paper and a pen. Ashley signed and handed Alice back the pen. "You must really care about her."

"I'm sorry?" Ashley said, not quite understanding the nurse.

"You must really care about her if you're paying all her medical bills."

Ashley couldn't help but smirk. "I guess I do."

--

Lucas opened Spencer's door and walked in quietly. He saw his friend looking like hell, and yet he smiled just because he was glad to know she was going to be ok. When he approached her, he noticed she had a bruise surrounding her left eye. It was huge, with blue and purple colors mixed together and was almost swollen shut. She had a fat lip on the right side, along with a swollen cheek. There were a few cuts on her arms, but other than that she looked ok.

He walked over to a reclining chair and pushed it close to Spencer's bedside. "Hey champ." he said soothingly as he took her hand in his.

Spencer turned her head slowly towards Lucas and gave him the best eye roll she could. "Luke don't call me that." she whined.

"Sorry." he smirked.

"Did you save me?" she asked weakly. It was something she had been wondering about ever since she regained consciousness.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Well… I helped. Ashley was the one who saw that bastard kicking the crap out of you first. Then she came to get me and I gave him a taste of his own medicine." Lucas smirked.

Spencer started to laugh, but suddenly stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She took in a quick breath. "Ow!" She grabbed the side of her ribs, trying to rub them gently.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked with concern.

"Just great!" she groaned. "How bad do I look?" Lucas paused, not knowing if he should tell the whole truth. "And be honest!"

"Umm... you look... nice?"

Spencer scoffs. "Yeah you sound really sure about that." she said sarcastically.

Lucas chuckled. "Sorry Spenc. But anyone who just got beat up wouldn't look good. Besides your like my little sister... I'm not going to tell you you look hot."

Spencer tried not to laugh, but failed. Another immense pain shot up her side. "Ok don't make me laugh anymore." she said seriously.

"I'll try." The room became silent as Lucas tried to think of a way to tell Spencer Ashley was here. He opted to come right out and tell her. "Oh hey guess what."

"What?"

"Ashley's here." he said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" Her good eye opened slightly bigger in shock. She coughed from speaking louder than her injuries permitted. "Wha... why?" Her heart started picking up speed. _I can't let her see me like this! What if she wants to know who that guy was?_

Lucas thought this would be a good time to talk Ashley up. He just had a strong feeling that she would be good for Spencer. "She was so worried about you Spenc. You should have seen her."

"Really?" Her worry died down a bit.

He nodded. "I think she really cares about you."

_I don't need people telling me who cares about me or not! _Spencer sighed and shook her head side to side. "Luke I don't need you lecturing me right now. I got enough of that last night." she said wearily.

"I'm not trying to lecture you." he argued.

"Whatever… let's just not talk about her ok?" She was too tired and weak to argue right now.

"Sure."

Just then the door opened revealing the tired, yet still beautiful looking Ashley. Spencer noticed it too.

Ashley smiled shyly and waved her hand. "Hey."

"Hey." Spencer said. She felt her face start to heat up with embarrassment. _I can't believe she's going to see me looking like hell._

Ashley came into the room and stood awkwardly beside Lucas. Luke decided this would be a good time for these girls to spend some alone time together. He knew Spencer would be angry with him, but she would got over it eventually. "Well I better head home." he said while slapping his hands to his knees and getting up.

"You're not going to stay here with me?" Spencer asked sadly.

She looked so upset Lucas almost changed his mind, but he knew Ashley would stay with her. "I'm sorry Spencer I can't. Call me if you need anything though and I'll be here."

_No don't leave me alone with her! And in a hospital no less! He knows how much I hate them. _She sighed, knowing she was too weak to argue. "Kay."

He leaned down to give her a gentle hug. "Give her a chance Spenc." he whispered in her ear before he pulled away. He turned to the brunette. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later Ashley." he smiled while giving her a hug as well.

"I hope so." she smiled and Lucas exited the room. Ashley sat down in the chair Lucas was previously sitting in. "How are you feeling?" she asked concerned by Spencer's appearance.

"I'm alright." she lied. Spencer never liked to show she was weak.

"Good." she said plainly.

Silence filled the room. Both Ashley and Spencer weren't sure what to say or do next. Spencer took this time to take in Ashley's appearance. Her curly hair was disheveled, her eyes had a redness to them accompanied by a slight puffiness. Her black tank top was wrinkled and torn in one spot on her abdomen. _Lucas wasn't kidding about her being worried I suppose._ Spencer thought. Despite Ashley's drained features, Spencer still thought she looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Lucas told me what you did tonight. Thank you for helping me." she said sincerely. "I'm not sure if I would have helped me if I were in your position."

Ashley brows furrowed and her forehead crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"I said I wouldn't go out with you right before that. I thought you'd be angry." she explained.

Ashley sighed. "Spencer I wouldn't let someone hurt you no matter how upset I was with you, which I wasn't by the way." Ashley was a little irritated now, knowing Spencer thought of her like that.

Spencer noticed the slight annoyance in her voice. "I didn't mean it like that…" she fidgeted nervously. "I'm just… not use to having someone, or anyone for that matter, actually care about what happens to me." she said truthfully. "Besides Luke."

Ashley became saddened after hearing Spencer's admission. _How could someone not care for her? _"What about your family? Don't they care about you?" she questioned. Lucas had said earlier Spencer didn't have any family, but Ashley wanted to know what Spencer would say. _She had to have family at some point._

While awaiting Spencer's answer, Ashley noticed her eyes started to water slightly. "My parents and my brother Clay were killed in a plane crash when I was eighteen. My other brother Glen was away for basic training when it happened and he's been in and out of Iraq ever since. I haven't seen him in a year."

Ashley could tell it was hard for Spencer to speak about them. To even get the words out. She grabbed Spencer's hand immediately to try and comfort her. "That must have been really hard."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. It's been a long time." she said trying to play it cool, as if over time it got easier. It never did. It never does.

"Well, if you ever need anyone or anything I'm here for you." She began rubbing Spencer's knuckles with her thumb.

Spencer snatched her hand away. "How can you say that when you don't even know me?"

Ashley was taken aback by the blonde's sudden change in mood. She looked at her and noticed her facial appearance changed from sorrowful to bitter. "I knew you once."

Spencer realized Ashley had finally remembered her. She repeated her words from earlier. "That was a long time ago Ashley. People change." she said with animosity in her voice.

Ashley sat silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say next. She looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. "Maybe I should go." she said quietly. Spencer was in a bad mood and she did not want to upset her further. She rose from her seat next to Spencer's bed and began walking to the door.

_What is wrong with me? I am such a bitch! I can't let her leave like this. _Spencer huffed, angry with herself. "Ashley don't go." she said loudly as she felt another piercing sensation in her ribs. "Ouch."

Ashley hurried back over to the woman in pain. "Is everything ok?" she asked fearfully.

After the pain had subsided Spencer answered, "Yeah I'm fine." She let out a shaky breath.

"It's ok to feel vulnerable, you know." Ashley stated, knowing Spencer was lying about the amount of pain she was in after seeing her grimace.

Spencer decided to ignore her statement for now. "Ashley I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. I don't deal with pain well, and I'm tired, and talking about my family always makes me…"

"Say no more." Ashley cut her off. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. It won't happen again." she apologized.

Spencer smiled slightly at Ashley's readiness to forgive her. Ashley returned the smile. "Would you mind staying here with me for awhile?" Spencer asked shyly. _Did I just hear her right?_ Ashley thought. Spencer noticed the surprise written all over the younger girl's face. "It's just… I really hate hospitals and the thought of being here alone, at night, freaks me out a little." she admitted.

Ashley chuckled. "Of course I'll stay here with you."

"Thank you for everything Ashley." the blonde said sincerely.

"Your welcome Spency." Ashley chuckled at the old nickname.

Spencer smiled as she heard Ashley use the nickname she use to call her when she was a kid. Memories started flooding her brain.

--

"_SPENCY!" a nine year old with curly brown hair yelled as she saw a tall blonde figure entering her house. She ran to her with out stretched arms._

_The blonde girl knelt down as a young Ashley came crashing into her arms. "Hey! Where did that name come from?" a fourteen year old Spencer asked, while playfully tickling the other girl's belly._

_Ashley giggled. "I decided that's your new name because last time you were here we watched Spiderman and they call him Spidey so I'm calling you Spency!" she rambled on quickly, as most kids do._

_Spencer laughed. "So what can I call you?"_

_Ashley paused to think hard for a minute. "Bunny?" she questioned the older girl._

_Spencer laughed again. "Why bunny?"_

"_Cause I love bunnies and my daddy has these magazines called playboys with pretty bunnies on them and I'm pretty too." Ashley said like it was obvious._

_Spencer eyes bugged out of her head as she burst into another fit of laughter. "Are you sure you want that nickname?" Ashley nodded excitedly. "Then bunny it is!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**RING!! RING!!**

Ashley jumped wildly as she was awakened by her cell phone going off. She took a moment to look around and realized she had fallen asleep in the reclinding chair next to Spencer's hospital bed. _Wow I don't even remember falling asleep. _Her cell rang again and she looked around for it, which was a bit hard seeing as how she was still half asleep. _Shit I hope that didn't wake Spencer up! _she thought while scurrying around on the floor. She saw the flashing lights of her phone underneath the bed and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Ashley oh my god where the hell are you? I was up all night waiting for you. Why didn't you call me?" she rambled on a mile a minute.

"Kyla!" Ashley tried to get her sister to stop her incessant talking, but failed because she couldn't raise her voice.

"I was so worried Ashley! A million and one things were going through my head…" she said fearfully.

"Kyla!" Ashley said through gritted teeth.

She stopped immediately after hearing her sister's quiet but angered voice. "Sorry." she apologized sweetly.

Ashley could hear her taking a deep breath through the phone. "Are you calm now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes. I'm totally zen now." she said calmly.

"Thank god." _My sister needs to be on some meds or something._

"So where are you?" Kyla asked.

"I stayed the night at the hospital. Spencer didn't want to be alone." Ashley got off the floor and sat back down on the chair. She looked in Spencer's direction and saw she was still sound asleep.

"What happened to her?" was Kyla's next question.

"Some guy beat her up." she explained. Just talking about it mad her blood boil again.

"Holy shit is she ok?" Kyla asked the dreaded question.

"Yeah she's fine. Other than the broken ribs she just has a slight concussion and some bumps and scrapes. Nothing too serious."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

"Now to the good stuff then." Kyla said excitedly. Ashley shook her head and smiled slightly. "Did you finally ask Spencer on a date?"

"Yeah I did." Ashley said dejectedly. She noticed Spencer stir in her bed and walked over to the window, hoping the sleeping beauty wouldn't be woken up.

"Is it safe to assume it didn't go too well?" Kyla asked after hearing her sister's solemn voice.

"She said, and I quote, I can't go out with you because I'm not the kind of girl you want to go out with." Ashley frowned at the memory she was replaying in her head.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm sorry Ash. I guess you better start looking for a new lady."

_That is what I would usually do. _Ashley sighed. "Funny thing is I don't want to look for another girl. I know I've never really been the committed type, but now I feel like I'm ready."

"Wow… I never thought I'd hear you say that." Kyla said with surprise.

"Yeah me neither." Ashley eyes shot up as she heard a moan emanating from Spencer. _And that's my cue to get off the phone. _"Hey Kyla I have to go now but um… I'll call you later to let you know when I'm on my way home ok?"

"Alright. Bye Ash."

"Bye." she said and then pressed the end button on her phone. Then she heard Spencer rustling around on her bed.

"Ashley?" Spencer said sleepily.

Ashley smiled. _Her morning voice is so cute._ "I'm right here." she said as she walked near Spencer's bed.

Spencer rubbed her eyes so she could see Ashley clearer. _She has cute morning hair. Spencer you have to stop thinking like this!_ "You're still here." she said as more of a question.

"Of course." Ashley smirked. "That chair was so comfortable I just couldn't leave." she joked as she sat down near Spencer's bedside. Spencer giggled which made Ashley smile even bigger. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess. It was hard to sleep though."

"Cause of your ribs?" Ashley asked curiously.

"No because of your snoring." Spencer said with a serious face.

"What?" Ashley eyes bugged out and a blush formed on her cheeks from embarrassment.

Spencer couldn't keep a straight face anymore. "No I'm just joking." she said while chuckling.

Ashley shook her head and gave a bright smile. "Well aren't you the clever one." she said flirtatiously and gave Spencer 'the eye.'

"Do you think I am?" she flirted back.

"Maybe." Ashley said mysteriously. Spencer just gave her a small smile.

Silence filled the room then and Spencer cleared her throat nervously.

"So do you have a ride home today?" Ashley asked hoping she would be able to take Spencer home herself.

"Yeah I have Luke coming by later." _Another lie Spencer. Why do you always have to lie to her?_

"Oh ok." Ashley looked away, trying to hide the disappointment on her face, but Spencer had already caught sight of it. "I should probably get going then." Ashley said while standing up. "You're going to be alright by yourself for a little while, right?" _Say no so I can stay here with you longer._

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ashley nodded while trying to smile as best she could. She slowly started walking to the door and then turned around. "Any chance I could get a date with you after saving your life?" she joked. _God how pathetic do I sound? _

_I wish I could go out with you._ Spencer thought. "Friends ok?" she asked simply.

Ashley only nodded again. She was hurt but tried to play it off. "Sure. But I have to warn you…" she pointed a finger at Spencer. "… I don't usually stay friends with girls I'm attracted to for very long." she bit her bottom lip and wagged her eyebrows.

Spencer laughed. "I'll remember that." _And make sure it doesn't happen to me._

Ashley opened the door and turned to leave. "See you later."

"Bye Bunny." Spencer said before Ashley got too far out the door.

Ashley was a little surprised Spencer had remembered their nicknames from the past. She stopped and turned once again to give Spencer a wave and smile before she left the building.

Once the brunette was gone Spencer, slowly and painfully, reached over to her purse and took out her cell phone. She needed to talk to Lucas. Mostly about the conversation she heard earlier, between Ashley and her sister.

She dialed his number and heard Nickelback's Rockstar as she waited for him to answer. _Pick up already Luke! _she thought as she huffed into the phone.

"Hello?" the groggy voice of Lucas said.

"It's about time you picked your phone up."

"Sorry I was… sleeping." he said yawning the last word.

Spencer looked to the clock on her hospital wall. "It's almost noon Luke."

"I know but I was up all night saving your sorry butt." he joked.

"I know I'm sorry." Spencer felt guilty after that. "But Ashley left and I really need you to come get me."

"I know I know. You hate hospitals. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thanks Luke."

"Yeah well… since you've rested and you're alright we need to have a talk." he said matter of factly.

_How did I not see that coming? _"About what?" she asked playing dumb.

"Don't give me that Spencer." Lucas said a bit harshly. "I didn't want to bring this up last night in front of Ashley, but I remember that guy who was kicking the shit out of you."

_Ugh why does he have to remember everything? _"And?" she said carelessly.

"And I'll be over there to talk about it soon." With that said he hung up before Spencer had a chance to protest.

"Damn it!" Spencer cursed under her breath. Her head was already hurting since she woke up and Lucas was not making things better for her.

All the sudden there was a soft knock on the door and the nurse from last night poked her head in. She smiled cheerfully once she noticed Spencer was awake.

"Good morning Miss Carlin."

"Morning." Spencer replied softly.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked while walking over to Spencer and checking her vital signs.

"Alright I guess." Spencer shrugged. "My head is starting to hurt and I didn't sleep well from the pain in my ribs." she added.

"That's normal." the nurse said nodding her head. "You're vitals look good." she said while taking the stethoscope out of her ears. "I don't see any reason to hold you here another night. Do you have someone that can pick you up?"

She nodded. "Yes my friend Lucas is going to be here soon."

"Ok." The nurse was about to leave the room when she remembered something else. "Oh and before you leave make sure to come and see me. I have a prescription from the doctor for your pain medication."

"Ok." The nurse turned to leave as Spencer remembered something. "Oh before you go I have something I need to ask you." She had been wondering about it all morning. The nurse turned around and gave her a look to continue. "Umm… I'm sure you know by now that I don't have any health coverage, so I was just wondering if we could work out some sort of payment plan or something. I don't have enough money to pay it all right away." she admitted.

Alice smiled and gave Spencer a wave of her hand. "No need to worry about that honey. It's already been taken care of."

Spencer became extremely confused. "What do you mean?"

"That girl who was visiting with you last night paid for everything." she explained.

_What! _"Re... really?" she asked shocked.

"Mmhmm. It's really none of my business, but I think she really cares about you." she smiled brightly and gave Spencer a friendly wink. A tiny blush could be seen creeping up on Spencer's cheekbones. She tried not to smile, but it wasn't working so well. "I'll send your friend in when he arrives." she said upon exiting the room.

_I can't believe Ashley would do something like that for me. Why is she being so sweet to me? I'm nothing special that's for sure. That's why I can't date her… even if I want to._

Not even ten minutes later Lucas was entering Spencer's room, ready to take her home. Spencer was already dressed in her clothes from the night before, and was anxiously awaiting his arrival.

"Finally you're here!" Spencer said relieved.

Lucas looked down at his black wrist watch. "It's been like twenty minutes at the most."

"Have you forgotten how to tell time Lucas? It's been like a half hour." she argued.

"I'm sorry Spenc… I… umm…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously. _He's hiding something._ she thought. "You see…"

Spencer groaned. "Come on, let's just get out of here." she said as she hopped down from her seated position on her bed. She was so worried about getting out of the hospital she forgot her present condition. "Shit!" she yelped. She took in a sharp breath and grabbed her side, as she had done a few times before.

"Spencer are you alright?" Luke asked as he quickly approached Spencer's side.

"Damn it!" she spat. "I keep forgetting about my fucking ribs."

"Well the nurse gave me your prescription. We can go pick up your meds before I drop you off." he suggested.

"That sounds good." Spencer said weakly.

They walked slowly out of the hospital as the nurse wished Spencer good luck on her recovery. They drove to the nearest pharmacy, where Lucas paid for Spencer's prescription, and then they ended up at their final destination, Spencer's apartment.

It was not much to look at. Most apartments located in the projects aren't. The walls outside were a dingy beige color, and some of them had graffiti from neighborhood kids and gangs. The inside was not much better. The hallway floors were littered with trash and stains from who knows what. The walls resembled the outside, except the paint was an ugly green. With every step the two took, the stairs creaked from being worn out and old.

As they reached the third floor and walked to Spencer's door, Spencer noticed some writing on it. It was big and black, like someone had spray painted it on. Spencer got closer and was able to read what it said. **DYKE.** _That's lovely. The cherry on top of my perfect day._

Lucas looked from the door to his friend. He had no clue what to say to her. "I'm sorry Spenc."

Spencer shook her head contemptuously. "It's fine. Probably just those stupid kids from downstairs." she said as she unlocked her door and pushed it open with much force.

She took no more than two steps when she stopped in complete shock again. _What in the hell… ? _There was another surprise waiting inside for her. One she would like much more than the one on her door. Everywhere she looked there seemed to be a flower. They covered every inch of her apartment. And they weren't just one type of flower, but every kind of flower one could possibly imagine! It looked like a children's coloring book with all different colors splattered all over the page.

Once the initial shock wore off something else caught her eye. In her kitchen, on the top of her worn out, little table was a huge bouquet of white roses. _My favorite flower._ She floated over to the bouquet and saw a tiny card with her name on it. She opened it and read:

_I hope these flowers make you feel as good as I do when I see you. - Ashley (a.k.a Bunny)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Oh my god… I can't believe she did this for me. _She smiled widely as her heart fluttered. _Who knew there was a person as amazingly sweet as this in the world. But how did she pull this off? _She finally looked up from Ashley's note and looked at Lucas as a sudden realization hit her.

"That's why you took so long to get to the hospital." she stated while putting the note down.

"What?" Lucas asked, not really listening before.

"You helped Ashley with this didn't you?" she looked accusingly at Lucas.

Lucas put on a confused front and averted his eyes from her gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to play dumb Lucas, I know you too well!" Spencer said irritated.

Luke knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one. "Fine. I helped her out a little." he admitted.

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe you!"

"What's the big deal?" he asked raising his voice. "The girl just wanted to make you feel better and show you she cares!" he said while gesturing to the flower filled room.

"The big deal is I didn't want her to see this shit hole I have to live in!" _Shit what if she saw my stash! _Spencer ran over to her beat-up nightstand next to her couch and opened it quickly, only to find it empty. She took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. "Where is it Luke?"

He shrugged. "Where's what?"

That was the last straw. She slammed the drawer shut, almost making the nightstand fall backwards against the paint-chipped wall. "You know what the hell I'm talking about, so why don't you just fucking tell me where you put it!" she yelled.

Lucas wasn't phased by it. She had many outbursts like this before. "You don't need that shit Spencer." he said firmly.

"You're not my fucking Dad Luke! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Lucas got right in Spencer's face. "Look Spenc!" he said pointing a finger. "When Glen left he asked me to look out for you. And that's exactly what I've been doing and what I'm going to keep doing." he said quietly but resolutely at the same time.

Spencer sighed at the memory of her older brother Glen. _Always protective, just like Luke. No wonder they were friends for so long. _"Luke all I need is a little bit. I haven't had any in a long time." she said calmly. "Please." she pleaded while clasping her hands together.

"It's gone Spenc. Get over it!" he said with harshness. He was way past fed up with Spencer's addiction.

She groaned angrily. "Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled with a wave of her hand. She walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

She smacked some clothes off her bed like they were Lucas' face and fell onto her back. Her ribs and head were aching from her previous sudden movements, but she didn't even pay attention to it. She was too caught up in her anger towards Lucas and her obsession with getting high.

Outside Spencer's room, Lucas moved some flowers and got comfortable on the couch. He has gone through this with Spencer a few times before. The first time he got rid of her drugs she got some more right after he left. Now he stays until she calms down, or falls asleep.

He grabbed the remote from the slightly uneven coffee table and tried to turn on the TV. Realizing there were no batteries in the remote, he got up to turn it on. It took a couple of whacks for the fuzzy image to finally appear. After a few moments of flipping through the channels, he got bored. He sat back on the couch and took out his cell phone, contemplating on calling someone.

--

"No way! You actually did that for her?" Kyla was sitting cross-legged on Ashley's bedroom floor, looking up at her sister who was laying on her stomach at the foot of her bed. Ashley nodded with a cheesy smile plastered permanently on her face. "Who would have thought you could come up with an idea as fantastic as that!" Kyla joked.

Ashley opened her mouth to reply, but was startled when her phone vibrated loudly on her nightstand. "Hey I got game little sister." she joked before picking up her phone. _Hhhmmm… I don't know that number._

"Maybe, but I've never seen you use it to this extent."

Ashley chuckled and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi is this Ashley Davies?" a male's voice questioned.

"Yes this is her."

"This is Aiden Dennison. Remember me?"

"Yeah, Mr. Dennison's son right?"

"Yup that's me." he stated cheerfully. "I was calling because they chose you for the internship. Congratulations!"

"Oh my god are you serious?" she asked excitedly. Realizing that was very unprofessional she corrected herself quickly. "I mean really?" She looked at Kyla with bright eyes and a huge smile. Kyla looked confused and walked closer to her.

Aiden laughed. "Yes really. You start tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp."

"Ok thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow Ashley."

"Bye!" She hung up immediately and turned to her sister. "Oh my god Kyla!" she said as she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god what?" she said mocking her sister's high-pitched voice.

"I got the internship!" she squealed.

"Oh my god that's great Ashley!" Kyla said using her real high-pitched voice.

Ashley grabbed her sister and pulled her in for a tight hug. She released her a second later. "I can't believe they chose me! You have no idea how many people they interviewed for this."

"Well I'm not surprised. You're the brains of the family after all." Kyla said plopping down on the bed.

"Ok you have to help me figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow!" Ashley skipped happily inside her closet as Kyla trailed behind shaking her head.

--

Before he could even waste another second debating whether to call _her_ or not, which he had done at least thirty times, his phone rang in his hand.

"Shit!" he muttered once he saw the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Lucas…" a deep raspy voice replied.

"Hey Hugo what's up?"

"Tell me how my angel is?" he said getting straight to the point. Hugo was never one for small talk.

Lucas looked to Spencer's door as if he thought he would be able to see her. "She's doing alright."

"She'll be back to work tonight then?"

"Uh…" Lucas hesitated, not knowing if he should tell his boss the whole truth. He feared Hugo would get in another one of his bad moods. "… the Doc said she needs to rest for a week or so."

Lucas couldn't help but cringe when he heard an irritated sigh on the other end. "You know that's not going to work for me Luke."

"She's not going to be able to dance Hugo. Her ribs are…"

"Listen to me boy!" Hugo interrupted him loudly. "It's not my fault she got fucked up by some thug!" It took everything Lucas had not to yell back at him. "I'll give her three days max. My best client is coming in to see her Wednesday night."

"But sir…" Lucas tried to protest.

"If she's not there you know what will happen." he threatened. A brief moment later the line was dead.

Lucas slammed his phone shut and threw it at the couch angrily. He was too frustrated to notice Spencer walking into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" She didn't wait for an answer as she walked past Lucas into her tiny kitchen. "I don't remember anyone throwing your drugs out." she hissed while opening the fridge.

Lucas ignored her comment as usual. "I just got off the phone with Hugo."

Spencer shot up, he body tensed at the mere mention of her boss' name. She turned ever so slowly and closed the fridge. "What did he say?" _Not that I really want to know._

"He said you have to be back by Wednesday because he has an important client coming to see you."

"Ugh I forgot about him." She leaned her elbows on her counter and put her head in her hands, only to shoot her head up a second later. "Did you tell him the doctor said I had to rest?" _Please tell me he forgot to tell Hugo. Who am I kidding… Hugo's an ass._

"I really tried Spencer but he didn't want to hear any of it." Her head fell back into her sweaty palms. "But, I mean… you'll be ok right?" he asked trying to stay positive. "You just have to give this perv a lap dance and then you can leave, right?" Lucas hoped that was all. He looked to Spencer for confirmation.

Spencer let out a slightly disgusted chuckle and shook her head. "You know that's not all he wants."

Just like that all Lucas' suspicions were realized. He walked over to Spencer and started rubbing her back gently. "Geez Spenc you're shaking."

"You should've let me keep my stuff." she said coldly. _Stuff_ meaning her drugs.

"Spenc…" he paused, trying to find the right words. "Does this client... force himself on you?" he spoke softly.

All Spencer could do was nod a slow yes. She couldn't bring herself to say the words aloud because that would make it all the more real. She couldn't bring herself to look up as the feelings of embarrassment and violation consumed her. A few tears fell from her eyes. It was the first time she had told anyone about this.

Lucas' face became red with anger. He moved away from Spencer and started pacing with his jaw clenched tightly. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have protected you! That's what I'm here for." he shouted. Not because he was angry with Spencer, but because of the situation she let herself get in.

A few moments passed. Spencer wanted Luke to calm down before she told him how she got in this unpreventable situation.

"I owe him." she uttered simply, finally looking Lucas in his face, eyes watering.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked a little worried about her answer.

The Client coming to see me… his name is Garrett." Spencer stopped to try and swallow the lump forming in her throat. "He's the Chief of Police." Lucas nodding, realizing where this was going. "He could've sent me to jail for a long time. But he's good friends with Hugo, and they made a deal."

Lucas hung his head in disappointment. "So Hugo makes a deal with him so he doesn't lose you and all the money he makes off of you." Spencer nodded. "And this police officer decides he wants your body in exchange for jail time?"

"Yes." Spencer croaked, her throat as dry as a desert.

Lucas' mouth opened to say something, but his phone ringing kept him from speaking. "That better not be Hugo again." he groaned as he reached for his phone. "It's Ashley." He looked up from his phone to Spencer and reached out to give it to her.

She shook her head rapidly. "I can't talk to her right now."

Lucas knew Ashley would cheer her up. He opened the phone and shoved it into her hands, so she was left with no choice but to answer it.

Spencer gave him an evil look. "Hello?" She turned her back on Lucas and leaned against her kitchen counter.

"Hey just the girl I was looking for. Feeling any better yet?" Ashley asked concerned.

Spencer sniffled. "I'm not so good right now." _But not because of my injuries._

"So the uh… the flowers didn't cheer you up?" she asked trying not to sound too disappointed.

"No!" Spencer said quickly. "I mean… that's not what I meant." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I love the flowers. That was really sweet of you." she said sincerely. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she thought about what Ashley had done for her.

"I'm glad to hear that. So do you mind me asking why you don't feel good?"

"Umm…" Spencer stuttered. _There's no way in hell I'm telling her the real reason. _"I'm just in a lot of pain right now because of my ribs and head."

Ashley laughed with embarrassment. "Right. I should have known that. Stupid question." she scolded herself. _I am so not smart when I talk to her._

Spencer let out a soft laugh. "No don't worry about it Ashley."

"Ok." There was a pause between the two. Both weren't sure what to say next. "Well I should probably let you go, so you can get some rest."

"Yeah I probably should go lay down again." she agreed. _Except I want to keep talking to you. It makes me feel so much better. Why do I have to feel this way?_

"I just wanted to make sure all the flowers didn't freak you out or anything."

"They were actually the highlight of my day." _Shit where did that come from? Stop being so honest Spencer god! You sound like an idiot!_

"That's what I was hoping for." she said excitedly. Now Ashley had enough courage to ask Spencer another question. "So before you go I just really need to ask you a question."

Spencer hesitated, hoping it was nothing bad. "Ok…"

"Ok well I found out today that I got this summer internship at this really great law firm and I thought maybe you could come out with me tomorrow night to celebrate?" Spencer didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. Ashley started regretting her decision to ask Spencer out. "I mean only if you feel up to it. We wouldn't stay out late and it wouldn't be a date or anything I just…"

Spencer smiled. _How cute is she when she gets all nervous. _"Ashley." Spencer blurted out, trying to stop Ashley from rambling on any further.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"That's awesome that you got that job and I would be happy to go celebrate with you." she said confidently.

"Really?" Ashley had to be sure.

"Mmhmm."

"Ok great. I get off work at five. Can I pick you up at five thirty?"

"Umm…" _Oh what should I say? I don't want her to come back to this shit hole again. _"How about I just have Lucas give me a ride over to your place?"

"That would work too. Let me give you my address."

Spencer got a piece of paper and a pen and took down Ashley's address. Once she had it down they said their goodbyes and Spencer hung up. She waited a minute before turning around, so Lucas wouldn't see the grin on her face. He saw it anyway.

He grinned back and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a soothing hug. Then he pulled away and looked in Spencer's eyes. "It's been a long day." he stated. "Why don't we just hang out. No more talking about serious stuff."

Spencer nodded and smirked. "Thanks Luke. I'm really lucky to have you as a friend."

Lucas smiled smugly. "Yeah you are."

Spencer hit him on his arm as they both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Ok you can do this Ashley. Just breathe. You're going to be fine… hopefully. _She stood right inside the building she had been in not too long ago. She looked down at her black, knee-length skirt and flattened a crease. Her eyes traveled up to her matching jacket and light blue, button-up shirt underneath. She straightened it out, finally satisfied and took a deep breath. _Ok I'm ready. _She walked towards the front desk, ready to ask the receptionist where she is suppose to be.

"Ashley!" a voice called from her left.

She turned and there was Aiden, clad in another expensive business suit and a debonair smile. _Or so he thinks._

She walked towards him with a friendly smile. "Hey Aiden."

"Hello again." he smirked while trying to look her up and down discreetly. "I came down here to get you."

"Yeah I forgot to ask you where I was suppose to be this morning." she giggled with embarrassment.

Aiden started walking to the stairs and motioned for Ashley to follow him. "That's my fault actually. I was suppose to tell you where to go."

"Oh… well that's ok." _Honest mistake I guess._

He stopped abruptly on one step and turned to face Ashley. "It's just something about you… that doesn't let me think straight." He stood there a second longer, staring into Ashley's chocolate eyes. Ashley smiled awkwardly. He started up the stairs again just as abruptly.

She rolled her eyes when he turned around. _He probably spent all last night coming up with that one._

After a few minutes they reached the floor they needed.

Aiden opened the door and motioned for Ashley to enter. "My lady." he said along with another smirk.

"Thanks." _I wish he wouldn't try and flirt with me._

They walked down to the end of a long hallway and stopped at the last door on the left. Aiden opened the door for Ashley again. _Why do I get the feeling he's just doing this to get a look at my ass? I guess that's the price I pay for being sexy. _

"Miss Davies!" an excited voice interrupted Ashley's thoughts.

"Hi Mr. Dennison." she said while shaking his hand. _Ouch! Must you shake so hard . Don't forget I'm a lady!_

"We're very excited to have you here." while leading them down the long room. _This must be where all the meetings are._ Ashley thought looking at the long table with at least twenty chairs around it. They stopped in front of an old, plump man and a middle-aged woman. "This is Mr. Nickels and Mrs. Schultz." Ashley shook both of their hands. _Ok so Santa Clause's brother is Mr. Nickels and Mrs. Schultz is another desperate housewife. Got it. _"You and Aiden will be working with them quite a bit this summer."

"It's very nice to meet you both." Ashley said. _Wait… did he say me and Aiden?_

"Aiden." Mr. Dennison called his son and waved him over with an index finger.

"Yes sir?" Aiden said promptly.

"Give miss Davies a tour of the building and then show her to her desk." he said while pushing Ashley's back, lightly, in Aiden's direction.

"Of course." he said with delight. _Yay I'm so excited. Completely and utterly excited, let me tell you._

As they exited the room Aiden started the tour immediately. After an hour of wondering around aimlessly Aiden showed Ashley her desk. _If you could even call it that._ She had her own tiny cubicle with a computer and papers already piled a mile high. It was also located right next to Aiden's cubicle. _Joy!_ Ashley thought sarcastically.

"So just let me know if you need anything ok Ash?" he smiled coolly while leaning against a wall of Ashley's cubicle.

_Already think you're cool enough to use the nickname huh smooth guy? _"I'll be sure to let you know Aid." she smiled mockingly and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Once Aiden left her alone she went to work right away. There was so much to do she felt like she was going a mile a minute. She barely had time to take a fifteen minute lunch break. Needless to say, she was relieved when five o'clock came around.

"Whoa… what happened to you?" Kyla asked as soon as she saw her sister trudge into her apartment and lean against the door.

Ashley's curly hair was disheveled with one or two pens sticking out of it, her clothes were slightly wrinkled, and there was a big ink stain on her shirt. "Long day." she answered shortly. She started walking into the living room.

"I can see that." Kyla said as she pulled a pen out of her sister's hair. She followed her sister into the living room and watched her fall face down on the couch. She sat down next to her sister's feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom's being a bigger bitch than usual today, so I thought I'd hide out here after classes."

Just then the front door opened and Madison walked in.

"Hey Chicas!" she said while sitting down next to Ashley's head. Ashley groaned lightly as a hello to her best friend.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Kyla asked.

"I came over to see how Ashley's first day was." She looked down at the brunette, who was still face down, and started shaking her.

A louder groan erupted from Ashley then.

"I think she had a busy day?" Kyla stated.

"You think?" she asked Kyla mockingly. Madison looked from Kyla down to her watch. "Hey aren't you going to be late Ash?" she asked while poking her rib.

"For what?" Ashley mumbled.

"You told me you were going out with someone tonight."

_Oh my god Spencer! _"Oh shit!" she yelled. In an instant she was off the couch and running upstairs.

The other girls mimicked Ashley's motion, but failed to keep close to her. "Wait who are you going out with?" Kyla yelled as she reached the top of the stairs.

They walked into Ashley's room as she was flinging clothes around her closet. _Not gonna tell._

"Don't bother." Madison warned. "I tried to get it out of her, but no such luck." she said with a hint of irritation.

"We're going to find out anyway Ash." Kyla said without worry as she layed down on Ashley's bed.

_God I wish she wasn't right. _"I don't care." Ashley yelled back. Soon she emerged from the closet wearing pale blue, ripped jeans, a black t-shirt that showed off her toned abs, and a pair of black boots to match. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a few curls framing her face. "What do you guys think?" she asked while twirling around.

Before the girls could answer the door bell rang. All three girls froze like time had stopped. They looked between each other. Ashley's face held nervousness and apprehension, while Madison's and Kyla's faces showed excitement. _Oh no! _Ashley thought after seeing the girl's evil grins.

"We'll get it!" Kyla and Madison said in unison while running downstairs to find out who Ashley's mystery date was.

Ashley followed behind as best she could. _Damn why do they have to be so fast?_ Kyla was the first one to reach the door followed shortly by Madison and Ashley. She flung the door open even after Ashley pleaded with her not to.

Madison's and Kyla's mouth dropped when they saw the blonde-haired beauty, clad in denim skinny jeans, white heals, and a flowy white tank top that showed off her perfect cleavage. Ashley stood behind them looking as nervous as ever. Partly because Kyla and Madison were embarrassing her, and partly because Spencer looked fantastically gorgeous. _Fantastically gorgeous being the understatement of the millennium._

"Hi." Spencer said awkwardly after no one had said anything for some time.

"I totally knew she was coming." Madison said confidently.

Kyla nodded. "Totally knew."

Ashley pushed them out of the way. "Please come in Spencer. And _please _don't pay attention to these two."

Spencer chuckled as she walked in. "Thanks."

"You guys are going on a date aren't you?" Kyla teased with a wicked grin on her face.

Ashley let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "No Kyla!" She turned to Spencer. "Can you wait one second?"

Spencer nodded. "Sure."

Ashley dragged both girls forcefully into the kitchen.

"Ow! Someone's in a bad mood." Madison said and rubbed her arm once Ashley had let go.

"Ok you two really need to stop with the inappropriate comments. You found out who I'm going out with now, isn't that enough?"

"Ok Ash we'll stop but…" Madison looked at Kyla with an evil smirk.

"But what?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"We want to come out and celebrate with you and Spencer."

Ashley scoffed. _Do they really think I would say yes to that? _"Absolutely not!"

"But you said it wasn't a date." Kyla argued. "So why can't we go?" They both stood with their arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

Ashley decided it was time to tell the truth. She pulled both of them closer and started whispering. "Listen! She told me she just wants to be friends. I obviously want more than that. So I would really like for her to get to know me and vice versa. I can't do that with you two there. I need to spend some alone time with her ok? I don't even think she really wanted to come tonight so just please…"

Madison cut off her rambling. "Alright enough of the mushy crap." Madison gave Ashley a wave of her hand. "Go have fun."

Ashley wrapped her friend in a warm embrace. "Thank you."

"She'd be really dumb not to fall for you." Kyla added while also hugging Ashley.

"Thanks sis." Ashley walked out of the kitchen followed by Madison and Kyla. "Are you ready?" she said to Spencer.

"Yeah." she said with another nod. _Ready as I'll ever be._

Ashley grabbed her purse off the sofa. "Alright I'll see you girls later." She waved to her sister and friend as her and Spencer exited the condo.

"Bye Ash! Bye Spencer!" Kyla waved from the entryway.

"Ashley wants your body!" Madison teased. Ashley tried to close the door quickly before Spencer could hear her annoying friend.

_I am going to kill that whore one day! _"What did she say?" Spencer asked.

"I have no idea." _Hurry change the subject! _"I'm sorry about them thinking this was a date." _Good job Ash._

"Oh don't worry about it." _Maybe I wish it was._

"Alright."

There was a slight pause as they started walking down the street. Both had thoughts about how great the other one looked.

"So are we walking anywhere specific?" Spencer wondered.

"Oh right." Ashley giggled from embarrassment. "Umm… I thought we could take a walk downtown and have dinner somewhere… and then have some drinks later if you feel up to it."

"That sounds great." Spencer smiled.

"Great." Ashley smiled back shyly. _Wait I forgot about her ribs and concussion! What is wrong with me?_ "Oh I forgot about your ribs and head. Are you going to be ok walking around all night?" she asked full of concern. She grasped Spencer's arm lightly.

_Oh no. don't start stroking my arm. I can't think when she touches me. _"I'll be fine Ash. I'm tough." she joked.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." _Ok she let go of my arm. Now I can think clearly. She still looks like she doesn't believe me. _"Hey don't worry about me so much." she said while elbowing Ashley's side playfully.

Ashley smirked. "I can't help it." They locked eyes for a moment until Ashley realized what she had said. "I mean… I worry in a friendly way." She tried to save herself.

Spencer wasn't buying it though. "Rrriiiggghhhttt." She nodded and started walking again with a big, toothy smile on her face.

_God she has such a great ass!_ Ashley thought. She hurried to catch up to Spencer before she was caught in the middle of her dirty thoughts. "So… what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"You mean for the past twelve years, or since yesterday?" Spencer laughed.

"Past twelve years. Please give me every little detail of ever year." Ashley joked. _Is it bad if I'm really not joking? I just want to know everything about her._

_I don't know about that. Don't want to depress her that much all in one night. _"Umm… not much." was all Spencer could come up with.

"You have a knack for detail Spencer Carlin." Ashley laughed outside. Inside she could sense Spencer really didn't want to open up. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Spencer shrugged. "I'm sure what you have been doing is a lot more interesting."

_Reminder… don't ask her about her past tonight. _"Well I had a pretty normal teenage life…"

"With the exception of your father being a Rockstar?" Spencer added.

"Yeah except for that." Ashley giggled. "I graduated from King High School as Valedictorian. I went to UCLA right after that and I just graduated from there…"

"As Valedictorian?" Spencer asked.

Ashley looked anywhere but at Spencer. "Yeah… I know I'm a nerd." she laughed, a bit uneasy.

Spencer stopped, which in turn made Ashley stop. She still couldn't make herself look at Spencer. Spencer lifted Ashley's head with her index finger. "That's not what I meant Ash." She looked deep into her chocolate eyes, making Ashley's stomach flutter. "You should be really proud of yourself. I know I am." Spencer gave her a sexy smirk, which made Ashley's stomach shudder even more.

Her cheeks began to turn a slight rose color. "Thank you."

Spencer looked away and cleared her throat timidly. _I need to stop looking into her eyes. I just wish it wasn't so hard. _They started walking again. "I'm sorry I keep interrupting you. Continue." she said while making a gesture with her hand.

"Uhh... now I'm just working at a law firm and I'm going to law school in the fall." Spencer nodded letting Ashley know she heard her. Ashley noticed a strange look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking…" she said as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I thought you always wanted to be a Rockstar like your Dad."

**------------------------------------------- Flashback -------------------------------------------**

"_Ssspppeeennncccyyy!!!" the young Ashley screamed for her role model._

_She heard thud after thud of as her babysitter came running up the stairs._

"_What's wrong Bunny?" she asked frantically._

_She didn't get an answer. All she got was Ashley dressed in a short skirt, a leather vest with only a training bra underneath, her mother's oversized heels, and make-up strewn about her face. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other one holding up a rocker sign. She had the rocker attitude and confidence, even at nine years old._

_After Spencer's worried emotions faded she let out a loud laugh. "What are you wearing?" she said while shaking her head back and forth._

"_I'm practicing!" she shouted like Spencer should have known all along._

_Spencer walked closer to the young girl and sat in front of her on her bed. "Practicing for what?"_

"_One day I'm gonna be a big Rock Star like my Daddy!" she said with feeling._

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Well duh!" Ashley ran out of the room quickly and ran back in a second later lugging a guitar as tall as her behind. "Watch this!" She threw the guitar's strap over her shoulder and started strumming random notes._

_To anyone it would have sounded terrible, but to Spencer it was magnificent. She clapped her hands together as Ashley's performance ended with the little girl jumping up and landing on her knees as she strummed her last, off-key, note._

"_Bravo Bravo!!!" Spencer yelled._

"_Thank you! Thank you very much!" Ashley said mimicking the king of rock and roll, Elvis._

**-------------------------------------- End of Flashback ---------------------------------------**

Ashley smiled happily when she realized Spencer remembered a lot more than she thought. "I did… but my Dad never let me pursue it." The look of regret on Ashley's face didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. "He said that wasn't the life he wanted for me." she added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh." Spencer wasn't sure what to say next. "I'm sorry."

"I probably would have sucked anyway." Ashley tried to laugh through her disappointment. There was a pause in their conversation again. Ashley finally took in the scenery surrounding them. "Hey there's my favorite restaurant." She stopped and pointed to a restaurant across the street so Spencer could see it. "Do you like Italian food?"

_Considering I haven't had a decent meal in a while I would love anything. _"I could definitely go for some lasagna right about now."

"Great! Let's go!" Ashley didn't even think as she grabbed Spencer's hand before they crossed the street. She felt extremely protective of the beautiful girl who she already cared for greatly.

_Ashley's holding my hand. _Spencer thought._ That's suppose to be weird right? I mean I use to baby-sit this girl. She's like a little sister… a really sexy one… that I wouldn't mind kissing again. Ok that sounded wrong._

As the entered the restaurant Spencer pulled her hand away from Ashley. Deep down she didn't want to, but she felt she had to. She felt self-conscious about the people starting to stare because of Ashley's semi-celebrity status. Within minutes they were seated in a private corner of the restaurant. Ashley took the liberty of ordering them a bottle of red wine to share.

Spencer looked over the wine list. "You do know how much that bottle of wine is right?"

"I know it's a little pricey, but it's my favorite."

"Oh." Spencer face turned worried. She grabbed her purse she had hanging from her chair and started rummaging through it. _Damn!_

"Is everything alright?" Ashley asked worried.

_I guess I have to tell the truth. _Spencer's face turned red as she looked down and began her explanation. "Umm… it's just…" she looked in her wallet one last time. "I don't think I have… err… enough money to pay for my half now." she said quietly. She felt so embarrassed. She knew Ashley had so much money and she obviously didn't. She got great tips from her job, but she spent most of that money on her addiction.

"What? Spencer I wasn't planning on making you pay for anything. You don't have to worry." Ashley smiled reassuringly.

Just then the waiter came back with their bottle of wine and poured them two glasses. "Are you ladies ready to order?" the tall, lanky waiter asked.

Ashley motioned for Spencer to order first. "I'll have the lasagna please."

"And you Miss Davies?" he asked, obviously a fan of her father.

"I'll have the lobster ravioli." she said while handing him her menu.

"Excellent choice Mad'dam." He smiled politely and walked away.

"Ashley I don't want to be some type of charity project for you." Spencer blurted out. _Ugh that came out a little rude. I just feel so self-conscious around her. Why does she have to be so perfect?_

Ashley was a little taken aback. "I don't think of you that way at all. I promise." She looked around as she collected her thoughts. "_I_ asked _you_ to come out with me… so I figured I would pay for everything. Isn't that how it usually works?" she chuckled.

"Only if we were on a date." Spencer smiled. "We're just friends remember?"

_Ok time to whip out some Ashley charm._ "I'm a little forgetful. Remind me why we're only friends again?" she said with a sexy smirk. She reached across the table and grabbed Spencer's delicate hand.

Spencer smiled wide. "Because I was your babysitter. You were like my little sister." She took her hand back from Ashley's. _My really hot little sister. Ok no… let's not refer to her as that anymore. That's so weird._

Ashley took a sip of her wine before she got back into her conversation with Spencer. "So do you still think of me as your little sister?" Ashley asked in her husky voice. _Please say no! Then I will feel like a complete loser with no game._

"I'm not sure yet." _Liar. You are so sure._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm still waiting for an answer Spencer." Ashley grinned as they walked down the sidewalk to another location.

It was the sixth time she questioned the older woman about how she saw her now, in the present. She wasn't going to let up until Spencer gave in.

Spencer giggled. A little more than usual because of the three glasses of wine she had at dinner. "You should just give up now. I'm not telling!" she added with a headshake for emphasis.

"I'll get it out of you." she said with a sly grin._ At least I hope._

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Spencer asked curiously.

_How am I going to do that?_ Ashley thought. She scratched her head. "I'm not sure actually." she chuckled. _I should have been ready for that one._

"Hmmm…" Spencer looked around in thought.

"What?"

"You're not as smart as I thought you were." Spencer joked.

Ashley scoffed. "Hey! It's all your fault you know." she argued. _It's your smile's fault and your eyes' fault and that cute way you walk…_

"How is it my fault?"

"Because I can't think straight around you!" Ashley blurted out. _See there's a really great example of not thinking! And now she looks like she really wants to go home. Smooth Ash…_

"Oh…" she trailed off. She looked anywhere but Ashley. _What should I do now? I should leave. I can't play these games with her… and I really can't have her like me._ "Ashley… maybe…" Spencer stopped on the sidewalk and Ashley followed suit. "Maybe I should… go… " she said as she pointed behind her with her thumb.

"No please don't go." Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand tight. "I promise I won't say anything else. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Spencer looked from her hand entwined with Ashley's to Ashley's eyes. They were pleading with her not to go. In her heart she knew she didn't want to go either. But she didn't want to get Ashley's hopes up. She knew she could never be with her. She was no good. Especially for Ashley, who had the world at her feet.

She looked back down to her hand and pulled it away. "I'm sorry Ashley."

She turned around to leave just as a few young teens ran by. One bumped into her side causing her to loose her balance. Ashley's quick reflexes carried her to Spencer's side in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist as the blonde fell right into Ashley's arms.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Ashley screamed to the kids who were already far away. She was so angry her heart was pumping three times its normal rate. She turned to the beautiful girl in her arms who had a pained expression. "Oh my god what's wrong?" she asked anxiously. _I'll go hunt those bastard kids down and hurt them right now if she's not ok!_

Spencer's breathing was shallow as she clutched the part of her shirt where her hurt ribs are. "It really hurts." She had to whisper because the pain was so intense. _I feel like I just got stabbed._

Ashley moved her hand soothingly through Spencer's hair as the other grasped her back to keep her steady. Their faces were mere inches apart. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

_No I can't go to the hospital again. _She shook her head side to side. "I'll be ok." she said through clenched teeth.

_There's no way I'm believing her. I saw how hard that kid hit her. _"Let me look at it."

Ashley backed away from Spencer while still keeping a protective arm around her waist. Spencer grabbed the bottom of her shirt and carefully lifted it up to the bottom of her bra. Ashley could see the massive bruise on Spencer's side which looked like it was healing a bit. Then there was a new red, swollen bump just underneath the bruise already there. _Those fucking kids!_ Ashley lifted a hesitant hand up to the new bump and cautiously glided her fingers over it. The sharp intake of breath that Spencer drew in made Ashley jump back.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Spencer!" She looked up and saw tears threatening to fall from Spencer's crystal-blue eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she repeated as she drew the blonde in for a light hug. She started rubbing her back up and down in a calming tone.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Spencer mumbled into Ashley's neck. _I think you rubbing my back helps a lot._

Ashley couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine from Spencer's hot breath. _How is she doing this to me so effortlessly?_ _Ok concentrate Ashley! Now is not the time for these thoughts._

"Please let me take you to the hospital." Ashley asked desperately. But Spencer was too stubborn.

"No I can't. I don't have any money and I'm not going to let you pay my bills again." she said firmly.

_Wait how does she know about that? _Ashley pulled back a little so she could look at Spencer's tear-stained face. "Then let me take you back to my place and get you some ice at least."

Spencer lost all train of thought as Ashley wiped away her salty tears with the outside of her index finger. _Don't look in her eyes Spencer! Don't do it. Oh you just did it. Good luck saying no now._

"I umm…" she stuttered. "I really…" _Want to but I can't! _"… shouldn't." she said quietly as she looked away from Ashley's eyes. _I didn't think I'd feel this guilty after saying that._

"Spencer look at me." Ashley's soft voice made Spencer look up immediately. Her hands cupped Spencer's rosy cheeks. "You really need to ice your ribs before they get worse. I'm not going to let you walk all the way to your apartment by yourself. My apartment is closer and we can take a cab so you don't have to walk." Ashley let her hands slide down Spencer's arms and wrap around her waist again. _I know I shouldn't be holding her like this, but she's like a magnet. I can't take my hands off of her. I swear I've tried. _"Just let me take care of you the way you always took care of me."

_I'll do anything she says after the goose-bumps and butterflies she just gave me. Besides, she does make sense. Damn her for being so smart. My ribs really do hurt… and if I don't lie down soon I think I might faint. I could just have Ashley hold me the whole time… No! That's not a good idea._ "Ok I'll go."

Ashley smiled that sexy smirk she only has for the girl in front of her. "Great!" Ashley turned to hail a taxi with one arm while holding Spencer close by her hips.

A few moments later they were in a taxi and on their way to Ashley's condo. Once they arrived Ashley helped Spencer out of the cab and up the steps. She rummaged around in her purse for her keys and finally opened the door. The house was in complete darkness. She flipped on the light and helped Spencer over to the couch to lie down.

"Where's your sister?" Spencer asked while Ashley put ice in a bag for her. _I'll feel even more awkward if she's here._

"Probably out being a whore with Chelsea." Ashley joked as she entered the living room and handed Spencer the ice.

Spencer took the ice and lifted her shirt. She lowered the ice onto her skin slowly so she could get use to the freezing cold temperature. Her body relaxed into the couch after a moment.

"How does that feel?" the younger brunette asked.

"It still hurts a lot." she answered honestly.

"I wish there was something more I could do for you." Ashley said as she stroked Spencer's head gently.

_What you're doing to my head is definitely keeping my mind from the pain. _"I have pain pills in my purse." Spencer remembered and pointed to her purse on the floor.

She started to get up to reach for them. "Don't even think about it Spenc!" Ashley warned as she put her hand on Spencer's shoulder to keep her still. "I'll get them. You just relax."

Ashley disappeared into the kitchen to get Spencer a glass of water. _It feels really good to be taken care of for once._ Spencer thought as a small grin crept up her lips. Ashley entered the living room with a bottle of water and grabbed Spencer's pills. She handed them over to Spencer.

"Thank you." Spencer said sweetly.

"You're welcome." _Anything for you._

Ashley couldn't stop her eyes from wondering over Spencer's exposed stomach as she was drinking her water. She wasn't a perv… it was just the perfect time since Spencer wasn't paying attention. Her eyes followed a drop of water, from the melting ice, as it slowly trickled down over her flat abs and landed in her belly-button. _Her stomach is so sexy. Oh shit I think she caught me starring at her!_ Ashley quickly averted her gaze from Spencer's stomach to the floor.

_She was so just starring at my stomach. Great now I'm blushing. That really needs to stop happening around her. _"See something you like Ashley?" she asked seductively. _Whoa where did that come from? _

Ashley looked up abruptly with a deep blush on her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" She was trying to play it cool.

"Ashley…" Spencer's voice drew the brunette's eyes up to her sparkling ocean ones. _I feel kinda funny. _"… you're incredibly sexy."

Ashley's eyes grew bigger as her jaw dopped. "Wha…" she cleared her throat and started tapping her foot rapidly. "What!" She was a bit apprehensive to say the least. Spencer had never talked to her this way.

Spencer snickered as she slapped her palm to her forehead. "I forgot these pills make me a little loopy." She laughed again.

Ashley only half-smiled. She couldn't help but feel saddened after Spencer said that. _She probably doesn't really think I'm sexy. _Ashley looked over her body self-consciously, picking out little imperfections in her head.

"My ribs feel really great now!" Spencer sat up and through the bag of ice off her side.

"Whoa!" Ashley tried to catch the ice Spencer had just flung in the air, but failed. "Maybe you should stay still. It hasn't been that long since you got hit." Spencer completely ignored Ashley's statement and looked at her with a goofy grin. She scooted closer and closer until her side was touching Ashley's. "Spenc… what are you doing?" she whispered as Spencer's hand caressed her cheekbone.

"You're beautiful." she said, her foolish grin never leaving her lips. She was so close now Ashley could feel her warm breath on her face. Her heart started to quicken it's pace. "I wish I could date you." Spencer confessed.

After Ashley became use to the new sensations Spencer was leaving all over her body she got an idea. _Maybe if I ask Spencer the questions I've been dying to ask her now she will actually be honest with me. _"Why can't you date me?" she asked.

Spencer sighed sadly and leaned back against the couch. _At least I can breath again._ Ashley thought. "Because… I'm too old for you."

"Is that the real reason?" Ashley probed.

Spencer chuckled. "Nope. It's really because I'm no good. Especially for you."

Ashley felt a tinge of pain in her heart. _How could she think that? _Ashley placed her hand on Spencer's knee, which caused Spencer to look at her. "Why do you think you're no good for me?"

Spencer started counting on her fingers and eventually gave up. "Oh there's too many to count Ashley."

"Give me one." Ashley demanded.

Spencer giggled again and pointed her finger. "I see what you're doing." She sat dangerously close to the younger brunette again. "I'm not stupid."

Her fair face was mere inches away from Ashley's tanned one. "I never thought you were stupid." Ashley whispered again as her eyes roamed over every curve of Spencer's features. It seemed as though Spencer was doing the same thing to hers. She slowly lifted her hand and touched Spencer's cheek. _Her skin feels like silk._

"Ashley?" Spencer breathed.

She looked deep into the blonde's eyes, which appeared very heavy and tired. "Yeah?"

"You smell like... bacon and bananas." she said seriously. _I smell like what?_ Spencer began laughing incessantly after a moment.

Ashley sighed, knowing their intimate moment was long gone. As she looked over at Spencer, who was still cracking up, she couldn't stop the smile creeping up her face. She grabbed Spencer's hand to try and bring her back to reality. "Ok Spencer. Why don't we go to bed?" She took Spencer's other hand and pulled her off the couch.

"What?" Spencer asked loudly. "Just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean you can get me in bed that easily." She laughed as Ashley lead her upstairs.

"We are just going to go to sleep." Ashley explained.

The blonde nodded. "I am kinda tired." she said as she missed a step and began to fall.

Ashley caught her for the second time that night. "Ok here's my room." They took a right and entered into the darkness.

"Don't you have any lights?" Spencer asked idiotically.

"Yes but I can't turn them on because I'm helping you walk." _Those must be __**some**__ pills._

Spencer chuckled. "Oh yeah."

"Ok lay down on the bed and I'll get you something to sleep in." Ashley tried to help Spencer lay down carefully, but she insisted on jumping onto it. Ashley cringed at the thought of Spencer doing more damage to her ribs. Then Ashley went to her closet and retrieved a tank top and some long basketball shorts. "Here you go." She handed the clothes to Spencer.

Without thinking Spencer started undressing herself. Ashley turned around quickly. "Don't be embarrassed Ash. It's not like you haven't seen me in all my glory before." She laughed yet again.

"I just don't think it's appropriate right now." Ashley stated to the wall she was staring at.

"Whatever you say." Spencer sighed and fell back on the bed. "You can turn your virgin eyes around now." Ashley slowly turned around, making sure Spencer was fully clothed. "I'm sorry I almost blinded you." Spencer's toned changed from care-free and foolish to irritated.

_Oh there's no way she could think I could think that! _Ashley walked over to her bed and sat beside Spencer. Spencer immediately turned her back on Ashley. _Did they give her crazy pills or something?_ Ashley sighed. She put her hand on Spencer's hip and whispered in her ear. "Spencer… you of all people should know if you ever blinded me it would be with your stunning beauty… nothing else." After not receiving a reply she stood up, grabbed her clothes to sleep in and started walking out of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked suddenly worried.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room." She was about to shut the door when Spencer spoke again.

"Ashley…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you say with me please? I don't like being alone." Spencer spoke very honestly and timidly.

Ashley smiled softly. _She's so cute when she's shy._ "Yeah I'll stay with you." _You don't have to ask me twice._

Ashley went into her connecting bathroom to change into her blue boy shorts and matching tank top. When she came out Spencer was already passed out in her bed, taking up almost all the room. She chuckled to herself and shook her head. She pulled the covers up and squeezed next to the blonde carefully as not to wake her. She lied on her back and stared at her white ceiling, thinking about tonight's events. Suddenly Spencer's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She laid her head on Ashley's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you." before becoming consumed with her dreams. Ashley wrapped her arm around Spencer's shoulders and fell asleep with a radiant smile on her face.

---------------------------------------- 5:30 AM -----------------------------------------

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Spencer stirred from the loud ringing in her ears. Not wanting to get up from her comfortable position, she kept her eyes closed and relaxed, hoping the noise would be gone.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_Ugh… make it stop please! _Realizing she wasn't able to go back to sleep, she opened her eyes and looked around. There she was. The young brunette that was slowly stealing her heart was lying very close to her, her soft brown eyes staring up at her, a sexy grin on her face.

"Hey." Ashley said quietly.

Spencer noticed Ashley already looked like she had been up for some time. "Were you… watching me sleep?"

"Umm… yeah." Ashley giggled tensely and looked down at the blankets that covered them. _Ugh I feel like a creepy stalker._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_I owe you alarm clock… for keeping me from an awkward conversation. _Ashley thought.

Spencer growled. "Can you shut that off please!"

_Frustrated Spencer is pretty hot… but also a little scary. _"I will once you move your arm." Ashley chuckled and pointed to her stomach.

Spencer looked down and saw her arm draped over Ashley's flat stomach. She retracted it immediately. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Ashley twisted around to shut off her alarm clock on her nightstand. "Not a morning person are you?" She smiled as she turned back towards Spencer.

"Not at all." Spencer admitted.

Ashley smiled. "Will some coffee help?"

Spencer nodded. "Definitely."

"Ok I'll be right back." Ashley pulled the blankets off herself and got up.

"Oh I can get it myself." Spencer stood abruptly. "I'm sure you have to get ready for work anyway right?"

"Yeah but it doesn't take me that long. So just lay down and relax. I'll get it." Ashley insisted.

Before Spencer could argue Ashley was already out the door. Not knowing what to do with herself, Spencer sat back down on the bed. It had been an eternity since she had been up this early. Mostly because of her job. _Be real Spencer… it's not just because of your job. Whatever… I need to think of a way to make my little performance last night less embarrassing. Note to self… don't take any of those pain pills when around Ashley._

A few minutes later Ashley appeared in her room again carrying a hot cup of coffee. "Here you go."

Spencer stood up and took the cup from her hand. "Thank you." Spencer took a sip and then gave Ashley a confused look. "Where's yours?" she asked referring to the coffee.

"Oh I don't care much for coffee. Kyla is a major coffee freak though. She's over here a lot so my kitchen is stocked with every flavor imaginable." Ashley laughed. Spencer just nodded. "So listen… about last night…"

"I'm really sorry about how I acted." Spencer blurted out.

"So you remember everything you said then?" Ashley asked as she leaned against her doorway.

"Mostly."

"Even when you said I smelt like bacon and bananas?" Ashley laughed.

Spencer's face instantly turned bright red. "If I say yes will you promise to not hold it against me?" she chuckled quietly.

Ashley smirked slyly. "Maybe." She could tell Spencer was very embarrassed and although she looked cute, she didn't want her to feel bad. "Hey I know it was just that pain medication, so don't worry about anything ok?"

"Ok thanks." Spencer smiled wide. _Thank god she doesn't think I'm a complete idiot._

"How are your ribs doing?"

Spencer hadn't thought about her ribs until this very moment. She looked down at her stomach and lifted her tank top up. "I actually haven't even looked at them." Ashley walked closer to Spencer to get a better view of her injury. "Does it look ok?"

Ashley bent down to get a closer look. "There's a new bruise but it's not big." Ashley ran her fingers over it and lightly pressed down. "Does that hurt?" When she didn't get a response she looked up and Spencer's eyes were closed. At first Ashley thought she had them closed from the pain, but her facial expression was that of a pleasant one._ Maybe she likes when I touch her there. Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up. _"Spencer?" Ashley said louder.

Spencer finally opened her eyes. _Oh my god did I just zone out while Ashley was touching me? Shit I think I did! Why does she do this to me? _"Huh?"

"I said does that hurt?" She pressed down gently on Spencer's bruise again.

Spencer was surprised when she felt only a dull pain. "No. It feels ok actually."

"I'm glad. I still fully intend on tracking down those kids and telling them off though." Ashley joked.

Spencer laughed with her. "Thanks for caring so much." She looked into Ashley's eyes letting her know she was serious.

"Of course!" Ashley smiled softly. She glanced over her room and noticed the time. "Wow I really need to start getting ready for work."

"Oh right… let me just change and then I'll get out of your way." Spencer started gathering her clothes and her purse.

"No you don't have to rush out or anything." Ashley grabbed Spencer's forearm to get her to stop running around. "You can stay as long as you like. You can take a nap or eat some breakfast if you want."

"Are you sure?" _Wouldn't that be weird?_

_I just don't want to say goodbye to her yet. _"What's mine is yours." Ashley smiled. "So I'm going to get in the shower." she pointed with her thumb behind her. "Make yourself at home." Ashley called as she entered her bathroom.

"Ok." Spencer shouted back.

About an hour later Ashley was groomed and ready for another hectic day of work. Spencer had spent the hour downstairs watching TV in the living room. As Ashley walked downstairs, briefcase in hand, she saw Spencer and Kyla talking on the couch.

"Hey sis." She walked around the couch making herself noticeable. "I sure hope you aren't harassing Spencer."

"Of course I'm not!" she said with a wave of her hand. "I was just telling old Spencer here how much you llloooovvvveee her." She put her hand on Spencer's shoulder as she giggled.

"WHAT!?" Ashley's voice became an octave higher than usual.

Spencer and Kyla gave each other a look and started cracking up. "I told you her voice would get all squeaky, didn't I?" she asked Spencer after her laughter subsided.

"Yeah I think she knows you too well Ashley." _I wish Glen and I could be the same way._

"Haha ok Kyla that was a good one." Ashley laughed sarcastically. "Now leave!" Ashley demanded while glaring at Kyla.

"Ok chill out Ash!" Kyla chuckled at her sister's behavior. "I'll just be in the kitchen making some coffee." she said to Spencer.

"Your third batch I'm sure!" Ashley called to her sister's retreating form. Kyla turned and flipped her off before disappearing.

Spencer chuckled and stood up. "You leaving now?" her voice sounded a little upset.

"Yeah… I wish I wasn't, but I have to." Ashley voice mimicked Spencer's. They started inching their way towards the front door. "Are you going to hang out here for awhile?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "Kyla wanted to catch up so if you don't mind…"

Ashley cut her off. "I don't mind at all." she stated firmly. "Just make sure you leave if Kyla has more than ten cups of coffee ok?" Spencer laughed. "Yeah laugh now, but you won't be soon. I swear." Ashley grinned while pointing her finger at the blonde.

"Well thanks again for taking care of me and letting me stay last night." Spencer said as Ashley started opening the door.

"No problem. I had a really great time last night."

"Me too."

They both had big, cheesy smiles on their faces.

"Do you… maybe want to do it again sometime?" Ashley asked hesitantly. She glanced from the floor to Spencer and back again.

_I really __**really**__ shouldn't but I can't say no to that face. That perfect face. _"Yeah I would."

Ashley stopped looking around and focused on Spencer's blue eyes. "Great! So I'll give you a call soon then?" she asked while stepping out the door.

"Sounds good."

"Alright... bye Spencer." With one final smirk Ashley walked out the door.

Spencer stayed in the same position with a smile reaching up to her ears. All the sudden the front door swung open revealing an anxious looking Ashley. They gazed into each other's eyes. Ashley swallowed a huge lump in her throat. _Just do it you wuss!_ She took Spencer's hands in her own and started leaning in. Seeing that Spencer wasn't pulling away gave her the courage she needed. Her lips connected with the blonde's in a soft, subtle kiss. Then she left before Spencer even had a chance to open her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the long wait again. I don't know if I really like the first part of this chapter and I hope it doesn't bore you too much lol. I just wanted to make the chapter longer I guess. Please let me know what you think :-)**

Chapter 11

"Well well well… look who's finally home." Lucas said while walking into Spencer's apartment with a smartass grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked trying to play dumb.

They both sat down on the couch. "Don't even try to get out of this Spenc. You better start spilling the details." he said while slapping her playfully on her shoulder.

"I don't know Luke." she said hesitantly.

Lucas sat up suddenly. "What? I'm your best friend Spencer!" She still said nothing. "I'll tell you about my night if you tell me about yours." he bargained.

Spencer couldn't help but be a little intrigued. _I didn't know he had plans_. "Alright... you have a deal." They did their routine handshake they made up when they were younger.

--

"Ashley get your ass down here right now!" Madison yelled up the stairs.

_Who does she think she is? My mother?_ Ashley thought as she threw on grey sweat pants and a white tank top. She made her way down the stairs quickly before she was yelled at again.

"What are you doing here Mads?" Ashley asked even though she wasn't surprised. Her best friend tended to drop by unannounced quite often.

"Come on Ash I know your not stupid." Madison walked into Ashley's living room and noticed Kyla zoned out on the TV. "Hey skank." Kyla said nothing as she continued to stare at the TV screen. Madison raised a confused eyebrow at Kyla's present state and sat down on a recliner. _What in the hell is this girl watching?_ she thought while following the younger brunette's line of vision. Ashley soon entered the living room and sat down next to Kyla which made Madison look away from the TV. "So are you going first or you want me to go first?"

"What are you ta…" _Wait a second… did she have a date and not tell me about it?_ She and Madison have a ritual that if they both have dates on the same night they meet up the next day to exchange details. Ashley studied the Latina's face and saw a smirk growing into a full blown smile. "You had a date last night and you didn't tell me!" she said astounded.

"It's not my fault. Once Spencer showed up you left like… all… fast!" She couldn't think of a better word to say.

"Ok whatever. Just give me the particulars now!" Ashley demanded playfully.

Madison took a moment to think. "I think I'd rather here about your date with Spencer first!"

"Fine. Ask away." Ashley motioned with her hand.

Madison tapped her index finger against in chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Hhmmm... what should my first question be?"

Ashley was too impatient. "Do we have to go through this every time? Just pick one already."

"Ok... where did you go?"

_Woah real deep question there Maddy._

--

Spencer beamed. "She took me to this really nice Italian restaurant. The waiters even spoke fluent Italian if you wanted them to. And the food..." Her mouth watered just thinking about it again. "... the food was the best I have ever tasted in my life! Which was good because it was so expensive."

"Oh I think I've been there before." Lucas stated.

Spencer raised her eyebrows in surprise. "_You_... brought a date to _that_ restaurant?"

"Is that so hard to believe Spenc?"

_Yes!_ "Luke, your dates consist of a slice of pizza and maybe a scoop of ice cream if she's lucky." Spencer laughed.

"Hey I'm not that cheap!" he argued. "I go halves with her on the movie." They laughed more. "So did she pay for everything?"

--

"Of course I did. Not that it was a real date." Ashley said for the thousandth time. Madison just wouldn't get it through her head.

"Sure Ash."

"Anyway…" Ashley said loudly, giving Madison a hint to shut up. "... she wanted to pay for her half but I wasn't having any of it." Ashley stated assertively, sticking her nose up in the air a little, pretending to be a snob.

"Oh please…" Now Madison was the one not having any of it. "You probably begged her, 'Oh please Spencer, let me pay for your dinner so you will like me more'." she said in a high-pitched voice with a sad puppy dog look on her face. She cracked up a moment later.

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "You bitch!" Ashley smiled at her best friend, knowing she didn't mean any harm. "That is so not how it went!"

They both giggled this time. "Where did you take her after?"

--

"Well we were going to go to a bar and have some drinks... not that I needed anymore." Spencer chuckled at herself. She remembered giggling a little more than usual and casually flirting with the brunette she was with. _Was that because of the wine or her company?_ "Then we got side-tracked."

"What do you mean you got side-tracked." Lucas used air quotes around the words side-tracked and he had a stupid grin look on his face.

"Not like that you sicko." Spencer said as she slapped his arm. "Some dumbass kid ran into my ribs and I thought I was going to die." She grabbed her side, remembering the pain she felt last night.

"Damn, are you ok now?" Luke started getting worried.

Spencer grinned as she remembered how Ashley took care of her. "I'm fine. Ashley took care of me. She was so sweet about everything."

Lucas saw the dreamy, far-off look in Spencer's eyes. "Are you going to get all mushy on me now?"

The blonde furrowed her brows suddenly, trying to hide her true feelings. "Pppfff… no."

"Whatever you say." Lucas shrugged his shoulders and tried not to laugh at the blonde's obvious feelings for Ashley. "So what happened after that little fucker crashed into you?"

--

"After she insisted on not going to the hospital I convinced her to come back here to put some ice on it."

"Are you sure that's the real reason you wanted to bring her back here?" Madison said while wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes perv!" she said firmly. "I wanted to make sure she was ok. I just got so worried. I mean she looked like she was going to faint from the pain." Then a grin spread across Ashley's face.

Madison gave her best friend a confused look. "And you're smiling cause the girl was about to die?"

Ashley shook her head. "No!" she gave Madison a what the hell are you thinking look. "I was smiling because of what she did after I she took her pain medication."

"Well…!" Kyla said loudly out of nowhere, making the other girls jump slightly.

"Oh my god Kyla!" Madison growled with frustration. "No more of your zoning out episodes. Either you participate in the conversation from the very beginning, or you don't at all!" Madison demanded. "You gave me a freaking heart attack!"

Kyla completely ignored Madison. "Just tell us what Spencer did already."

Ashley couldn't believe her sister sometimes. _She is just so out there!_ "Ok so the medication definitely made her a little… bizarre if you will."

"Details woman. Details!" Madison urged her on.

"The first thing she says is 'Ashley you're incredibly sexy.' which was totally out of nowhere. Then she got all serious and seductive, and leaned really close to me like she was going to kiss me. I was getting ready to push her away a little when she says I smell like bacon and bananas!" Kyla and Madison burst out laughing, uncontroably. "Yeah that's what she did too right after she said it." she said motioning to the girls cracking up.

"That's classic." Kyla said finally catching her breath.

--

"No it wasn't funny it was mortifying Luke!" Spencer said seriously while Lucas kept chuckling. He almost choked on the chips he was eating. "Now everytime I see her I'm going to feel like a loser."

Luke finally got a hold of himself and thought of another question. "Did she kiss you?"

Spencer's face turned a light pink and she began fiddling with her t-shirt. "Well... no." _To tell him or not to tell him? If I do he's never going to stop thinking I like, which I really don't. I'm just attracted to her. But I would never date her._ "Not that night anyway." she murmured.

"WHAT?!" Lucas shouted, this time actually choking on his potatoe chips. "What do you mean by 'not that night anyway'?"

_Damn Luke and his super hearing! _"She kissed me the next morning before she left for work ok!" Spencer stood up quickly and went to look out her window.

"Well you definitely don't have to worry about acting like a retard before then. I can already tell she really likes you." Lucas reasoned.

"That's just it Luke! she said as she whipped around. "I don't want her to like me and I don't wan her to think I have feelings for her."

--

"I really think she's starting to like me." Ashley while smile smiling so wide her nose began to crinkle.

"Ah... there's the cocky Ashley we all know and love." Madison joked.

"Hey I'm trying to be serious here!"

"How can you be entirely sure she likes you?" Kyla asked curiously.

Ashley took a moment to think. "She kissed me back. And it was just the way she kissed me. I could just... feel it." she shrugged.

**-- Thursday 2:00 a.m. --**

Kyla was watching a horror movie marathon in the living room, eating a big bowl of popcorn.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The loud bang on the front door made the feisty brunette jump out of her seat, making the popcorn fly every which way in the air. She felt like her heart was about to explode from the fear inside her. "Oh shit!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

After her heart became stable she got up and hurried, angrily to the door. She was ready to give the person on the other side a piece of her mind. "Who the fuck visits in the middle…" As she swung the door open and saw who stood outside, all anger washed away.

"I'm really sorry." she said shakily. The last thing she wanted was someone to be mad at her.

Kyla was at a loss for words. There Spencer stood, with tears pouring out of her eyes at an alarmingly fast pace. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body as she tried to keep warm from the rain spilling from the clouds. "Oh my god Spencer what's wrong?" She slowly pulled the blonde inside seeing as she was frozen in place.

"I… nnneed to ssss…see Ashley." she managed to say through her blubbering.

Kyla closed the front door quickly. "Ok let me go wake her up." She hurried upstairs, knowing there was something terribly wrong with her old baby-sitter. She bounced up the stairs and scurried to her sister's room. "Ashley!" she said frantically. She got no response. "ASHLEY!" she said louder and also added a hard shake to the older brunette's shoulders.

"Leave me alone you freak!" Ashley mumbled and put her head under her pillow.

Kyla shook her more aggressively this time. "Ashley, Spencer is downstairs crying her eyes out!"

She shot up from her bed instantly. All signs of tiredness long gone. "What!"

"Spencer. Downstairs. Crying. Asking for you." Kyla said slowly making sure her sister caught every word.

"Shit what happened?" she asked while she rushed downstairs. Kyla followed behind.

"Well I didn't ask her anything… I thought that would be kind of rude considering I've only hung out with her one time!" she whispered angrily.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and turned, heading into the living room where Spencer still stood in the exact same position.

"Oh my god Spencer what happened?" Ashley asked concerned. She stood right in front of the soaking wet blonde and started rubbing her bare arms to warm her.

Spencer didn't say a word as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's small frame. Ashley knew something awful must have happened by how tightly Spencer clung to her. She enveloped Spencer in her arms as if trying to protect her from the harm someone so blatantly caused. Ashley could feel how much the girl was shaking beneath her arms and she couldn't remember a time she had felt more afraid.

"I'm sssso sorry. Luke is in… working… I don't have anyone else…" Spencer stammered through her sobs.

"No no it's ok. Don't worry about that." Ashley told her calmly. She moved some of Spencer's matted hair away from her ear as she whispered, "Ssshhh… you're ok. I'm right here."

Kyla felt a bit awkward as she watched the two girls clinging to each other. "I'm just going to leave two you alone." She put her hand on Ashley's arm to get her attention. "I'll be in the guest room if you need anything." she spoke softly.

Ashley nodded. "Thank you Ky."

Forty-five minutes later Ashley and Spencer were still in the same position. Ashley's legs and arms were aching, but she wasn't going to move for anything. Spencer needed her and she was going to do whatever it took to make her feel better. Even if they didn't talk about anything. As Ashley rubbed Spencer's back she cold feel her muscles finally relaxing. Her crying was starting to lessen and her breathing started evening out.

"How are you feeling?"

Spencer sniffled. "Ok." she mumbled against Ashley's shoulder.

The brunette's mind was being consumed by reasons she thought Spencer would be so upset, but she knew it wasn't the time to press her about it. She would only get upset again and Ashley didn't want that to happen. _Hopefully she'll say something when she's ready._

"You're freezing." Ashley said just noticing the goose bumps on Spencer's sleeveless arms. She started rubbing them up and down again. "We should get you into some dry clothes." Spencer was silent. "And you could take a hot shower if you want."

_A shower sounds good. I feel so dirty and violated. _At that thought tears began welling in her eyes again. "Shower… please." was all she managed to say because her voice was so dry and hoarse.

"Ok let's go upstairs." Ashley suggested. She pulled back from Spencer's grasp and held her head tenderly in her hands. Spencer's eyes wouldn't meet hers and Ashley's heart practically broke from the pained expression her face showed. She had never seen it so bad before. "Come on." Ashley started to lead Spencer upstairs, when she noticed Spencer was limping. "Did you hurt your leg or something?" She looked down at Spencer's ankles, puzzled.

Spencer shook her head, never looking up to Ashley. Ashley decided to forget about it and walked up the stairs as she held Spencer's hand. As soon as Spencer took a few steps she took in a sharp breath from the pain. She tried to keep in quiet, but Ashley had already heard her.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley repeated.

"Nothing." She lied, and she knew Ashley would know.

"Spencer you have to let me in a little bit here. Otherwise I can't help you."

Spencer took a big breath as she wiped away a stray tear. "My thighs hurt really bad… but please don't make me tell you why." she pleaded.

Ashley cupped her cheek in her palm. "I won't make you tell me, I promise. Let me help you up the stairs, ok?" Spencer nodded. Ashley wrapped Spencer's arm around her neck and wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist. "Lean on me to take some weight off your legs and we'll take it slow."

Once they reached the top of the stairs they went into Ashley's room, and then her private bathroom. She helped Spencer sit down on the toilet while she started the shower.

"Ashley…" Spencer asked apprehensively. Her voice was so soft Ashley barely heard her.

Ashley stopped checking the water's temperature and turned to the distraught blonde. "Yeah?" Spencer kept her eyes on the yellow-tiled floor and didn't say anything. Ashley kneeled down in front of her and put her hands on Spencer's knees. "What's wrong Spenc?"

"Umm… I just thought…" She stopped again. _Maybe I shouldn't do this._

Ashley started rubbing her legs gently. "It's ok. You can tell or ask me anything." she reassured her in the sweetest voice imaginable.

"It's just… I don't think I can… ssstand any longer." More tears were falling from her puffy, red eyes. "Can you… can you help me shower?" she squeaked out.

Ashley was taken aback from Spencer's question. "Umm… you want me to go in the shower with you?" she asked making sure she was hearing her right. Spencer nodded. _Ok… how am I going to tell her this? As much as I'd love to see Spencer naked and wet… ugh this is so not the right time. _"Spencer… I don't think this is the right time or situation to be doing that." Spencer's gave her a slight nod and took in another unstable breath. She began trembling again and Ashley felt sick. _I'm such an idiot! Hurry up and think of something Ash! _"Hey, I have an idea." She took Spencer's hands that had been sitting in her lap and entwined their fingers. "How about we wear bathing suits in the shower?"

First the first time that night Spencer looked into brown eyes. Ashley gave her a slight smile and Spencer's trembling suddenly stopped. "Ok."

Ashley got up and went into her bedroom to collect two bikini's for her and Spencer to wear. When she returned she gave Spencer her bathing suit to change into. She shut the bathroom door to give Spencer some privacy and changed in her bedroom. When she was done she knocked on the bathroom door to make sure Spencer was decent.

"Are you changed Spenc?" she questioned through the door. She heard a faint "yeah" from the other side.

Ashley opened the door and saw Spencer in her white and light blue bikini, still sitting on the toilet. She still had goose bumps everywhere on her body and her hair was a complete mess. Dried-up mascara was running from her eyes to her chin. She looked so fragile and vulnerable. _And still so beautiful._

Ashley walked over to the blonde and asked, "Are you ready?" Again Spencer nodded. Ashley leaned over and put her hands under Spencer's arms to help lift her up. Spencer took hold of Ashley's shoulders and pulled herself up as well.

They were walking slowly to the shower when Ashley noticed a few bruises on the inside of Spencer's thighs. She was so scared of what could have happened to Spencer. She had an idea but decided it was too awful to think about more than once. They stepped in the shower cautiously. Ashley gripped Spencer by the waist to keep her steady while Spencer hugged Ashley's shoulders. Then the brunette scooted Spencer caustiously towards the shower head to get her body temperature up.

"Are you going to be able to stand like this for a little while?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"I think so. Just don't let go of me." Spencer begged.

"Never." Ashley stated, her voice unwavering. She held Spencer tightly with her left arm as she put her right hand on Spencer's red cheek. "Look at me." she said as more of a question. Spencer obeyed. Ashley glanced into Spencer's eyes and then down to her cheeks where she began rubbing away the mascara stains. "There." Ashley smiled slightly as she placed her arm back around Spencer's hips.

"Thank you."

Now it was Ashley's turn to nod. "Are you warming up?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"Good."

Nothing was heard after that besides the hot water splashing down around them. The crying had taken its toll on Spencer's eyes, which were growing heavy. Her head felt like it weighed fifty pounds. She unconsciously started leaning forward and finally her forehead connected with Ashley's. Once Ashley felt the contact she looked up at Spencer's closed eyes. Even though Ashley knew Spencer was just exhausted, she still felt the butterflies and her heart racing at their close proximity. _This is like the most intimate moment of my life… and she's about to fall asleep. How sad is that?_ Ashley thought. _I don't care… she's so unbelievably breathtaking. Is it too soon to have such strong feelings for someone?_

"Ash…?" Spencer's soft melodious voice ceased Ashley's thoughts.

"Yeah Spenc?"

"Could you… umm… please wash my hair before I fall asleep."

Ashley giggled slightly. "Of course."

Spencer lifted her head as Ashley began massaging her scalp with sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner. They would look into each other's eyes every so often until the last drop of conditioner was out of Spencer's hair. Ashley thought her heart was going to burst from all the irregular beating it had been doing the whole time they were in the shower.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Ashley asked.

"Mmhmm."

Once they stepped out of the shower Ashley sat Spencer on the toilet while she grabbed a couple towels. She wrapped one around Spencer's upper body and started rubbing her hands up and down Spencer's arms and back to help dry her off.

"Alright I'll let you change. Let me know when your done and I'll help you to the bed." Spencer shook her head up and down and Ashley walked out.

Moments later Spencer was calling for Ashley, letting her know she was done. The brunette helped the injured blonde walk to the bed and then lie down. Once Ashley climbed in the bed Spencer was snuggling into her side in a matter of seconds. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer protectively.

"I'm so sorry Spencer." she whispered in her ear. Even though Ashley has nothing to be sorry about she didn't know how else to make the fragile girl in her arms feel better.

Spencer scooted impossibly closer to Ashley. "Thank you Ash." she whispered as sleep finally overcame her.

Ashley promised herself at that very moment that she would always be there for Spencer, whether they become more than friends or never go further. She also promised to make whoever hurt Spencer pay for what they did.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is filled with Spashley! I think you're gonna like it!**

Chapter 12

Goosebumps spread across the brunette's tanned arms. She shook slightly and grabbed for the warm body she went to bed with. She moved her hand around lazily only to find cold sheets. She groaned at the thought of having to open her eyes, but did anyway. Once her vision cleared and her eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding her, she realized she was alone.

She sat up and looked around her room for a sign of the fragile blonde. "Spencer?" she called. Only silence followed.

She looked at her clock which read 4:48 am. Ashley's heart started thumping with anxiety. _Where is she? _She was fully awake now and her pulse was beginning to rise steadily. _Where did she go? _She got out of bed and briskly walked to her bathroom. There was no sign of Spencer. Then she rushed out of her room and down the hallway to where Kyla usually slept. Without knocking, she entered and woke Kyla immediately.

"Kyla where's Spencer?" she asked while shaking her.

Kyla groaned much like her older sister did minutes before. "Does it look I know where she is?" she mumbled into the pillow, irritated at Ashley for waking her up.

Ashley dismissed Kyla's insensitive tone. She was too panicked at the moment. "She's gone." she uttered while running downstairs.

She had checked every inch of her condo by the time Kyla joined her downstairs. Her dark brown hair was a complete mess and she wore a pink, fluffy bathrobe.

"Ok what's going on now?" she asked, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I can't find her anywhere Ky. She just left, she's gone!" Ashley rushed out. She was on the verge of tears.

Kyla grabbed Ashley's shoulder's to get her to listen better. "Ash it's ok. Spencer's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine."

Ashley shook her head rapidly and shook Kyla's arms off her. "No Kyla! Something was so wrong with her tonight. Somebody hurt her. What if she's getting hurt again? Right now!" she said frantically.

"Shit." Kyla said under her breath. She scratched her disheveled head trying to think of an idea. "Hey why don't you try calling her." She jogged a few feet to the couch and grabbed her cell phone then held it out for Ashley to use.

Ashley's nervous foot started its inevitable tapping. "I don't have her number."

Kyla noticed the frustration in Ashley's voice. "It's ok it's ok." the younger sister said quickly. "How about Lucas? Do you have his number?"

"Yes!" She dashed upstairs to retrieve her cell phone and was back downstairs in mere seconds. She dialed his number and pushed send. She paced back and forth while it rang. "Lucas! Is Spencer with you?" Pause. "Well do you know where she is?" Ashley sighed again. "She came here crying her eyes out then I saw these bruises on her legs and we went to sleep and I just woke up and she's gone!" Another pause. "Ok… ok." She pushed the end button and immediately grabbed her coat and a pair of tennis shoes she had left by the front door.

"Well…?" Kyla asked since her sister hadn't said anything.

Ashley finished putting on her last shoe and looked up at Kyla. "He hasn't seen her." she said trying to sound calm.

"So what… you're just going to go out and look for her?" Ashley only nodded. "What about your job? Don't you have to start getting ready?"

The older brunette grabbed her keys and cell phone. "Ky please do me a huge favor and call the office around eight. Ask to talk to a guy named Aiden and tell him I had a big emergency." she said while writing down her work number on a piece of paper and handing it to Kyla.

Kyla shook her head slightly. She didn't want Ashley wandering around the projects looking for some girl she barely knows. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to change her stubborn sister's mind if her life depended on it. "Ok." She took the paper from Ashley's hand. Ashley was just about to walk out the door when Kyla called her name. "Ashley!" She looked back towards Kyla. "Be careful please."

The older sister nodded. Then she was out the door and on her way to Spencer's apartment. She arrived in record time and even surprised herself when she made it there alive. It was still pouring and she was driving recklessly. It didn't bother her that she almost hydroplaned into a tree. All she cared about was finding Spencer as soon as possible and making sure no one harmed her.

As she climbed the stairs to the blonde's apartment her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. _What if she isn't here? What am I going to do? I don't even know where else to look! _She approached Spencer's door and noticed the word 'DYKE' graffitied on her door. _What fucker did this? I need to bring some paint over here next time. Ok stop Ash you don't need to worry about that right now! _She looked straight at the door, took a deep breath in and out, and knocked loudly.

It felt like an eternity to Ashley before she finally heard feet shuffling along the carpet. She heard the door unlock and then it slowly opened revealing a very exhausted looking Spencer. Ashley let out a breath she never realized she was holding in until now. Suddenly she felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was the first time she relaxed all morning.

"Spencer are you ok?" She was still a bit worried as to the reason Spencer had left in the early morning.

It took Spencer a moment to comprehend the fact that Ashley was at her door due to the fact that she had been sleeping until Ashley woke her. _Just be cool. Act like nothing ever happened. _"I'm fine." She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and you were gone Spencer, that's why I'm here." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was so worried."

"I'm a big girl Ashley. Older than you if I remember correctly." _Ugh why am I such a bitch to her all the time?_

Ashley looked down and shook her head. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She leaned against her door frame and yawned.

"Close up and push me away every time you feel vulnerable or hurt." Spencer opened her mouth to protest but Ashley cut her off. "Don't even pretend like you don't." she spat.

Spencer started feeling her eyes water because she knew Ashley's words were true. Deep down she knew all Ashley is trying to do is help her. _Screw it… I can't be mean to her. _"Do you want to come in?" she asked while opening the door wider and stepping to the side.

Ashley nodded. "Thanks." Once she stepped inside she noticed Spencer still had all the flowers she bought her the morning she came home from the hospital. "Wow you still have all these." she said motioning to the flowers.

"Of course." she said simply. _How could I ever get rid of them?_

Ashley looked back towards the door at Spencer who was leaning against the wall. "Do your legs still hurt?"

"No they don't." Spencer stood up to show Ashley she was fine, but once she did her legs grew weak and she stumbled to the couch.

Ashley was afraid she would hurt herself more but she didn't run to her side this time. _If she doesn't want to be honest about her physical state then I'm not going to let her know I'm worried. _Ashley slowly walked over to Spencer and sat down next to her. "So why did you leave this morning?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"I was so afraid something else happened to you."

"I'm sorry." Spencer said quietly.

Ashley hesitantly grabbed Spencer's hand that was sitting in her lap. "It's ok." They sat in silence for a few moments. _Should I ask her about last night or wait until later?_ Ashley's curiosity got the best of her. "So… are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Spencer said firmly.

_Of course not. _Ashley sighed. "I know somebody hurt you." she said as gently as possible. She didn't want Spencer getting upset again.

"Ashley you have no idea what you're talking about." she said raising her voice and looking Ashley straight in her eyes.

"So you're telling me those bruises on your legs were from you falling down the stairs or something?" Ashley said sarcastically. She didn't want to get angry, but she needed to knock some sense into the blonde.

Spencer stood up as quickly as her legs would allow her. "You know what… thanks for dropping by, but I think you should leave now." She opened her door and motioned for Ashley to walk out.

"Spencer if someone is hurting you, you need to tell somebody." Ashley said loudly as she walked over and stood very closely to Spencer.

"I can take care of myself, thanks." She gave the brunette a phony smile.

She shook her head fiercely. "You can't expect me to just drop this after last night. After how damaged and scared I saw you."

"You should." she muttered, not meeting Ashley's gaze.

"I can't! That's not the kind of person I am." Ashley moved closer and put her hands on Spencer's arms, needing the contact in hopes of convincing Spencer to let her in. "I can't stand by and watch someone hurt you." she spoke softly with determination. "It doesn't matter that we just started reconnecting a couple weeks ago. I care about you a lot."

Tears started welling up in Spencer eyes. "Please stop." she said barely above a whisper.

"Stop what?" Ashley spoke in the same tone as Spencer.

"Stop saying those things. Stop telling me that you care… stop being so sweet." One stray tear fell from the blonde's flushed cheek.

Ashley's wiped the tear away as her lips curved up slightly. _She thinks I'm sweet. _"You make me want to be sweet to you."

Spencer laughed with a slight bitterness. "What have I done that would make you want to do that?"

Ashley thought for a moment. "You're just you."

"You barely know me."

"Maybe you're right. But one thing I do know is you're better than all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember reading Kyla and I stories before putting us to bed?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded. "Well what you may not know is that after you thought we were asleep I snuck downstairs to spy on you." Spencer's face had curiosity written all over it. "I remember watching you always doing your homework. It seemed like you always worked so hard, and I remember thinking 'I want to be as smart as Spency one day'." Ashley smiled genuinely as Spencer let out a small giggle. "That's how I know you're better than this." Spencer nodded again and looked down to her feet. Ashley slid her hands down Spencer's arms and laced their fingers together. "Spencer look at me." Spencer did as she was told because she knew she would never be able to turn away from the brunette's intoxicating voice. "If you let me in… even just a little… I promise I can make things better for you." Ashley said with passion.

The tears that had been welling up in Spencer's ocean eyes were now spilling over. "It's hard for me to let people in. It scares me." Spencer croaked.

"I know it does… and I don't want to push you. I really don't. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Alright…" She looked right into Ashley's chocolate eyes. "I'll tell you."

They sat down and Spencer told Ashley everything that happened to her when she went into work on Wednesday night. By the time Spencer was done they were both in tears. Ashley was shocked to say the least, but deep down she knew it had to be something like that. She wrapped Spencer in a tight embrace and rocked her back and forth while she cried her eyes out again. _I never thought I could hate someone this much._ A little while later Spencer's sobbing stopped.

"I feel like such a baby." Spencer admitted.

"Are you kidding? You have to be one of the strongest people I know." Ashley said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know about that."

"Thank you Spencer." Spencer looked at Ashley with her brows furrowed. "Thank you for letting me in and trusting me." she explained further.

"Just please don't tell anyone." Spencer almost begged. "Only you and Luke know."

"I swear I won't tell anyone. Not even Kyla." she assured her. "But… I really think you should tell someone."

"Like who… the police?" Spencer asked sarcastically. Ashley didn't know what to say. _She's right. Who can she tell? Ugh this sucks!_ "Can we not talk about this anymore please?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ashley stood from the couch and suddenly thought of an idea. "So uh… I don't know if you'd be up for it… or if you even want to hang out with me, but I have a really big movie collection. We could watch movies all day… get your mind off of all this." she suggested timidly.

"Umm… I don't know…"

Ashley took Spencer's hands in her own and guided her up to stand next to her. "It'll be fun. Besides, do you really want to sit here all day constantly thinking about everything that is wrong in your life?"

_How doe she know these things? _"No I really don't want to do that." she said honestly.

"Then come with me." Ashley stepped backward towards the door and brought Spencer with her. "I'll even order some Chinese take-out." she smiled. _I hope that's still her favorite food._

Spencer genuinely smiled for the first time in a couple days. "You remember my favorite food." she stated surprised.

"I remember more than you think."

They took a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"Ok umm… let me go get my… uh… I mean let me change real quick." she stuttered. _Why do her eyes do that to me? I feel so awkward now._

"Take your time." Ashley smiled as she watched Spencer walk to her room. She couldn't help but glance at her butt a few times.

Spencer was ready in approximately one minute and the two were on their way back to Ashley's condo. _I hope Kyla got her lazy ass up and went somewhere. _Ashley thought as they were walking up her front steps.

"Make yourself comfortable in the living room." Ashley said once they were inside. "Oh and the movies are all in that big chest. Pick out whatever you want."

"Ok." Spencer nodded and walked over to the movies.

Ashley walked into her kitchen to grab some popcorn and sodas when she noticed a note on her fridge.

**Ash,**

**I called your work for you. That Aiden guy said he would take care of it…. whatever that means. By the way, is he hott? I forgot to ask you before. Oh and don't make any plans for Friday cause we're all going out. K love you sis!**

**Kyla**

Ashley grinned and chuckled at her sister's words. _Thank you Kyla!_ She made the popcorn and took everything out to the living room where she noticed Spencer had already picked out four movies.

"Wow that was quick. It takes my friend Madison an hour to pick out a movie and she's always here." They both laughed as Ashley sat down on the couch. _It's so good to hear her laugh._

"Well I haven't seen a decent movie in so long it wasn't hard to pick." she explained.

"Well if we don't get to all the movies you want to watch today you can borrow some whenever." the brunette said while shoveling popcorn in her mouth.

"Thanks but I don't have a DVD player." Spencer looked down feeling embarrassed. _Who doesn't have a DVD player nowadays? _

Ashley's chewing slowed down almost to a halt. "Oh." was all could to think to say. _This is kind of awkward now. Hurry change the subject! _"So I hope you like 7 up." she asked while holding out the soda for the blonde.

She took the can from Ashley and opened it. "I do. Thanks."

"Alright what are we watching first?" she asked while looking over the movies Spencer had laid out on the coffee table.

"Umm… Never Been Kissed?" Spencer suggested.

"Cool. This movie is one of my favorites." She walked over to her entertainment center and popped the DVD in.

Before she walked back to the couch she picked up her favorite blanket from a reclining chair in her living room. When she sat down she covered herself and Spencer with it. Spencer turned to Ashley and gave her a small smile.

As the opening credits started rolling Spencer crept closer and closer to the brunette beside her. _Is she trying to cuddle? _A minute later Spencer leaned her head on Ashley's shoulder. Without thinking, Ashley wrapped her arm around Spencer and pulled her closer so Spencer's head was in the crook of her neck.

_What are you doing Spencer? This isn't right. I'm just leading her on again. But I just want to feel safe again like she made me feel last night. Is that so wrong?_

The two spent the rest of the day in each other's arms and let their worries drift away… for now at least.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay another chapter! I know I didn't get it up very fast. But I did tell one reviewer that I would have this up by the end of the week, so here it is! Please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks of this chapter. **

Chapter 13

"Hey Ash!"

Ashley looked up from filing a mound of paperwork on her desk. "Kyyya?" Kyla gave her a strange look. She pulled a pen out of her mouth. "What are you doing here? At my place of business?"

Kyla chuckled. "I wanted to come make sure you were still going out with Madison, Chelsea, and me tonight."

Ashley went back to shuffling through a file. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"You weren't answering your phone." the younger sister said while taking an empty seat she found and wheeling it into Ashley's cubicle.

"That's because I'm super busy right now… if you hadn't noticed." She pushed her swivel chair over to her computer and started typing. Kyla picked a pen out of Ashley's hair and started tapping it against her sister's desk.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

_Does she realize I'm trying to work?_

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

_Is she doing this on purpose?_

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

_I am going to kill her! _"Kyla I'm going to kill you if you don't stop that tapping that freakin pen!" she said through gritted teeth, not wanting to cause a seen.

"Yeah I know." Kyla shrugged with a huge smiled on her face.

_Now I'm really going to kill her! _Ashley thought.

"But if you don't go out tonight I will come visit you everyday and start tapping away." Her smiled only grew wider when her sister gave her the evil eye. "I've got nothing better to do all day."

Ashley turned back to her work. "Look Ky…" she sighed. "I'm really just not in the mood to go out."

"Hhmmm…" Kyla tapped her index finger against her chin. "Does this have anything to do with Spencer not returning your call?"

She stopped her work immediately. _How did she know about that?_ "No." she scoffed. "Of course not. Why would you think that?" Ashley said quickly, trying to look confused.

"You're lying!" Kyla pointed her finger at her older sister. "I can't believe you just tried to lie to me." She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I am hurt!"

Ashley laughed lightly, her mood finally brightening up. "Shut up!" she said while throwing a crumpled piece of paper at her head.

"Let me give you some advice sister." She rolled her chair right next to Ashley's. "If you want to get Spencer, you need play hard to get."

"And how would you know?" Ashley questioned. "You've had what... one serious boyfriend in her life?" she argued.

"True." she nodded. "But he was a jerk, so I had plenty of experience making him jealous."

Ashley chuckled. "Will you stop bothering me if I say I'll go?" Kyla nodded fervently. "Ooookkkk… I'll go." she conceded.

"Sweet!" Kyla stood up suddenly and shouted in victory.

Ashley immediately grabbed Kyla's forearm and pulled her down roughly. "I am _so_ going to kick your ass!"

"Sorry." she frowned.

"Just leave before you make an even bigger scene." Ashley pointed to the elevators.

"See you tonight Ash!" Kyla waved as she made her way to the exit.

As the younger Davies sister turned the corner to the elevators a massive force flew into her and she fell hard on her back. The air was knocked out of her instantly.

"Shit! Are you ok?" the male voice asked with great concern. He knelt down beside her and helped her sit up.

After a few minutes Kyla's lungs were able to fill up with air again. "Fuck... that hurt." she said clutching her stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." he apologized. Kyla looked up into her assailant's eyes. _Green. At least his eyes are my favorite color._ "I didn't break anything did I?" he asked sweetly.

"Everything is… good." she nodded slowly, all the pain fading away.

"Good." he gave her a sideways smirk. "Let me help you up." The young man put his arms around Kyla's waist and pulled her up gradually, making sure he didn't hurt her again. Kyla grabbed his biceps to make sure she wouldn't fall back. "How do you feel now?" he asked still holding on to her.

_Fantastic._ Her heart started fluttering at how close the man was holding her. "Better." She smiled goofily. _He is so cute._

He stared at her face for a moment, taking in all her features. "You must be related to Ashley."

Kyla shook her head slightly to get out of her trance and furrowed her brows. "How'd you know?"

"You have the same beautiful eyes." he said gazing into them.

_Most guys don't stare into my eyes. Just at my ass. _"Oh." Kyla said awestruck by his sweetness. "We do share some genes." she giggled anxiously. The guy just smiled at her more. "I'm Kyla Davies. Ashley's sister." She put her hand out for him to shake even though there was hardly any space for it between them.

He saw her hand and stepped away instantly. "Sorry." he chuckled. "Aiden Dennison." He shook her hand gently.

"Oh… so you're Aiden." Kyla said slyly, finally coming out of her Aiden-induced daze.

"You've heard of me?" he questioned with bewilderment.

"Yeah. Ashley's talked about you before." _She probably won't like that I said that._

His smile brightened noticeably. "All good things I hope."

_Not really. _"Of course."

"Sweet!" he said in a bit of a high-pitched voice. He started getting looks from people passing by and became very calm again. He cleared his throat nervously. "I mean… cool."

Kyla bit her bottom lip to keep her laughter in. _Oh dude… you totally have a crush on the wrong sister. Maybe I can get him to change his mind. _"So did Ashley tell you about tonight?"

He shrugged. "What about it?"

"A couple of our friends are coming out with us tonight. You should totally come." _Please say yes!_

"I'm always up for a night out." he said enthusiastically.

"Great! We're going to that new club that just opened up down town." _What the hell is the name of it? _"Do you have a pen?" He pulled a pen out of his satin, vest pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed his hand and wrote an address into his palm. "That's the address. I'll make sure your name's on the list." Kyla smiled, now more confidently.

Aiden twisted his hand oddly to read the address. "Got some connections, huh?" he teased.

Kyla shrugged. "That's what happens when your Dad is a retired rock star."

Aiden chuckled. "Alright, well I better get back to work." Kyla nodded a bit sadly. "Sorry again for running you over."

"It's ok." she giggled. "See you tonight." She walked by him and into the elevator.

Aiden watched her form walk away and disappear. He picked up the box of files he ran into the younger Davies girl with and walked over to his desk. "How are you doin with those files, Ash?" he asked while leaning over the one wall their cubicles shared.

"Great." she deadpanned, not even looking up from her computer.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this…" he vanished into his cubicle and returned a second later with a foot high stack of files. "… we need to get these done by Monday morning. I'm doing the other half, so you're not left with all of it."

Ashley looked at the pile Aiden was holding like it was a mile tall. She grasped them reluctantly. "Thanks." she said while heaving the files onto her desk. She relaxed into her chair with her shoulders slumped and sighed at the amount of work she had done and has yet to do today.

The dark-haired man walked around the cubicle wall and sat down in the chair Kyla had previously occupied. "Hey don't get stressed." he put a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Get as much done as you can today. Then finish the rest over the weekend. That way we'll have more time to party tonight." he grinned like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Yeah I could do that." _Wait did he say party tonight?_ "You know about tonight?"

"Yeah your sister Kyla invited me." He saw the confusion still on the brunette's face. "I ran into her _literally_ as she was walking to the elevator." he laughed.

_That whore!_ "Oh… that's great!" she said sarcastically. _So great! Not like he doesn't hit on me enough at work. Now he can do it after too! Super._

"Yeah. I'm glad I'll get to spend time with you outside of work." he winked at her before going back to his desk.

**-- At Ashley's Condo --**

"You invited Aiden?!" Ashley growled at her little sister.

"What's the big deal Ash?" Kyla asked taking a curler out of her hair. She walked into the bathroom to put hairspray in her hair. Ashley followed angrily.

"The big deal is I don't want him all over me. He already flirts with me at work all the time."

"Don't worry your pretty, _big_ head sister." she said while pinching Ashley's cheeks. This only made Ashley angrier. She put Kyla's hands in a death grip and threw them away from her face. "Ouch!" She started rubbing her wrists soothingly. "Your so violent." she said somewhat playfully.

"Kyla!" she hissed.

The younger brunette turned serious. "I'm sorry ok? But he's so cute, I couldn't help it." Ashley looked down and shook her head. "I won't let him bug you. I plan to have him liking me by the end of the night."

Ashley looked back up at Kyla. "Let's hope, for your sake, that your plan works." She started to walk out of the bathroom to get ready for the night.

"Why haven't you just told him you like women?" she asked before Ashley was completely out of sight.

"Because that's my own, personal business Ky. I don't want everyone at work knowing about my private life. Who knows what some of them might think."

"You make an excellent point." Kyla agreed.

"Maybe you shouldn't argue with me so much." Ashley said lightening the mood.

"But where's the fun in that?" Kyla laughed.

Ashley laughed too and shook her head again. "I'm going to get ready."

"Ok." Kyla watched Ashley walk out the door and then turned around to put on her make-up.

"I'm still mad at you." Ashley shouted from down the hallway.

"Alright." Kyla shouted back, no evidence of worry in her voice. _She won't be for long when she sees what I'm doing for her tonight._

**-- At The Club --**

The four girls had just entered the crowded, sweaty night club and were now sitting in a booth in the VIP lounge. Ashley decided to dress more casual than normal. _Who do I have to impress tonight anyway? _She wore black, pin-striped, satin shorts and a tight, dark red halter top. Her hair was straightened and flowing over her shoulders.

"Let's get some shots!" Chelsea yelled eagerly over the booming music.

"Good idea!" Madison said. "I think this one needs one. She's a tad bitchy." she pretended to whisper to the other girls, but wanted Ashley to hear her at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I just had a long day at work and now I'm going to have to deal with Aiden thanks to _someone_." She narrowed her eyes at Kyla.

"I'll go get the shots!" Kyla said raising her hand and jumping out of her seat, not wanting another confrontation with her sister.

"I'll go with you." Chelsea offered.

"Aren't the waiters suppose to get them for us?" Madison chuckled. After not hearing a response from Ashley, she looked over at her and nudged her with her elbow. Her best friend was leaning over the table, her head resting in her hand. "Do you need to get laid?" she asked seriously.

Ashley turned her head and raised her eyebrows, incredulously. "Are you serious right now?"

"Hey I'm just sayin." She shrugged. "It's been awhile since you were with Carmen. And you haven't been this bitchy since… you were with Carmen."

Ashley smiled slightly. "You're right about that one."

"Ok ladies. Bottoms up!" Kyla said as her and Chelsea returned to the table with four shots of lemon vodka. Before Kyla even had a chance to drink hers Ashley snatched it and downed her and Kyla's shots. "What the hell, Ash?"

"Aiden's here." she said anxiously, trying to hide herself behind Madison.

The girls looked where Ashley was looking a moment before and saw Aiden walking over to them with another girl.

"Hey isn't that the waitress from the strip club that was flirting with you, Ashley?" Chelsea asked.

Ashley instantly looked over. _Oh shit! That is her._ "Oh no." she groaned.

"It is! It's big boobs Magee!" Madison laughed. Ashley gave her a cold look. Madison's laughter abruptly stopped. "Sorry."

"Hey ladies!" Aiden shouted as he stood in front of all the girls.

Kyla was the first to greet him. "Hey Aiden!" She jumped out of her seat and gave him a big, toothy grin. She looked to her left and saw an auburn-haired girl standing beside him. "Is this your girlfriend?" she asked, trying to not to sound disappointed.

The two looked at each other and laughed. "No. He's definitely not my type."

_Thank god! _Kyla thought.

"This is Anna. She's one of my best friends." Aiden said. "Anna this is Kyla and her sister Ashley." He pointed to where Ashley was sitting. Ashley gave her a small wave. "And I don't know anyone else…" he trailed off, laughing slightly.

"Nice to meet you Anna." Kyla said as she shook the girl's hand, happy to know she wasn't more than a friend to Aiden.

Anna smiled and her greenish blue eyes twinkled. "You too."

Kyla turned slightly to introduce the rest of her friends. "This is Chelsea and Madison." she pointed out the two girls behind her. She turned back and put her hand on Aiden's shoulder and squeezed softly. "Girls this is Aiden."

Everyone said hi to each other and then a slightly awkward silence set in.

_I can't believe this. First Aiden and now big boobs Magee, or Anna I guess. Just great! She's already eyeing me up. _Ashley thought.

"So… how about I buy all you lovely ladies a round?" Aiden asked.

"Oh I think I like you already." Madison joked. "I'll have an apple martini please."

"I'll just have a bud light. Thanks." Chelsea said to Aiden.

"Ok apple martini, bud light… what about you Ash?" Aiden asked.

"Two lemon drops." she said holding up two fingers.

"Wow… that's my kind of woman." he laughed at himself. Ashley smiled tightly. "Ok… and for you Kyla?"

"Umm… why don't I come with you." Kyla suggested.

"Sure." Aiden nodded.

Before they walked completely away, Ashley hopped over Madison, who was completely surprised and somewhat irritated by her action, and grabbed Kyla's arm. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Kyla asked a little worried.

"You better put your plan into action asap!" she warned.

"I got this." Kyla winked humorously and ran ahead to catch up with Aiden.

When Ashley turned around she was startled by Anna standing inches behind her.

"So did you lose my number?" she asked with a sexy smirk.

"Uh…umm…" Ashley stuttered, not ready for her question.

Anna grinned. "I know you were drunk, but most people don't lose my number." She stepped closer to Ashley and bit her bottom lip.

_Oh shit. _"Well… it's funny you mentioned that." Ashley laughed nervously and backed away. This only made Anna step closer again. "I actually did lose it. I'm horrible at organization."

"Well..." Anna started, but Aiden interjected.

"Are you serious?" Aiden walked up behind them. He noticed Ashley and Anna's proximity and stepped in between them, pushing Anna slightly.

"Excuse you." Anna muttered.

Aiden ignored her. "Your desk is always so clean at work." he said giving her the two shots she ordered.

Ashley looked from Aiden to Anna and noticed her quizically raised eyebrows. _Damn she knows I'm lying. Come on Ash, think of something smart! _"But that's at work. I like to keep my work and home totally separate." she nodded to herself. _That one was pretty good. Ugh I need alcohol! _She downed the two shots one right after another.

"Nice!" Aiden smiled. "I'm glad I found someone who can keep up with me." He poked Ashley in her side with his elbow, humorously. before downing the two shots he bought himself. Ashley chuckled the best she could without actually wanting to.

"Hey where's our drinks dude?" Madison said walking up to Ashley, Anna, and Aiden.

"I'm sorry. The waiter should be bringing them over any second. Kyla had to make a call and I couldn't carry them all myself." he explained. "I'll buy the next round too to make up for it, alright?"

Madison wasn't worried about her drink anymore. "Sure." Madison said rapidly and then was on her way out of the VIP lounge like it was on fire.

"Mads where are you going?" Ashley yelled to her retreating form.

She started walking backwards while answering, "I need to make a call too."

Ashley looked at Chelsea questioningly. She just shrugged. "I have no idea."

"So why'd you only get Ashley's shots?" Anna asked Aiden slyly.

"We had a tough day today." he said as he put his strong arm around Ashley's shoulders and pulled her close. "Didn't we?" he asked looking down at the brunette.

"Yeah." Ashley said uninterestedly. _And it seems like this night is going to be even longer. At least I feel a buzz coming on._

"Ashley I need to talk to you." Kyla said as she grasped her hand and pulled her away from Aiden's hold.

"Where were you?" she asked her sister.

"Umm… that's not important right now." Kyla said changing the subject quickly. "I just wanted to get you away from Aiden."

"Thanks." she said with a sigh.

"Ash you should totally hook up with Anna. She's hot." Chelsea said joining the sisters.

"That is the furthest thing from my mind right now." she said while running a hand through her hair.

"Why? You can totally make Spencer jealous." said Kyla.

"How would that work? She's not even here."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Ash." Chelsea warned, pointing towards the entrance of the VIP room.

_Oh my god!_


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter would have been up a while ago, but my stupid power adaptor broke... AGAIN! Therefore I couldn't get to my stories because I only have them saved on my laptop. I was so excited to get this chapter up early too! I wrote it so quick. But what can you do right? There's lots of drama in this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 14

_Oh my god! Spencer is here… in this club… walking over… oh my god! Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I'm a nice person. I give money to charities. And it's __my__ money…not my parents' money! I guess volunteering would be better, but come on people! Ugh what am I going to do? Should I play hard to get?_

Ashley was too lost in her thoughts, and shocked by Spencer's arrival, to notice Kyla and Chelsea weren't by her side anymore. Instead Anna was standing next to her, trying to talk to her. Ashley was only able to hear the end of her sentence.

"…so what do you say?" Anna asked with hopefulness in her voice.

Ashley shook her head a little. "I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked looking into green-blue eyes. She was only able to hold her gaze for a moment, then her brown eyes drifted back to Spencer who was now chatting with Kyla.

Anna looked back and forth between Ashley and who she thought Ashley was looking at. "Do you want to dance?" she repeated, more insecure now.

"Uh…" Ashley paused. _Damn it I really want to talk to Spencer. I should just blow this chick off. _"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to someone right now. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure. But I'm going to get a dance from you sooner or later." she promised before heading towards the bar.

Ashley immediately began walking towards Spencer who was now standing with Lucas and Madison. Spencer's back was turned to the brunette as she approached her. She put her hand on the small of the blonde's back.

"Hey you." she whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer turned around and gave Ashley a small smile. "Hey Ashley."

Ashley smiled wide just from being near the older blonde again. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be working."

"I was but I got off early. Then Luke called and told me Madison was begging him to come out tonight and he didn't want to go alone. So here I am." she shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you're here." Ashley said. Spencer just nodded and smiled tightly. "Do you not want to be here? Cause I could take you home." she suggested after seeing how uncomfortable Spencer looked.

"No I'm fine." she said while shaking her head.

"You sure?" Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm sure Ashley." she stated firmly while removing her hand from Ashley's.

_Here she goes again. Pulling away from me, physically and emotionally. I don't know what to do anymore. _"Alright." An awkward silence fell between them. Ashley didn't know what to say. Spencer kept looking around at anyone else but the brunette. _She can't even look at me now? She doesn't even look like she wants to be near me. _Ashley decided to try and make conversation one more time. "How have you been?"

"I just told you I'm fine, didn't I?" Spencer asked harshly.

Ashley was completely shocked by Spencer's attitude. "I'm… I'm sorry. I was ju…"

Spencer didn't want to wait for Ashley to finish. "Look Ashley. You don't need to ask how I am every time you see me. I'm not some porcelain doll, ok? I'm a grown woman so just quit worrying about me." she said cruelly.

Ashley felt horrible after hearing Spencer say those things. Never had Spencer spoken to her like that. She tried to look into Spencer's soft blue eyes, but Spencer wouldn't make eye contact. _She feels like a completely different person tonight._

"I'm sorry." Ashley said quietly. "It won't happen again." she replied louder and with more pain in her voice.

She hurried away from the blonde, not wanting to even look at her anymore. She practically ran to the bar and ordered two more lemon drops. She devoured them in mere seconds and felt somewhat relieved when the alcohol began taking affect on her system. She sat down on a stool and put her head in her hands. _Why did I agree to come out tonight? I'm never listening to Kyla again. _She looked around the club, trying to find one of her friends. She really needed someone to talk to right now. She saw Chelsea dancing with a guy. Madison was looking cozy with Lucas, her new man candy, and Kyla looked like she was trying to get Aiden drunk and take advantage of him. _At least she's keeping him away from me. Where's Spencer? Oh wait… I don't care anymore!_

"Rough night?"

Ashley looked to her side and saw Anna sitting next to her with a freshly ordered drink in her hand. Anna's hand made contact with Ashley's face and wiped away the warm liquid under her eye.

_When did I start crying? _"You could say that." Ashley turned her head, embarrassed that Anna had seen her tears.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked while rubbing Ashley's back.

Ashley looked down. _I do but not with you. _"Not really." she said, her head shaking side to side.

Anna moved a stray piece of hair behind Ashley's ear, so she could see her better. "It could help. I'm a great listener."

Ashley finally looked at Anna's face. She didn't seem drunk, or like she was trying to seduce her. She looked genuinely concerned. But Ashley still didn't know if she should talk to her. She just formally met her tonight and she would feel weird telling a stranger all about her personal life. _She is a pretty hot stranger though. That green dress really brings out her eyes._

"I'm sorry. You seem really nice… but I…"

"Don't worry I get it." she nodded understandingly. "I just thought I'd offer." Ashley nodded and went back to staring at the bar's worn surface. "If you don't want to talk, how about a dance?"

"I don't know." Ashley admitted.

"Come on." she pressed. "Dancing always cheers me up. Besides it's a slow song. You can just stand there if you want to." she joked.

A small smile appeared on Ashley's lips. "Ok."

"Great!" Anna smiled widely. She took Ashley's hand in hers ready to lead her to the dance floor.

The moment Ashley took a step she felt unbalanced and slightly dizzy. _Whoa I can really feel those shots now._

Anna saw Ashley's body waver. "Are you ok?"

"Just a little uncoordinated right now." Ashley chuckled to herself.

Once they were on the dance floor Anna responded with, "I better hold you close so you don't fall then."

Ashley only nodded. Anna wrapped her arms around Ashley's slim waist and pulled her close. Ashley hesitantly put her arms around Anna's neck. She soon relaxed when she felt Anna rubbing her back again. That always made Ashley feel better.

"Do you feel any better?" Anna whispered in Ashley ear.

"Yeah. Thank you." she whispered back.

"You're welcome."

They slowly swayed from side to side in silence, just enjoying the music and Anna enjoying the feeling of having Ashley in her arms. Ashley unconsciously starting running her finger tips along the back of Anna's neck, making her shiver. _What am I doing?_ _I can't lead her on. _Ashley thought, immediately stopping her fingers' movements.

She looked straight ahead at the crowd surrounding her. A blonde stumbling out of the bathroom caught her eye. The woman retained her balance only to stagger again and fall into a table, knocking a few drinks off of it. _Is that Spencer? If it's not she stole her jeans and that amazing black shirt that hugged her breasts so perfectly. Ok Madison's right… I do need to get laid. _After a few people stopped yelling at the blonde for spilling their drinks, she turned around and her blood-shot, blue eyes instantly connected with hazy brown ones. _It is Spencer. _Ashley noticed the blonde's irate look and became very aware of her present state; in the arms of another woman. She instantaneously averted her eyes. _I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass._

A few seconds later the song ended and Ashley pulled away from Anna's grip. They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"I told you I'd get a dance outta you sooner or later." Anna smiled.

Ashley smiled back. "Yeah…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

Just then Aiden showed up. "Hey Anna. Can I talk to you for a minute please." he said, his jaw clenched in anger. He pulled her by her arm before she had a chance to answer him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ashley heard Anna say as she snatched her arm back.

They didn't step more than a few feet away so Ashley was able to hear everything they were saying to each other.

"I should be asking you the same question!" he snapped. "I told you we came here so _I_ could hang out with Ashley and _you're_ all over her."

"Ok Aiden… if that girl was straight I would totally back off, but she's not. You're totally barking up the wrong tree."

_Damn right he is! You tell him Anna!_ Ashley thought.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. "No way! You just think any girl that's nice to you is a lesbian."

"Oh yeah because I'm in middle school!" she said sarcastically.

_This chick is pretty funny._

"Whatever Anna." Aiden shook his head disapprovingly and walked away from her.

Ashley noticed him walking towards her and decided to run away as fast as she could. _There is no way I'm getting in the middle of a friendship._ She hurried to the VIP room and finally found one of her friends.

"Madison." Ashley said a little out of breath. She sat down next to her in a booth. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been with Lucas." A smile grew on her face. "He is such a gentleman, and so sweet!"

"That's great." the brunette rushed out, completely uninterested. "Where is Luke anyway? I need to talk to him about Spencer."

"He went to get us another drink. Why? Did something happen between you and Spencer?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know." she groaned, frustrated. "She's just not acting like herself and Luke knows her best, so I need some insight."

"I'm sorry Ash." Madison put a reassuring hand on her best friend's shoulder. "But hey, I saw you and Anna dancing together. You two looked so cute and I think she really likes you." she said happily, trying to cheer Ashley up.

"Yeah Ash… she really likes you."

Both girls turned their heads and saw Spencer walking by them with a bitter look on her face.

Ashley stood up quickly and walked up behind Spencer. "What is up with you Spencer?" she yelled.

Spencer turned around and almost fell backwards. "What's wrong with you?" she retorted.

Ashley took in the woman's appearance. Her hair was a tad out of place, her eyes were blood-shot and half-lidded. There seemed to be dried up tears on her cheeks, and she was sniffling a lot. _What is wrong with her. I wish she would just tell me so I could make her feel better. Wait I don't want to do that anymore! _

"Nothing was wrong with me until you yelled at me for no apparent reason." she snapped.

Spencer took a wobbly step closer to Ashley. "Nothing was wrong with me until I saw you dancing with Anna. That whore." she muttered to herself, but Ashley still heard her.

"You know Anna?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "She's a bitch."

"So that's why your mad at me now? Because I was dancing with someone you don't like?" the brunette asked astounded. Spencer stayed silent. "Last time I checked, I was the one asking you out on a date and you said no. What do you expect from me? To just sit here and wait for you?"

Spencer looked right at Ashley and Ashley could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Forget it." she said while walking out of the VIP lounge.

"Fine." Ashley shouted.

At this point she was so angry she didn't even know what to do with herself. _I just need to get out of here! _She started walking very fast out of the lounge also. She quickly caught up with the blonde, who was still wobbly, and brushed right past her. She spotted Anna walking towards her with a cute smile on her face. As she stepped right in front of her, anger and alcohol still coursing through her veins, she did something that surprised even herself. Ashley grabbed both sides of Anna's face with her hands and brought her in for a rough kiss. Anna was so caught off guard she stood completely still with her hands up in the air. After a moment, she let her feelings for the brunette get the best of her. She pulled Ashley closer by her hips and started kissing her back. Ashley released Anna a second later and looked behind her to make sure Spencer saw them kiss. Spencer looked so hurt and sad and Ashley immediately regretted her previous actions. But she was too proud and too frustrated to do anything about it right then. She took on last look at Anna, who was in a complete daze, and started walking toward the exit of the club.

"Ashley!" she heard Anna yell, but she never looked back or hesitated to turn around.

Before she reached the exit Aiden stepped in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something but Ashley was way past fed up with him. "I'm a lesbian. Get over it." she stated simply, her voice full of tiredness. She side-stepped to get by his six-foot frame and pushed the door open.

Once outside, the fresh night air appeared to clear Ashley's head and sober her up a little. She felt completely horrible about kissing Anna. _I am so leading Anna on and hurting Spencer at the same time. What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't. This is so irritating! I shouldn't feel this bad… I'm not even dating Spencer! We haven't even established a stable friendship. I am just so confused. _Before she knew it stray tears were falling from her eyes. She was no longer angry at Spencer, just disappointed with her, and herself.

"Hey Ash!" The brunette did a one-eighty after hearing the familiar voice. "What are you doing?" Madison asked worried.

"I need to get out of here Mads." she sniffled.

Madison saw how upset her best friend was and pulled her in for a much needed hug. "If you need to go, then we'll go."

"Thank you."

Madison nodded. "I just need to go inside to get my purse and tell Lucas we're leaving." Ashley nodded. "Come on. I'm not leaving you out here by yourself." Madison demanded. She held out her hand for Ashley to take, which she did reluctantly.

She followed her best friend back into the night club. She kept her head down, not wanting anyone to see her. It was as if she thought if she didn't see anyone, then no one would see her. That was not the case, however.

Ashley felt a heavy pull on her arm just as her and Madison were walking into the lounge. She turned around and a big ball of blonde hair fell into her, which made her remove her hand from Madison's so she could catch her. This, in turn, made Madison turn around to see what was going on.

"Spencer?" Ashley questioned. She helped the blonde stand up straight and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Ashley." Spencer said solemnly. The blonde wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and pulled her very close. "Why don't you like me anymore?"

Madison knew Ashley and Spencer needed their privacy right now, so she put her hand on Ashley's shoulder and whispered in her ear that she would be waiting in the VIP room. Ashley only nodded, too confused to speak at the moment.

"Spencer." Ashley said her name, trying to get her attention. All Spencer wanted to do at the moment was run her fingers all over Ashley's shoulders and upper back. _What the hell is she doing? This is so not the time to be feeling me up!_ "Spencer!" she said firmly while removing Spencer's arms from around her neck.

"I don't like Anna." Spencer said with disgust. "Why'd you kiss her?" she whined.

"Spencer I have to leave." she said ignoring Spencer's question. She started walking away.

"No don't leave!" the blonde said rushing towards her. "I wanna talk."

Ashley was feeling pretty guilty, so she decided to give Spencer what she wanted. She took Spencer's hand and led her over to a dark corner in the club so they wouldn't be in anyone's way.

"What do you want to talk about?" the brunette asked.

Now it was Spencer's turn to ignore her question. Instead she wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck tightly with an inebriated smile on her face. She laid her head in the crook of Ashley's neck. "God you smell so sexy." she whispered while inhaling another deep breath of Ashley's perfume. She chuckled at herself a second later.

_Spencer why are you doing this to me? _Ashley almost didn't want to push the older blonde away because of the insanely good goose bumps Spencer was giving her, but she knew she had to. "Spencer stop. Please." she pleaded slightly.

Spencer took a step back but still kept her hands clasped behind Ashley's neck. "I thought you liked me this close." Spencer grinned goofily. Ashley had no idea what to say to Spencer. She also had no time to think about it before Spencer pulled her very close. Their foreheads were touching and their breaths mingled. "I wanna kiss you Ashley." she said sounding so sure of herself, and surprisingly serious.

_What? She wants to kiss me now? Oh my god her face is coming closer. _Just as Spencer's lips were centimeters from Ashley's, the brunette pulled away. "No." She stepped back, easily putting two-feet between them. Spencer stood there with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry but I can't kiss you when you're drunk."

"I just want you to like me again." she said quietly while looking down. She looked so insecure.

_Are you kidding me? _"You of all people should know how I feel about you."

"But you kissed that whore Anna and not me!" she stated firmly.

"Because you're drunk Spencer!" Ashley replied just as resolutely.

"No I'm not!" she argued.

"You can't even stand up right now." Ashley made a motion with her hand to Spencer leaning on the wall.

This made Spencer very angry. "Whatever Ashley. Just leave me the hell alone then!" she yelled.

Ashley's brown eyes grew ten times bigger at Spencer's sudden outburst. "Are you crazy?" she shouted back.

She paused for a moment, looking like she was thinking very hard about what the brunette had just said. "Over you." Her tone of voice became calm again and she laughed.

Ashley put her hands up to her temples, getting more stressed by the minute. "Oh my god!" she groaned, frustrated. "I swear you're bipolar." Spencer started giggling again. "Come on." she said grabbing Spencer's arm and escorting her to the VIP room.

"Are you taking me back to your place?" Spencer asked suggestively.

"No. I'm taking you to Lucas so he can take you home." she explained with irritation.

Spencer scoffed. "What a party pooper."

Ashley rolled her eyes while weaving through people faster, wanting to go home now more than ever. She stopped in front of the table Madison and Lucas were at, Spencer almost bumping into her as she did so. "Can we go now?" Ashley asked, irritated with Spencer's lack of coordination.

"Spencer?" Lucas asked disbelievingly. He got up from his chair and took Spencer out of Ashley's arms. "Where the hell have you been all night?"

She looked up at him with big, puppy-dog eyes, as if she was about to get in trouble. "Partying?" she said sounding like a question more than a statement.

"I'll bet." he muttered with annoyance in his voice. He looked down at Madison. "I better take her home."

Madison nodded. "I think she's ready to go home."

All three of them looked at Spencer, who was just about passed out on Lucas' shoulder. No matter how mad Ashley was at Spencer, she couldn't help but smile a bit at the blonde. _She looks so comfortable and safe with Lucas. I wish she could feel that way with me. _That thought made Ashley frown.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked Ashley.

"I have no idea." she stated honestly.

Madison wrapped her arm around her best friend's waist. "Let's get you home girl."

The foursome started exiting the club. Madison sent a text message to Kyla and Chelsea letting them know they were leaving, since the two girls were M.I.A at the time. Lucas and Madison managed to hail two cabs in less than fifteen minutes. Then Ashley helped Lucas put Spencer into a cab.

"Take care of her please." Ashley said even though she knew Lucas would.

"I will." Lucas smiled at Ashley's concern for her best friend. She nodded and looked at the ground gravely. "Look Ash… I have no idea what Spencer did tonight, but I'll talk some sense into her when she's conscious." he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks." she said, doing her best to smile. She gave Lucas a friendly hug and got into the other cab.

"So…" Madison stepped close to Lucas and he linked his hands behind her back. "When will I see you again?" she asked while tracing random shapes on her chest with her index finger.

"Why don't give you a call tomorrow." he suggested.

"I'd like that."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their faces simultaneously start moving forward. Madison smiled into the short and sweet kiss. After giving him a tight squeeze, she backed away and entered the cab Ashley was waiting in. Lucas stood in the doorway of his cab and watched as the second cab drive away. He sat down in his cab and told the driver directions to his house. As they started their ride home Spencer leaned on Lucas' shoulder again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We are going to have a talk in the morning." he said assertively.

"I know." Spencer said quietly, her eyes still closed. _Don't I know._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile... again... what's new, right? I know I suck. But you guys definitely don't. I've absolutely loved all the reviews and adds to favorites and all that! It makes me feel awesome. Anyway, I forgot to mention before that Anna looks like Rachel from One Tree Hill. I know she doesn't have huge boobs, but you can pretend right? lol**

Chapter 15

_What the… ? I think something just hit my head. Maybe I was dreaming. _Spencer turned over on her side and got comfortable again. _Ugh… ok something definitely hit me this time._ She was still too tired and lazy to open her eyes. Again, she was hit, but this time it was harder. _Someone's going to die!_

"Ow!" She shot up from the comfortable, warm bed and saw a shirtless Lucas standing in front of the bed, armed with a pillow and a smirk. "What the hell is your problem, you ass!" She picked up the pillow she was using and threw it at him.

Lucas dodged it effortlessly, being in such good shape. "I'm sorry Spenc, but it's after twelve."

Spencer shook her head. "I told you to _wake_ me up if I slept past noon, not chuck pillows at my head!"

Lucas shrugged. "I tried shaking you but you didn't wake up. What was I suppose to do?" he laughed.

He jumped in his spare bed and laid next to his blonde friend. She groaned after he made the bed jiggle from his leap. "Why are you so hyper?"

"Because I've got a date with Madison tonight." he smiled cheekily.

Spencer gave him a strange look. "You're such a girl." she said pulling down her tank top that had ridden up during the night.

"Whatever… I'm so not." he said purposely trying to sound like a gay man. This got Spencer to smirk a bit. "It's about time you cracked a smile."

"You know I hate being woken up. Plus my head is killing me." she said while rubbing the front of her head.

"You should. You had a rough night." Lucas put his hands behind his head and got comfortable for the talk he knew was coming.

_I did? _"What do you mean by rough night?" She sat cross-legged and leaned on her elbow, looking at Lucas intently.

He wrinkled his brows. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Uhh… I remember being a bitch to Ashley when we first got to the club…" _Which I unbelievably regret right now. _"… and I remember her dancing and kissing some whore." she scowled.

"Well from what I heard there was a lot more going on."

_Great. Do I even want to know? _She fell back onto the bed with a soft thud. _I'm going to need to lay down for this._ "What do you know and who did you hear it from?" _They better be a reliable source too!_

"I talked to Madison this morning and she filled me in. She's Ash's best friend so you know what I'm about to tell you is all true." he said while pointing a finger at her.

Spencer shoved her head into her pillow and groaned again. _Shit…_

--

"Hey Ash!" Kyla said while chasing her sister down the stairs.

"What do you want Ky?" Ashley asked carelessly, and continued to the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked finally meeting up with her sister at the door.

"Out." she snapped. She started reaching for the door.

"Wait." Her sister grabbed a hold of her wrist.

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Don't you want to talk about last night?"

_Are you kidding me? _"Does it really look like I want to talk?"

"Ok sorry." Kyla put up her hands up in defense. "I guess I'll talk to you later then." She walked back up the stairs.

_I need to get out of here. I'll deal with Kyla later._ She walked outside into the bright yellow sun and started walking. She had no destination in mind, she just wanted to be alone. She was consumed in her thoughts, mostly about Spencer, and a while later ended up at the beach. The light breeze and sound of the waves had a calming affect on her. As she strolled through the shallow water, flip-flops in her hand, she thought she heard her name being called.

She turned around and noticed a woman jogging towards her. "Ashley! Hey!"

When the woman got closer Ashley finally recognized her. _Is that Anna? It is. _"Hi." Ashley said quietly. She really didn't want company right now, especially the girl she kissedlast night only to make Spencer jealous.

Anna stood a few feet from her now wearing a skimpy, red bikini. "What are you doing here?" the auburn-haired woman asked curiously.

Ashley shrugged. "Just taking a walk." She looked down and started drawing squiggles in the sand with her foot.

"Clearing your head?" Anna guessed.

The brunette put her free hand in her jean-short pocket and shrugged. "Something like that."

"If you want I can join you." she offered. Ashley stayed quiet for a moment. _Ugh what do I say? I want to be alone, but I also need to talk to her about what happened last night. _"I'm a great listener, remember?" she chuckled softly.

The brunette tried to smirk. "I'm sorry Anna, but I really need to be alone right now."

She nodded. "It's no problem."

"K. See ya." Ashley said awkwardly and started walking down the beach again.

"Do you like sandwiches?" Anna asked loudly after Ashley had walked a ways away.

_What? _Ashley turned around and gave her a confused look. "What?"

Anna laughed and cleared her throat nervously. "There's this really great, little deli near my apartment. Maybe later, if you want some company, we could grab some food." she suggested.

_Mine as well. _"Ok." she agreed while walking back over to Anna.

"Great!" Anna smiled wide.

"How about I get the address from you and meet you there?" Ashley asked while pulling out her phone to type in the address.

"It's 1559 Hemet St." Ashley typed the address into her phone and got directions from her GPS in the phone as well. "Does 1:00 sound good?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Once again Ashley started walking away.

"Bye." Anna called and walked back to her friends on the beach.

_This should be an interesting lunch. _Ashley thought.

--

"Lucas please tell me your joking?" Spencer pleaded.

He shook his head while saying, "Sorry Spenc… but I'm not."

"Oh my god…" she put her head in her hands in embarrassment. "I can't believe I tried to kiss her. I can't believe I yelled at her afterwards. This is so messed up!"

"I can't believe you practically fell asleep standing up." he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Spencer looked up at him with an angry expression. "Right… this isn't the time to be laughing at you. Sorry."

Spencer sighed. "What am I going to do Luke?"

"Apologize to her." he stated, obviously.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't _just_ apologize to her. I was way too stupid last night. I have to do something for her to show her how much I want to be her friend." Lucas looked incredulously at Spencer. "What?" she asked.

"You still just want to be her friend?" he asked doubtfully. Spencer looked down and could only nod a 'yes'. "Are you kidding me Spencer?"

"No I'm not Lucas." she said frustratingly. "I can only be her friend. Nothing more." she stated with a head shake.

"Don't give me that bullshit Spenc. That's not what you want and you know it." Lucas stood up and began to walk out of the room. He had heard enough of Spencer lies.

Spencer stood up and was in Lucas' face in record time. "How the hell do you know what I want?" she shouted.

"Hhmm… I don't know. Maybe because I've been your best friend for seven years!" he shouted back.

"I don't know how I put up with you for so long." she retorted.

"I should be asking myself the same question." he said pointing to his chest. "I'm sick of putting up with all your crap!" He walked out of the room that time and slammed the door.

Spencer's mouth opened slightly in shock. Lucas had never said such hurtful things to her before. She rarely saw him this angry in the whole seventeen years she had known him. After staring at the door Lucas walked out of moments ago, she sat down slowly on the bed. She didn't know what to do. Of course she had feelings for Ashley that were more than friendly. She had finally admitted that to herself, but that didn't mean she wanted to act on her feelings. In her mind she couldn't.

_I'm such a coward._ Spencer thought as tears started to fall from her crystal blue eyes.

"Spencer."

She looked up quickly once she heard Lucas' quiet voice. He looked guilty and upset, which was all Spencer needed to see to run into his arms and start sobbing.

"I'm sorry Lucas." she mumbled into his gray tank top he just put on.

"Me too." he said giving her a squeeze.

"You're so right Luke. I'm scared. I'm scared of how she makes me feel and I'm scared of getting close to her. I'm scared she'll get to know the real me and then leave." she said while sobbing.

"I know Spenc." he said while rubbing her back. "It's ok to be afraid. Just talk to me about it instead of trying to will it away." Spencer nodded. "Come here." He lead her over to the bed and they sat down. She wiped the water from under her eyes and looked at her best friend. "Spencer I only get mad at you because I see how happy you are around Ashley. I know she's the right girl for you. And I seriously doubt she would leave you." he smiled.

_But what if she does? _Spencer nodded. "It's just… it's hard… letting people in… when I know how strong I feel for her and how fast these feelings came." she sniffled.

"You know I understand that better than anyone else. Just go slow, take your time. You don't have to rush into anything."

Spencer nodded again. "Thank you so much Luke."

He just smiled, put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close for a hug.

--

Ashley had finally made it to the deli Anna told her about. It wasn't too far from the beach so she decided to walk. It was a quaint, little whole-in-the-wall and Ashley liked it. As she walked in she spotted Anna sitting at a booth in the corner.

"You made it." Anna stood from her seat and smiled at the brunette.

"You seem surprised." _I guess I'm a little surprised I'm here too._

"I just thought you still might want to be alone."

"I wouldn't say I was going to be some place and not go. I hate when people do that." Ashley explained as she sat down. Anna did the same.

"Yeah me too." Just then a waitress came over to their table and served them two glasses of water. "Oh I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you. This place is going to get crazy soon and you'd probably have to wait an hour for your order." she chuckled.

"No problem. You can't go wrong with water." she said while taking a much needed gulp.

"Yeah I figured that'd be the safest choice." Anna giggled again.

Ashley put her glass down. "From what I've noticed about you, you seem more like a risk-taker, not a play-it-safe kind of girl."

"I know." Anna nodded. "The truth is I try and pretend to be confident and outgoing when I'm really nervous and self-conscious." she admitted.

_So she was nervous around me? _Ashley stirred a lemon around in her glass. "Well you're a really good actress." she smiled.

Anna blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"So… why be nervous around me?" the brunette asked, looking right at Anna.

Anna was slightly taken-aback and had to think for a moment. "Because you actually are confident and outgoing. You're beautiful and smart and you know it, but you don't flaunt it or use it to your advantage. And because you're _the_ Ashley Davies." she laughed nervously.

_Wow._ Ashley thought, surprised. "That's really sweet of you." she grinned. "I think I like this Anna a lot more. I like the Anna that tried to make me feel better last night. Not the one that seemed like she just wanted some ass." They both laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Anna said.

Just then the waitress brought two foot-long subs with a side of potato chips to the table. "Anything else I can get you ladies?"

"We're all set Lisa. Thank you!" Anna said.

"Alright." She put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's really good to see you in here again."

Ashley watched them closely as she chomped down on her BLT. Anna and the waitress, Lisa, shared a smile. The waitress looked like she was holding something back. _Very interesting… and a little weird._

Ashley was taken away from her thoughts when Anna spoke up again. "So I must have picked a good sandwich for you too?" she asked confidently after seeing almost a third of Ashley's sandwich gone already.

Ashley looked down at her plate a little embarrassed. She finished chewing and then spoke. "I guess I was a lot hungrier than I thought." she smirked. "And I do love BLT's." she said while wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Good."

They sat in silence as both of them ate their meal. Once they were done Ashley knew it was time to talk about last night.

"Anna we should probably talk about what happened last night." Ashley pushed her empty plate to the side and rested her forearms on the table.

Anna swallowed her last bite and also pushed her plate aside. "I was a bit curious about some things that happened." Ashley gave her a look. "Mostly the part where you kissed me." she chuckled.

"Look, I really don't want you to get the wrong idea about me kissing you and about what it meant." Ashley sighed. "In all honesty, I only did it because I was trying to make someone else jealous." She looked down at the table, a little ashamed of herself.

"Please don't tell me you were trying to make Aiden jealous."

Ashley looked at Anna and saw a grin cross her face. _She's really not angry? _"Definitely not!" she grinned as well.

"Then it's ok." she said simply. "I don't mind being used by Ashley Davies."

Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." After their laughter died down she asked, "So you're really not angry?"

Anna shook her head. "It's not like you said you liked me and led me on. It was just one kiss and you weren't thinking clearly. I really can't blame you." she explained.

"Thank you so much for understanding. You have no idea how bad I felt after I kissed you."

"Don't worry about it." she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm not going to lie, I am very attracted to you, but I know you're into Spencer. We can just be friends."

Ashley looked at her curiously. "How did you know I like Spencer?"

"Besides seeing you two huddled in the corner at the club?" Anna asked rhetorically while chuckling. "It's pretty easy to tell. The first time you came into the strip club and I saw you look at her… I knew you were hooked." Ashley couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her face as she remembered that night. "I didn't think Spencer would feel the same way though."

"Why?" _Does she know something I don't?_

"It's just… ever since I've known Spencer, she's always been one of those people that keep to themselves. I've never seen her keep anyone close except Lucas. She always seems to keep people at a distance. Until you came along anyway." Anna explained.

"You don't think she's keeping me at a distance?" Ashley asked shocked.

"Well I know you're not close to her like Lucas is, but from what I've observed you seem closer than most people."

"I guess that's partly true." Ashley shook her head in frustration. "She has told me some pretty deep things, but then other times she shuts me out completely. It just gets so irritating. I don't think I can take it anymore." She sighed heavily and looked at the table once again.

"Well… if you're serious… umm… I'd be happy to take you out anytime." Anna suggested timidly.

_What's with me attracting strippers lately? _Ashley looked up and saw the hopeful look on Anna's face. She didn't know what to say. She looked away immediately. "You know what, I need to get going." She stood up abruptly.

Anna got up in the same fashion, fearing Ashley would just walk out without another word. "Ok. Well it was really nice talking with you. I hope I helped a little."

They both started walking outside. "You did. Thanks Anna. You're a good friend." Ashley said making sure the auburn-haired girl got the message. _I really can't deal with any more women. Spencer is definitely enough._

Anna nodded, letting Ashley know she understood her message. "You're welcome. Let me know if you ever need to talk again."

"I will. See you later." Ashley said before stuffing her hands in her pockets and beginning her long walk home.

"Bye Ashley." Anna called before getting in her car to head home as well.

When Ashley finally made it to her block, she noticed someone sitting on her front steps. As she walked closer she realized who it was. "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

The blonde didn't notice Ashley in front of her because she had her head in her hands. She jumped up when she heard Ashley's husky voice. Before she could say anything, she was momentarily distracted by the amount of stomach Ashley had showing. The brunette was wearing a skimpy, pale pink tank-top and low-rise jeans that Spencer could not stop staring at.

"Ok since you don't want to talk, I'm going inside." Ashley said. She tried to walk around Spencer, but the blonde stood up quickly and blocked her path.

"Ash wait please." Spencer pleaded. Ashley stopped but didn't say anything. She crossed her arms and waited for Spencer to say something else. "Can we talk?"

"Why should I talk to you?" she asked with attitude.

Spencer was a little surprised by Ashley's harsh words. She looked into her brown eyes, which seemed almost black today, and knew she had her work cut out for her. _I really hurt her this time, didn't I? _"Please give me a chance Ashley. I really want to apologize and make up for how I acted last night."

"I'm surprised you even remember what you did." she said heatedly.

Spencer looked down, ashamed of herself. "Can you please come somewhere with me and talk?" she asked quietly while still looking downward.

Ashley was quiet for a moment. "Spencer I really don't think I can talk to you right now." She maneuvered around Spencer and started walking up her steps.

"Ashley please. You don't know how sorry I am." Spencer said as water started filling her eyes.

Ashley really looked at Spencer this time. Her features softened once she saw a tear roll down Spencer's flushed cheek. "Spencer… I just can't talk to you right now. I'm still really upset and I don't want to say something I'll regret. I want to have a clear head when we talk."

"When?" Spencer questioned.

Ashley nodded. "When. Can you see where I'm coming from?" She pointed to herself.

Spencer nodded this time. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

Ashley nodded again, then turned and walked inside. Spencer stood there staring at the door Ashley disappeared through. A few more stray tears ran down her cheeks. She took her cell phone out of her jean pocket and dialed Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Luke."

"Spenc! How's it going? Are you almost here?" he asked excitedly.

"You can stop what you're doing and pack everything up. She could barely look at me." she said sounding depressed.

She closed her phone immediately, not wanting to give Luke the details at that moment. She finally took her eyes off the white door and began her long, miserable walk home.

**That's kind of sad, huh? So what do you guys want to see happen? I know I don't ask that all the time, but please feel free to tell me anytime! I always want to know what you guys would like to read! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you all! That includes anyone who has taken the time to read one little paragraph of this story. I love everyone! This chapter is seriously the longest one I have ever written. I better be getting some good reviews haha joking! Like I said, I love everyone!**

--

Chapter 16

Kyla was in her bedroom (Ashley's guest room) getting dressed for her and Ashley's monthly Sunday dinner with their parents. She really dreaded going. She had stayed at Ashley's all weekend and she knew she would be hearing it from her parents. She could just hear her mother's voice now… _"Why are you never home? You're always with your friends or your sister. I'm sorry it's so terrible for you living in this big mansion!" _Her Dad would never say anything because he chose to ignore her completely. Well… almost completely. He always found time in his busy schedule to tell her being an artist is not a real job.

As soon as she was dressed she looked at her watch. _Shit! We're going to be late and they're going to blame me of course_! Kyla rushed out of the room and down the hall to Ashley's bedroom.

Usually if Ashley had her door closed she would burst in anyway, but this time was different. As she approached her sister's door she heard what sounded like a guitar and faint singing. _That can't be Ashley, can it? _Kyla opened the door just enough to see in with one eye. Sure enough, there was Ashley leaning on her headboard, strumming her acoustic guitar and singing.

**You never said, you never said, you never said**

**That it would be this hard**

**Love was meant to be forever**

**Now or never seems to discard**

**There's gotta be a better way for me to say**

**What's on my heart without leaving scars**

**So can you hear me?**

**When I call your name**

Kyla listened closely. She always loved listening to her big sister sing when they were younger.

**And when you fall apart**

**Am I the reason for your endless sorrow?**

**There's so much to be said**

**And with a broken heart**

**Your walls can only go down but so low**

**Can you hear me?**

**When I call your name**

**When I call your name… **

Ashley stopped playing and began writing in a notebook she had beside her. Kyla decided this was the perfect time to make herself known.

"Oh my god Ashley! That was amazing!" she said while running over to her sister and jumping on the bed.

Ashley looked a bit frightened. "You heard that?"

Kyla nodded excitedly. "Are you writing your own stuff again?" she asked picking up the notebook her sister was writing in.

Ashley snatched it away in record time. "No!" she quickly tried to cover up the truth. She got up and started putting her guitar and notebook away.

"That didn't sound like any cover to me." Kyla countered. She knew her sister was lying. The question was, why?

"Why were you spying on me?" Ashley spat. "I could make you stay at Mom and Dad's twenty four seven if you want."

"I wasn't spying Ash!" Kyla stood up ready to defend herself. "I was coming to see if you were ready to go eat dinner with Raife and Christine." she explained.

"Damn that's tonight?" she said running a hand through her tousled hair.

"Yeah. And we're now… fifteen minutes late." Kyla pointed to her watch. Ashley sighed while walking into her closet to change. "What's with you? You never forget anything."

"I don't know Ky." _Liar! You so know. And Kyla does too. She's not that dumb._ She came out of her closet wearing comfortable, flared jeans and a white, v-neck t-shirt. She left her wavy hair down.

"I don't know why I bother asking. I already know it's Spencer." the younger Davies said confidently.

_See._ "Whatever." Ashley wanted to get off the subject of Spencer immediately. "Let's go before Mom has a heart attack." she said while grabbing her purse and walking downstairs.

Kyla decided not to pressure Ashley about Spencer. She knew her sister and if she didn't want to talk about something she always expressed herself through music. Although, Kyla Hadn't heard her play guitar or sing in a long, long time. _Maybe I should ask her about that later._

Kyla got so lost in thought on the way to her childhood home, she didn't notice they were already in the driveway. Ashley had already gotten out of the car and was calling her name.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked while opening Kyla's door.

"You go ahead." Kyla said waving her away.

Ashley rolled her eyes. She grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her out of the car.

"Ok ok I'm coming. Geez Ash!" she said after Ashley let go of her.

"You need to stop being so scared of Mom." Ashley said firmly. They walked up to the huge, mahogany, double doors of the Davies Mansion.

"You're one to talk." Kyla muttered just as Ashley was about to open the front door.

The older brunette stopped abruptly. "Excuse me?" she asked with attitude.

_Oops! She wasn't suppose to hear that. Oh well. _"I said you're one to talk. You're scared of Mom and Dad too."

Ashley turned completely around and crossed her arms over her stomach. "And why would I be scared of them again?"

"You tell me. All I know is when we were younger all you wanted to do was be a rock star and then out of nowhere you're going to college to be a lawyer?" Kyla questioned disbelievingly.

_Oh she wants to go there now?_ "You don't know what the hell you're talking about Kyla!" she yelled. "And I'm so-" she was cut off by the door opening swiftly.

"Ashley. Kyla." Christine stated with a sort of calm anger. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing." both sisters said in unison.

Christine sighed, knowing they wouldn't really tell her what they were arguing about. "You're late." She opened the door fully to let the girls in. "Did you forget about our dinner again, Kyla?" she asked with condescendingly as they walked to their massive dining room.

Kyla rolled her eyes, much like her sister. _The one time I actually do remember and I still get blamed for being late._

"Actually, it was my fault Mom." Ashley spoke up.

Christine smiled. "Oh hunny, you don't have to cover for your sister."

"I'm not Mom. I completely forgot about tonight. My head has just been somewhere else lately. I'm sorry." she explained as they took their assigned seats at the table that could easily seat twelve. _I may be pissed at Kyla but I can't let her take the fall for this one._

"Alright, I'll let this one slide." She pointed a finger at Ashley. "But only because I've missed my oldest daughter so much." she smiled proudly at her favorite daughter.

Ashley felt bad for Kyla. Their mother always yelled at her when she was late. The brunette tried to smile her best back at her mother. "I've missed you too Mom."

"Well let's eat. Charles." Christine called.

A skinny, old man wearing a tuxedo appeared almost instantly. "Yes ma'am?"

"We're ready to eat now."

"Your dinner will be right out." he informed her while walking back through the kitchen doors.

"Thank you."

"Where's Dad?" Ashley asked.

"Oh he had to leave on the first flight to New York this morning. Something about a big problem at the label that he has to take care of." she explained.

"He can't take care of it over the phone like he always does?" Kyla asked with raised eyebrows.

"If he could then he would be here right now, wouldn't he?" she asked like Kyla was the dumbest person on earth.

"If you say so." Kyla mumbled.

_Why would Kyla say that? Does she know something? _Ashley thought.

"what did you say young lady?" Christine asked raising her voice.

Just then Kyla's cell phone rang. She took it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the caller I.d. "I said… I have to take this." She ran away from the table before her mother could say anything else.

Kyla practically ran to the other side of their mansion to take her phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyla. It's Spencer."

"I thought that was you. What's up?"

"Would you be willing to do me a favor?"

--

"Well its about time Kyla." Christine said perturbed when Kyla sat back down.

"I'm sorry Mother." Kyla said carelessly. It had become an automatic response for her over the years.

"Of course you are. Excuse me." She got up from her seat. "I need a drink."

"Well it's official." Kyla started once Christine left the dining room. "I drive our mother to drink." she fake smiled, then took a big bite of her dinner roll.

"You don't drive her to drink. She just had a rough week." Ashley explained.

"What did the manicurist put one of her fake nails on wrong?" she joked bitterly.

"I don't know. You came back when she was about to tell me." she said irritated. "I think her and Dad are having problems."

"Oh no." the younger Davies faked concern. She covered her mouth with her hand for added effect.

Ashley just shook her head. Kyla always acted this way around their parents. _I can't blame her. They treat her like crap sometimes. I would never be strong enough to take it like she is. _"Kyla."

"Ash I'm not going to apologize for not caring about their problems." she snapped.

"that's not what I was going to say."

"Ok then, I'm not sorry for taking a phone call at dinner either."

"Kyla shut up and let me finish what I was going to say before I change my mind!" Ashley said with a raised voice.

"Fine. What?"

"You should just move in with me so you don't have to deal with Mom and Dad all the time."

Kyla dropped her fork on her plate. "Are you serious?" She looked at her sister beside her for reassurance. _I was being a total bitch to her before. What if she's joking?_

"Yes. you're always at my place anyway. And I know you've been trying to save up money to get out of here." _She needs to get away from our parents._

"Oh my god Ash! I love you!" She leaned over and started squeezing the life out of her sister. "I love you so much!"

"Kyla stop bothering your sister." Christine chastised. She sat down with a martini glass full of gin and two olives. Kyla let Ashley out of her death grip and muttered another "sorry". "Why the sudden change in mood?"

Ashley decided she would speak for her sister. "I just asked Kyla if she wanted to move in with me."

Christine shook her head rapidly. "Oh no, no, no, no."

"Why not? I didn't even ask her. She offered." Kyla argued.

"I don't want you annoying your sister. She works hard and she's going back to school in the fall. She's going to need piece and quiet. Who knows what you'll be doing with no parental supervision."

"That's so not fair Mom!" Kyla stood up quickly, making her chair fall backwards and her fork clatter against her plate. "I'm almost nineteen Mom! Ashley moved out when she was eighteen!"

"I'm not discussing this anymore Kyla! My decision is final!" she spat while getting up and walking out of the room.

"Urgh! I hate her!" Kyla huffed, sitting back down.

"Let me go talk to her." Ashley got up and squeezed Kyla's shoulder comfortingly.

Ashley entered their living room, the one no one ever sat in, and saw her Mother looking out the huge bay window. "Mom. Can we talk?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Ashley I really don't think Kyla should be living with you."

"mom she practically does already. She's never had parties or a bunch of friends over. She barely has Chelsea over." Ashley let out a small laugh. "She really doesn't bother me, despite what you think."

Christine turned around and gulped the last of her martini. "fine, fine. She can move in with you."

Ashley smiled brightly and hugged her mother. "Thank you." She pulled away a moment later. "And thanks for dinner. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you Ashley. Tell Kyla I love her too." she said before Ashley was completely out of the room.

When Ashley looked back at her Mom she actually looked sincere about loving Kyla. She looked a little guilty even. "I love you too Mom. I'll tell her." she said referring to her sister.

"Well it's about time!" Kyla said once her sister appeared in the dining room again. "What did she say?" she asked nervously.

"Well…" Ashley paused for a moment to make her sister more nervous. "… I talked her into it." Ashley smiled.

"Thank God!" Kyla sighed. "don't scare me like that again!" she commanded while slapping Ashley's arm.

"Owe bitch!" Ashley yelled while they both giggled. They started walking outside to Ashley's car.

Before Ashley could get the door open Kyla ran in front of her and shut it. "You should let me drive."

Ashley looked shocked. "I can't believe you even asked me that. No one drives my baby and you know that." She moved Kyla out of the way and opened the door.

"Wait Ash!" Kyla held the door open so Ashley couldn't shut it.

"What?" Ashley groaned. _Why is she being weird?_

"I want… I want to take you somewhere… to make up for being a bitch earlier." _Please believe me!_

"So just tell me where it is and I'll drive." she argued.

_She has to make it complicated for me, doesn't she?_ "But I want it to be a surprise." Ashley just shook her head no. "Please!" Kyla whined and pouted. _I hope this works._ "Please, please, please…"

Ashley cut her off. "alright already!" She got out of her seat and gave Kyla the keys. "I can't stand your whining." Ashley huffed.

Kyla smiled in victory. "That's what I was hoping for." she said while getting in the driver's seat. "Ok put this over your eyes." She handed Ashley a scarf she had around her neck.

Ashley looked at her with disbelief and a cocked eyebrow. "You can't be serious?"

"I don't joke about these things sister." she said with a very serious expression.

"Kyla… I don't wan-" Ashley tried protesting.

"Just tie the damn scarf around your head!" her sister said firmly. _We're going to be late again because of you._

"Fine!" The older brunette gave up and tied the scarf over her eyes. "God you are so crazy!"

Kyla smiled with satisfaction. "That's why you love me." she said as she pulled out of the driveway.

--

"What the hell is taking so long?" Ashley asked, irritated that they hadn't reached their mysterious destination yet.

"Chill. We're here." Ashley felt Kyla park the car and reached up to take her blindfold off. "Oh no you don't!" Kyla pulled Ashley's hands down. "You can't take it off yet."

Ashley sighed but decided to listen to her sister. _I've gone along with it this far. Why not finish?_ "this better be good Ky!" she warned.

"I think you're going to love it." Kyla guided Ashley out of the car and helped her walk to her surprise. "alright stand right there for a second." she said as she stopped Ashley in a certain spot.

After a moment Ashley asked, "Can I take the blindfold off now?" She was met with complete silence. "Kyla?" she asked loudly. _What is going on?_ She decided it was time to take the blindfold off. Before she reached her head she felt another pair of hands untying the scarf. "Damn it Kyla! I thought you…" she trailed off once she saw who was standing in front of her. "… left." she whispered.

"She did."

"Spencer." she stated. She had to say her name just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah." the blonde said bashfully. "Surprise… I hope." she chuckled nervously.

Ashley took in the woman before her. She was dressed up in a black skirt and light blue tank top, which brought out her extremely blue eyes. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in loose curls. _She's so gorgeous… even if she looks like she's going to vomit. Is she that nervous because of me?_

Next Ashley took in the scenery. There was colorful, wild flowers surrounding them, illuminated by lights shooting out of the ground. Ashley guessed they were in a botanical garden. She thought it was ALMOST as beautiful as the woman before her.

"Where am I?" She looked around for any sign of where she could be.

"The Los Angeles State Park."

Ashley nodded. She stopped looking around and stared directly at Spencer. "And why am I here?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

Spencer could sense the brunette was getting restless. "Please don't be mad… or anymore than you are already anyway." she begged. "I had Kyla drive you here because I was afraid if I called you wouldn't want to talk." Ashley nodded again. She was still a tad shocked. "I wanted to apologize to you. I couldn't go another night without trying." the blonde explained.

_I should just giver her a chance. Looks like I'm stuck here anyway. Or I already miss being around her. Same difference. _"Ok. Go ahead." She motioned for Spencer to start apologizing as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

Spencer's blue eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Umm… ok." Spencer took a deep breath. _Crap, what was I going to say? She really makes me nervous when she stares like that. _"I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard." She gulped anxiously. "See I didn't think you were going to let me talk, so I had this whole speech planned in my head to convince you to let me apologize." she rambled apprehensively.

Spencer looked and Ashley took this time to smile crookedly. _Why does she have to be so cute?_ She bit her lip once Spencer looked up to hide her smile. "Do you need a minute?" Ashley asked.

_I must look like such a retard right now._ Spencer blushed bright red. "Uh…" She cleared her throat. "N-no." She looked around quickly. "Oh… maybe this can explain it better than I can." She put a CD in the boom-box she brought with her. _If this doesn't work Lucas is dead!_ She pressed play.

**Oh I have a lot to say**

**I was thinking, my time away**

**I miss you and things weren't the same**

**Cause everything inside**

**It never comes out right**

**And when I see you cry**

**It makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad**

**I'm sorry I'm blue**

**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**

**And I know I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss**

**I love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go round**

**And I just wanted to say**

**I'm sorry… **

Ashley listened to the song for a moment before she recognized it. _That is a very appropriate song to play. It's sweet. No one has ever dedicated a song to me before. But I can't let her off the hook that easy._

As Spencer stood awkwardly next to the boom-box, looking at the ground, Ashley walked over and shut the song off. This caused Spencer to jump back. _Woah, when did she get this close?_ "Do you not like the song?" she asked worriedly.

"the song is really sweet Spencer." The blonde was about to say something else when Ashley cut her off. "But if you really want me to forgive you, I need to hear you say it."

Ashley was very close to Spencer and she could hardly keep herself from kissing the younger brunette. _Alright Spencer. You can do this! _Suddenly Spencer was overcome with confidence. She took hold of Ashley's hand and laced their fingers together. "Come with me." She took a step back, but noticed Ashley wasn't moving. She looked confused. "I just want to show you something."

Instead of replying, Ashley took a step forward letting Spencer know she was coming. Spencer led her down a dirt path. The wild flowers were so tall she couldn't see anything around her. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"We're almost there."

Soon they came to a clearing. What Ashley saw next made her eyes pop and her mouth drop open. There was a big, white Gazebo, covered in Christmas tree lights. Inside of it there was a table set for two with a couple candles, champagne, and something Ashley thought smelled amazing.

"What is all this?" she asked the blonde beside her.

"Lucas helped me set it all up for you."

"Ashley smiled genuinely. "It's beautiful."

Spencer relaxed for the first time all night. "Listen Ash… I'm not good with words… and you probably know that by now, but here it goes." She took Ashley's other hand in hers and looked right into her chocolate eyes. "I know I've messed up with you over and over again. I've messed with your head and treated you like shit when all you wanted to do was help me. I was just trying to keep you close, without you getting too close." Spencer broke eye contact with Ashley and chuckled at herself. "Wow that sounded stupid."

"Keep going." Ashley said while giving Spencer's hands a squeeze.

"The truth is… I was scared. I'm still scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid of you getting too close to me. I haven't let anyone get close to me since my parents and brother died. It's just been me and Lucas for the longest time. But you're the first one I've wanted to get close with. You're the first woman I've had strong feelings for in the longest time, which really scares me. I just don't want you to get to know the real me and then leave." Spencer's eyes started shedding tears.

Ashley stepped closer to Spencer and caressed the blonde's cheek with her hand. "why would I leave?"

Spencer could no longer take the intense gaze Ashley was giving her and averted her eyes. "Because I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the girl I was twelve years ago when I babysat you." Spencer bit her lip to keep from sobbing. "I'm not a good person."

"Well I don't believe you." Ashley said without hesitation. "People change Spencer. They lose their way sometimes." Ashley lifted the blonde's chin and looked in her watery, blue eyes. "That doesn't make them bad people. It doesn't make you a bad person." she said with conviction.

Spencer sniffled. "You know… Ever since the first night you walked into the club I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." Ashley's nose crinkled as she smiled wide. "I can't stop thinking about every time I've made you feel bad either. I'm afraid of hurting you too." she admitted.

"Every couple has problems. Neither of us can promise not to hurt the other, but is that any reason to not try?" Ashley asked. Spencer shrugged. "I know you're a strong woman Spencer. Don't be afraid to be happy. You deserve it." Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and pulled her body against hers. "I know I can make you happy." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I promise I won't be afraid anymore." She snaked her arms around Ashley's shoulders.

"good." they both smiled and locked eyes. "Now kiss me." the brunette demanded.

It only took Spencer a moment before her lips collided with the brunette's in a heated, passionate kiss they had both been waiting a long time for.

--

**THE END!!!! Of this chapter anyways lol. Did I trick anyone? the songs I had in this chapter are Daughtry - Call Your Name and Buckchery - Sorry. I seriously recommend downloading all of Daughtry's new album. It is sssssooooo fantastic. But if you don't want to do that at least download that one song. It's really great! I listened to it while writing the better part of this chapter. Let me know what you think ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So the reviews for the last chapter… ugh… THEY WERE AMAZING lol! I think that's the most reviews I got for one chapter. You are all fantastic… and I, sadly, am not. This took me forever, again! I just hope you guys can deal with late updates sometimes. I do get writer's block from time to time and that's the main cause of my late updates. Good news though, this chapter is all Spashley, and I personally really like it, so I'm hoping all of you will as well. Now I will shut up ;-)**

Chapter 17

Ashley pulled away gasping for air. "I've been dying to kiss you." she admitted.

Spencer was sucking in air just as rapidly as the brunette. "You've kissed me before."

"Not like this."

Ashley kissed Spencer again, already needing to feel the blonde's silky, plump lips once more. _I've never liked kissing anyone this much. She's amazing at kissing. _Once she got her fill of tasting Spencer's delectable mouth she stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I'm practically mauling you." she chuckled nervously and put a foot between herself and Spencer so she wouldn't be tempted again.

"I really don't mind." Spencer said with a grin. Ashley smiled brightly back at her. "There is something else I wanted to talk about though."

Ashley looked slightly concerned. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to take things slow with us… for now anyway." she confessed. "I haven't even _dated_ in a really long time, and I just…" She looked to the ground, away from the alluring brown eyes in front of her before she got lost in them. "… I really don't want to mess things up with you." she disclosed timidly.

Ashley smirked._ I don't think she can get any cuter. _"I'm perfectly fine with that. My last relationship was…" she let out a deep breath. "…horrible to put it nicely, so going slow sounds great."

"Great!" Spencer agreed with a smile. "So, I made us dinner." She stepped out of Ashley's arms and motioned to the gazebo behind her. "Are you hungry?"

_Not really._ "I'm starving." she nodded vigorously.

The blonde's face lit up. "I was hoping you were."

Spencer took Ashley's hand and led her up the steps to their candle lit dinner. She uncovered their plates to reveal chicken parmesan and garlic bread.

"Wow." Ashley said in amazement. The pleasant aroma made her mouth start watering. "Did you make this yourself?" she asked while leaning closer to her plate and inhaling another deep breath.

Spencer nodded proudly. "One thing I'm great at is cooking. My Dad taught me everything he knows."

Ashley looked up and could see a hint of sadness in the blonde's blue eyes, she assumed from reminiscing about her Father. She didn't want to make the situation worse so she decided a change of subject would be best. "Well it looks delicious." the brunette smiled reassuringly, which seemed to perk up Spencer.

"Here." Spencer walked behind Ashley and pulled her chair out for her.

Ashley smiled brightly. "Why thank you."

When she was seated Spencer opened a bottle of wine that was in a bucket of ice on the table. "It's not the best wine, but it's all I could get." she admitted a tad uncomfortably. She started pouring two glasses.

"Spenc…" Ashley gabbed her hand after she put the wine bottle down. "It's great, ok? Everything's great." She gave Spencer's hand a light squeeze. "Just because I have money doesn't mean it takes a lot of expensive things to impress me."

Spencer sat down. "I know you're not like that… I just… I'm nervous." She looked down, feeling her face flush slightly.

"Do I make you nervous?" Ashley whispered huskily.

The blonde looked up and noticed Ashley had a big smirk on her face. As toothy smile grew on the blonde's face as well. "Maybe." she flirted back.

Ashley laughed and thought of a few things she could do that would make Spencer more nervous, but decided against them. _Remember you're taking things slow. But she's making it so hard!_ Ashley leaned over the small table and placed a quick kiss on Spencer's smiling lips. "Let's eat!"

They both started digging in while trading shy grins and momentary looks across the table. Ashley tried to eat as much as she could even though she had already eaten dinner. She loved the food Spencer made so it wasn't too hard for her. Eventually she had to stop after eating only half of her plate.

"Spencer that food was amazing!" she said while sighing contently. "I mean seriously the best chicken parmesan I've ever had. And I grew up with a gourmet chef in our kitchen." she chuckled.

"Thanks Ash. That means a lot to me." she said smirking for the millionth time. "My Dad always said the secret is the sauce."

"Care to share that secret?" Ashley asked, hoping she could get Spencer's fantastic recipe.

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

Ashley pouted and Spencer giggled at her obviously fake frown. After the brunette stopped pouting, she looked around the Gazebo. Here eyes halted at the boom box and CD case Spencer brought with her. "So… what other CDs did you bring with you?"

"A bunch. Why?" Spencer asked as she finished her last bite of pasta. She had no idea how hungry she was.

"Do you mind of I look through them?" she asked as she got up and started walking over to the boom box.

"I don't mind at all." Spencer stood up and leaned over the railing to better observe the petite brunette.

Ashley picked up Spencer's CD case and began scanning through it. _Britney Spears? Come one Spenc._ She chuckled inwardly. When she found one she wanted, she took it out and put it in the boom box then pressed play.

Spencer, who had been watching Ashley curiously, heard the familiar melody and smiled brightly."This is one of my all time favorite songs."

Ashley praised herself for picking this song. She walked up the stairs to Spencer and took her hand. "So does that mean you'll dance with me?"

Spencer was definitely surprised by her question, but came up with an excellent reply. "I thought you only danced with skanky red heads." she teased.

Ashley laughed. "Oh Spencer Carlin has jokes now, huh?"

Spencer shook her head, a full-blown smile still permanently attached to it. "I'm sorry. I just had to get that out of my system."

"Yeah ok." she said sarcastically, with an eye roll. "You can make it up to me with a dance."

This time she didn't wait for confirmation from Spencer. She pulled her down the stairs and walked them close to the boom box, so they could hear the music well. She put Spencer's hands around her neck and placed her hands around the blonde's slim waist. They stood a mere few inches apart as they began swaying back and forth.

"Actually, I think I do owe you an apology." Ashley stated.

"What?" Spencer asked shocked and looked directly at the brunette. "No! Everything bad that happened between us was completely my fault."

"I just need to say this, alright?" she asked. Spencer nodded in agreement. Ashley sighed with disappointment. "I should have never kissed Anna. I just did it to make you jealous. It was really childish of me." she said while shaking her head slightly.

"It was my-" Spencer interjected.

Ashley interrupted her just as quickly. "But…" she said loudly. "I already talked to her about us, so you don't have to worry about her hitting on me or anything."

Spencer smiled. "Good." Only a brief moment passed before Spencer spoke up again. "So what did you say about me?"

"I said I really liked you and I was just using her to make you jealous." Ashley admitted with a slightly red face.

"And why did you want to make me jealous?" she asked with a good-humored grin.

_Oh I see what she's doing._ "Because I want to be with you."

"And why do you want to be with me again?"

Ashley chuckled. "Because you make me laugh. You're brave and strong. You care about people even if you don't always act like it. Because you have an amazing heart… and…" Ashley pulled Spencer against her and whispered in her ear. "… a killer body."

This sent chills up Spencer's neck. "Oh," was all she could manage to say.

Ashley smiled to herself and couldn't help but kiss Spencer's ear lightly. She breathed in Spencer's wonderful scent and left light kisses down the side of her neck until she reached the blonde's soft shoulder. She heard Spencer moan softly on her way down and tighten her grip around Ashley's neck. After a moment, her mouth went back to Spencer's ear and she began singing softly.

"_What good is a life, with no one to share_

_The light of the moon, the honor of a swear_

_We can try to live the way of which you speak_

_Taste the milk of your mother earth's love_

_Spread the word of consciousness you see_

_We are everything we need_

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for…"_

Spencer melted more and more after each word Ashley sung. She hadn't heard Ashley sing since she was a young girl. She pulled her head back from Ashley's shoulder. "Is this how you get all the ladies?" she joked.

"No. Usually I don't have to work so hard." Ashley joked back.

Spencer laughed. "Is that so?"

Ashley nodded a yes. Most women did just throw themselves at her, being that she has a famous father, lots of money, and was the most beautiful woman most of them had ever seen. "But the ones that make you work hard are much more worth while." she added, looking deep into bright sapphire eyes. "And you, Miss Carlin, are worth even more than that." Ashley caught a glimpse of Spencer's beaming smile before she looked to the ground between them, trying to hide her blush. She took her right hand off of Spencer's waist to lift her chin up. She leaned in to give the blonde beauty a kiss. It may have been a short, sweet kiss, but Spencer could feel Ashley's sentiment behind it.

The brunette pulled back slightly so she could look into those amazing eyes again, but Spencer needed to be closer to her. She pulled Ashley's head forward to rest on her forehead. "Who knew you had so much game." Spencer somewhat joked. She thought Ashley would come up with a humorous, quick-witted reply, but the brunette completely surprised her.

"I'm not playing any games. Not with you." she said seriously. "You're special."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat in that moment. She stared into Ashley's big, chocolate eyes, not knowing how to respond to that. She cleared her throat nervously. "Wow… umm… you are way too good for me." she said shaking her head slightly.

_What!_ "Don't say that Spencer."

"I just can't believe how stupid I was… how long it took me to admit my feelings for you." Her eyes started to water. "We aren't even in a serious relationship yet and you've already said the sweetest things to me that anyone has ever said."

"That's why we do deserve each other!" Ashley said avidly. "Because whoever you dated was too stupid to realize what a good thing they had with you. But I'm not and I will never be." she stated confidently.

Spencer ran a hand through Ashley's wavy tresses. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." she whispered, her eyes already drying.

"That's what I'm here for." she joked.

Spencer just chuckled and pulled Ashley close to her for a tight hug. They held onto each other like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in and reveling in the touch of the other. That's when Ashley realized how quiet it was. _The song's over already?_

"We should probably get going." Ashley suggested while letting go of the blonde. _Even though I could stay here with you all night._

"You're right." Spencer looked down at her watch. "Oh my god it's already eleven!"

"Well let me help you clean so we can get out of here faster." Ashley offered.

Spencer nodded and they began cleaning. It took them about a half hour to clean everything up and load it into Lucas' 2003 Honda Civic which Spencer convinced him to let her borrow. The drove in a comfortable silence all the way to Ashley's condo. Spencer parked and got out quickly to open the younger girls' door for her.

"You're so chivalrous." Ashley beamed as she got out of the car.

"I do what I can." Spencer replied playfully.

Ashley grabbed the blonde's hand and lead her up her steps. "Thank you for tonight." she said once they stopped in front of her door. "It meant a lot to me." she said sincerely with a gentle smirk.

"It meant a lot to me as well." Spencer agreed.

They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments, then Spencer began leaning closer to Ashley. Ashley noticed this and met Spencer halfway. They shared a few slow, open-mouthed kisses with no tongue. They were both very aware of where they were kissing at the moment and didn't want to put on a show for any strangers that might be walking by.

"Mmm." Ashley moaned after they broke apart. "You are a fantastic kisser." _I'm so turned on right now._

Spencer was thankful it was dark outside so Ashley couldn't see the blush arise on her face. "You're way better." she countered while smiling.

There was another moment of silence as they looked at each other again, neither of them wanting the night to end. They couldn't take their eyes off each other, or get the bright smiles off there faces. Suddenly, Ashley noticed Spencer's smile falter slightly.

"Is everything ok?" she asked while gripping Spencer's hand tighter.

"Yeah… I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't know." Spencer looked down at their entwined hands. "Does this," she motioned between them. "feel weird to you at all?"

Ashley brows furrowed. "You mean does us dating feel weird?"

"Well… yeah." Spencer saw Ashley frown and knew she had gotten the wrong idea. "Don't take this the wrong way Ashley. I do still want to date you." This got Ashley to look Spencer in her eyes. "It's just… I use to look at you like a little sister, you know? And now, I _definitely_ don't." she said accentuating the definitely. Spencer felt relief wash through her, once she saw Ashley smile again. "I was just wondering if you felt at all strange about us."

"No I don't." she said without hesitancy. "To be honest, I had a crush on you since the first time you babysat me." she giggled at herself.

"You did?" The blonde asked astonished.

"Of course! What kid wouldn't have a crush on their older, hot blonde babysitter." They both laughed. "I was only nine so I didn't know I had a crush on you then, but looking back on it, I know I did."

Spencer shook her head with a huge smile on her face. "And all this time I thought you thought I was cool."

"Nope. Just had the hotts for you." the brunette joked. "And now I'm going to be worshipped by all the little kids who have crushes on their babysitters because I'm dating mine."

Spencer chuckled and pulled Ashley to her by waist. She couldn't get over how cute Ashley was and just needed her to be close. "Well aren't you lucky."

The brunette ran her hands up Spencer's arms and finally linked them behind her neck. Their heads were centimeters apart. "The luckiest." she whispered before planting a chaste kiss on the older girl's lips. They pulled apart a few seconds later and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are you two done making out yet?" Kyla yelled from the other side of the door, officially ruining the moment for the girls outside.

"I'm going to kill her!" Ashley growled quietly.

Spencer just laughed. "I think it's time for me to go home anyway. Lucas might think I totaled his precious car if I'm not back by midnight." she joked.

"Ok." Ashley said with disappointment as she let go of Spencer. "So is tomorrow night too soon to call you?" she asked with a small smile. _Please say no!_

"Not at all." Spencer grinned.

"Great. Goodnight Spencer." the brunette said while opening her door and backing into it.

"Goodnight." Spencer replied while she walked backwards towards the stairs. She got in Lucas' car and drove home, the cheesy smile never leaving her lips.

--

**The song is We Belong Together by Gavin DeGraw. Let me know if you like, love it, hate it, wanna date it? Haha I apologize for my retardedness.**


End file.
